


Perfect Pretenders - A JATP Season 2 Fanfiction

by supercalime



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Happy Ending, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 56,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28781346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercalime/pseuds/supercalime
Summary: Three weeks after the events of Season 1, Julie, Luke, Alex and Reggie are still trying to make it big as a band, all while having to deal with their own struggles and glories like school, homecoming, rivalries, gigs, love, secrets and truths about their pasts all while Caleb is still around them without their knowledge. Follow Julie and the Phantoms as they learn more about themselves, each other and the meaning of friendship.(I'm terrible at summaries, I'm so sorry lol. This is basically my take on Season 2, as close to canon as I can get)
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Flynn/Carrie Wilson, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 18
Kudos: 83





	1. Episode 1:  What I Like About You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After escaping Caleb, Julie and the Phantoms tries to make it big, but despite how easy things have been, new problems and new truths surge to throw the band out of balance. Julie and Luke are in a delicate situation, Reggie is nostalgic for the past, Alex is missing his crush and Flynn now has to deal with someone she hates, all while new truths are revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All songs used to mimic the originals the season would have are replaced with already existing songs. Some lyrics will be altered for plot purposes and/or edited in case there's explicit language. Credit will be given where is due. I do not own any of the songs used. Good reading!

** _~ Julie and the Phantoms Opening Plays ~_ **

Julie woke up happy. She put on a cute little orange dress with puffed sleeves, hummed her way through the stairs to breakfast, gave a big kiss on her dad’s cheek and gave Carlos an even bigger hug. She felt good to have her life get back into a routine she enjoyed.

It was a sunny sunday morning and she couldn’t wait to start rehearsing with her band.

“Someone’s in a good mood.” Ray smiled tenderly at his daughter.

“What can I say? I’ve been feeling great lately.” Julie sighed dreamily, as she chose what to eat for breakfast.

“You think you can use all that energy to actually tackle the studio like I asked you to?” Ray asked, almost impatiently.

“But I thought I didn’t have to because we’re not moving anymore.”

“Just because you’re on rock band rising to stardom doesn’t mean I’m gonna let you avoid your chores, _niña_.”

“Really, dad?”

“Really, Julie. You have way more stuff in there because of the band now, I can barely get in there without tripping on your equipment. Last night I stepped on a kazoo! Who even plays the kazoo?” If Julie were to guess, it would be Reggie. He would be the one to have unexpected kazoo playing talents. “You gotta get rid of at least some of the old things you’re not using. I know your mom was very sentimental with the stuff from the shed but maybe you can see if there’s anything there we can give away?”

That was definitely going to be a challenge. Not just from the lack of free time from trying to make it big in the music industry, but also because most of the stuff back in the garage wasn’t her mom’s. Luke, Reggie and Alex weren’t too keen on letting go of the past, they certainly were going to throw a tantrum.

“I’ll talk to the guys.” Julie mumbled to herself, imediatelly regretting what she’d just said. How was it still so hard to lie to her dad?

“What?”

“Are you gonna rehearse?” Carlos asked, excited. Thankfully changing the subject.

“Yep.” Julie took a bite of the bacon she stole from her dad’s plate. “Flynn is hooking up the projector in the garage right now.” She winked at her brother. Now that he knew about the ghosts, Julie felt more relaxed. At least she wasn’t lying to him too. They even had their own inside jokes and signals about it. The wink was one of them. “Wanna watch?”

Julie didn’t even have to wait for an answer. Carlos was already running, dragging her by the wrist to the studio.

“See you later tonight, I guess.” Ray yelled out lovingly.

“I’ll start cleaning up the studio tomorrow! I promise!” Julie waved at her dad, still being dragged by Carlos.

Inside the studio, Julie sat by her keyboard, while Flynn and Carlos sat on the couch, waiting for the magic to happen. Julie closed her eyes and sang.

**_All my life, I've been a good girl tryna do what's right_ **

**_Never told no lies_ **

**_Then you came around_ **

**_And suddenly my world turned upside down_ **

**_Now there's no way out_ **

**_I tried to fight against it_ **

**_Shut out what all my friends said_ **

**_Can't get you out of my head_ **

**_Oh-whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa_ **

**_I keep letting you in_ **

**_I know it’s now a good thing_ **

**_I got you under my skin_ **

**_Oh-whoa-whoa-whoa_**

Right as Julie was about to start the chorus, Luke, Reggie and Alex showed up. Ready to rock out with her.

**_You're so outta line_ **

**_You make me glad and I don't know why_ **

**_But that's what I like about ya_ **

**_Yeah, that's what I like about ya_ **

**_I'm out of my mind_ **

**_You got me runnin' all the red lights_ **

**_But that's what I like about ya_ **

**_Yeah, that's what I like about ya_**

Julie got up from the keyboard and danced around the studio, singing with her ghost boys. Reggie jumped around with her like they were on a mosh pit together, Alex returned the brightest smile at Julie when she walked to him on the drums, and Luke, he couldn’t contain his excitement whenever the four of them performed together. His eyes followed Julie anywhere she walked to, not that Julie minded Luke looking at her _like that_.

**_Ooh, make me glad and I don't know_ **

**_Ooh, make me glad and I don't know_ **

**_Ooh, that's what I like about ya_ **

**_Ooh, yeah, that's what I like about ya_ **

**_Ooh, make me glad and I don't know_ **

**_Ooh, make me glad and I don't know_ **

**_Ooh, that's what I like about ya_ **

**_Ooh, yeah, that's what I like about ya_**

Right before the bridge, Luke did that head nod he usually reserved for Reggie to share the mic with him, but this time he was directing it at Julie. And the thing was, Julie was only human, she had already failed miserably trying to avoid eye contact with him in a previous performance, she wasn’t going to accomplish that anyway, so she complied and went to him.

**_I'm a fool_ **

**_For you_ **

**_I tried to fight against it_ **

**_Shut out what all my friends said_ **

**_Can't get you out of my head_ **

**_(Out of my head, out of my head)_ **

**_I keep letting you in_ **

**_I know it’s now a good thing_ **

**_I got you under my skin_ **

**_Oh-whoa-whoa-whoa_**

While lost in Luke’s beautiful dead eyes, as Flynn would say, Julie almost forgot they weren’t alone singing to each other’s faces like they were reenacting a scene from Romeo and Juliet. She actually had a chorus to get back to. She quickly snapped out of Luke’s trance-inducing stare and left his mic stand to sing with her own in the middle of the room, while the three ghosts backed her voice up.

**_You're so outta line (you're so outta line)_ **

**_You make me glad and I don't know why (I don't know why)_ **

**_But that's what I like about ya_ **

**_Yeah, that's what I like about ya (that's what I like)_ **

**_I'm out of my mind_ **

**_You got me runnin' all the red lights (you got me runnin')_ **

**_But that's what I like about ya_ **

**_Yeah, that's what I like about ya_ **

**_Ooh, make me glad and I don't know_ **

**_Ooh, make me glad and I don't know_ **

**_Ooh, that's what I like about ya_ **

**_Ooh, yeah, that's what I like about ya_ **

**_Ooh, make me glad and I don't know_ **

**_Ooh, make me glad and I don't know_ **

**_Ooh, that's what I like about ya_ **

**_Ooh, yeah, that's what I like about ya_**

Flynn, supportive as always, got up from her seat and applauded like that was the greatest performance she’d ever seen. Carlos jumped around like a little puppy. Julie felt a wave of joy running through her. She felt so lucky to have them both during such dark times, having them now felt insanely better. 

Julie turned back around to face the ghosts, all joyful like her. It didn’t even look like three weeks ago they were on the verge of ceasing out of existence. Julie avoided thinking about that. She was glad that was over.

All that mattered was that she nailed the song they just rehearsed and nailed the handshake she had with each ghost now that she could touch them. Flynn and Carlos probably were weirded out to see her basically shaking hands with the air but she didn’t really care. How many people could say they had their own unique hand-shake with their ghost friends? She had to take advantage of that.

Julie didn’t want to get her hopes up, but noticed how her handshake with Luke lingered for longer than necessary. After a stare and a beat of awkward silence, both let go of each others’ hands and let out an even more awkward laugh. 

Things had being uncertain between Julie and Luke ever since she freed him, Reggie and Alex from Caleb. She told them she loved them, it was true. She thought she was going to lose them for good that night. 

But with Luke specially, it was more complicated. They liked each other back when they weren’t even on the same plain of existence. Being able to feel him didn’t make it easier now. 

Now there was a possibility of whatever they had to be real, and it was terrifying. He was still a ghost. Pursuing those feelings could only lead to heartbreak. After long late night talks with Flynn, Julie decided it was for the better to let it go. So she something that worked before with previous crushes: She avoided the subject to be spoken out loud at all costs.

“You were amazing, Jules!” Flynn said. “You guys were too!” Flynn looked generally towards the direction the ghosts were before. Julie didn’t have the heart to tell her that they weren’t were she was looking anymore. 

Reggie was watching Carlos play some game on his iPad, while Luke and Alex argued about something to do with the tempo of the drums or how Luke’s solo wasn’t on perfect pitch. They bickered about trivial things exactly like Julie and Carlos did at times. They really were a very weird, very unique family. 

Julie just stared at all of them for a brief moment.

Her band. Her friends. Her family.

Her little brother. Her best friend. Her three phantoms.

She felt vivid. Doubtless, fearless, wishing that joy could last forever. 

* * *

To Luke, the best part of sunday afternoons was hanging out with Julie to work on songs the entire day without interruptions. Well, without a lot of interruptions. Everyone was at the Molina’s kitchen and dinning room. Carlos was yelling about killing some “noob” - whatever that meant - in a game he was playing, Flynn was going on and on about the school’s homecoming game while Reggie and Alex were over the kitchen counter, disagreeing about something.

“I have these ones as well.” Julie said, breaking Luke out of his many distractions. They sat together at the dinning table, looking through some song options from Julie’s dream box.

“Am I allowed?” Luke jokingly asked as he reached for the papers on the table. Julie lightly punched him in the shoulder and smiled. He picked two songs that caught his attention. One titled _Strangers_ and another titled _Falling_. He read the chorus of the first one out loud. “ _Strangers. Perfect pretenders. We’re falling head over heels for something that ain’t real. It can never be us. It’s just you and I._ ” He let the lyrics sink in. “Whoah. Did someone break your heart?”

“Actually,” Julie pulled the sheet from his hand. “I wrote this one after you guys bailedon me at the dance. I needed to let out, you know?” 

“Oh. Julie, I’m-”

“Don’t worry. We’re past that and you’re forgiven.” 

Lingering looks. Again. They haven’t spoken about their feelings since Julie saved him. Whenever Luke tried, Julie deflected, so instead, they talked about what connected them: Music.

Luke felt it was the best way for them to communicate. If they weren’t going to talk about their relationship, they were going to write about it. Together.

He glanced at at a couple of unfinished songs on the table he’d written with Julie in mind: _Windmills_ , about how lively she made him feel, and his personal favorite, _Delicate_ , about how their situation was, well, delicate. 

“What is this one about?” Luke asked about the song he still held onto. “ _I’m falling again, falling again, I’m falling._ ”

“Oh.” Her smile faded. Maybe he’d stepped over her boundaries again. “This one, is about my mom.” She paused for a second, exhaling. “When she got sick, she got a really bad health scare. I thought I was going to lose her even sooner.” Luke placed his hand over Julie’s. “I wrote that because I had a fight with her. I don’t even remember why we argued in the first place, but I remember replaying that moment in my head. What if the last thing I’ve said to her were those awful words? What if I’ve never gotten the chance to fix that?” 

Luke knew exactly what that felt like. He thought back to his parents. He was never going to get full closure with them, but knowing they still loved him after he ran away, years after he passed and later were aware of _Unsaid Emily_ gave him some peace. 

Peace. Something that was easily broken if one was friends with Reggie Peters. 

“If my math is right,” Reggie said loudly. 

“Which it never is.” Alex stated in serious tone. 

Reggie stopped briefly to fake having his feeling hurt. “If my math is right, he should be here right now!” He turned around dramatically, pointing at the front door. 

Like they were in a sitcom, the doorbell rang. Like Reggie, Luke knew exactly who was at the door. Nick. He had been visitng and pampering Julie with gifts and pretty words ever since the band performed at the Orpheum. It was very annoying.

“Ugh, can’t he take a hint?” Luke crossed his arms. Mentally yelling at himself for sounding so jealous. Not that he was. He wasn’t. He swore he wasn’t. 

Julie shushed the three of them before answering the door. 

“Hi, Nick!” Julie greeted the boy at the door. He gave her the prettiest bouquet of pink flowers Luke had ever seen. Of course he brought flowers. Why didn’t Luke think of that? “Thanks.” 

“Ha! I knew it!” You owe me a pizza, Alex!” Reggie did a celebratory dance. 

Alex rolled his eyes. “You can’t even eat, Reg!”

“Doesn’t matter! A bet is a bet!” 

“That’s not...Okay.”

“Look at our favorite visitor!” Luke walked to the door, leaning on its frame, behind Julie. He could have sworn Nick wasn’t looking directly at her, but beyond her. Sacrilegious. Who would avoid looking at Julie “Wicked Beauty” Molina? Luke put his hand on her shoulder. “She’s not into you anymore, dude! Go away! Shoo! Shoo!” Oh, how he loved to taunt people who couldn’t see him, although for a split second, it looked like Nick had quickly glanced right into Luke’s soul. 

“These are lovely, I better put them in water soon so...” Julie said. Luke must have missed whatever trivial conversation they had. It was probably boring, like always. “I better...” She tried to find an excuse to get him to leave. Poor Julie, she was terrible at it making stuff up on the spot. 

Lucky for her, Julie didn’t have to create a crazy excuse, a shattering glass noise was heard, startling both. 

“See you at school?” She smiled nervously at Nick before shutting the door in his face.

* * *

“Guys, c’mon!” Julie turned around with fury in her eyes. “Can you not be loud for five minutes?” She looked down at the shattered glass on the floor, sighing. “Who broke it?” 

“That was me.” Flynn raised her hand timidly. “Sorry, Jules.” She had already picked up the utensils to clean up the mess. 

“That’s okay, Flynn. Accidents happen.” Julie’s anger soon left her mind. “Thank you for causing a distraction. I was running out of excuses.” She whispered. 

“Hey!” Luke protested. “You’re totally playing favorites, Julie! That’s not fair.” Julie just rolled her eyes in response, of course Flynn was her favorite.

“Oh, he brought flowers this time!” Reggie said as he stole the bouquet from Julie’s hand. “Boy is stepping up his game!” 

“No, he’s not.” Julie stole the bouquet back. “He’s just being nice.” 

“Well, at least he’s bringing her flowers!” Alex said from the kitchen counter, laying his head and torso on top of it. Looking completely done with everything. “I wish I had this luck.” 

Luke and Reggie went to Alex the second he spoke with that tone, ready to comfort him. He had been more anxious than usual since he said goodbye to Willie, thinking they were to cross over. Julie didn’t know much about Willie only that he betrayed Caleb to help them and that Alex was head over heels for him from the moment they met.

“Still no sign of Willie?” Julie asked, hopeful for a different answer this time. 

“Wait. Who’s Willie again?” Flynn popped up from behind the counter, passing through Alex and Reggie. 

“Alex’s boyfriend.”

“Right, right! You have way too many ghost friends, Julie.”

“Okay, hmm.” Alex stammered. “He’s not my...He’s not...We’re not, I mean...Not that I don’t want that, but I don’t think...” He looked at Reggie and Luke for support but they looked just as confused. “Help.” 

“By the way,” Julie changed the subject to put them all out their misery. “My dad asked me to get rid of some old stuff in the studio. Can you guys take a look in there tomorrow while I’m at school? I don’t want to throw away anything you guys have emotional attachments to.”

“Emotional attachments? Us?” Luke dared to ask, pulling Alex and Reggie by their shoulders. Those three were so in sync at times, it was baffling. 

“Says the guy who can’t spend a week without crying.” Julie crossed her arms. Luke’s jaw dropped. “Can you do that?” 

“You’re the boss.” He surrendered.

* * *

“Welcome, everyone!” Mrs Harrison greeted her students. “I’m thrilled to present you your next project for this class.”

Flynn and Julie sat at the edge of their seats, hoping they could wrap the band into it.

“For this semester, I planned a project for you to work in pairs.”

Flynn and Julie smiled at each other. This was going to be easy, Double Trouble could make a comeback, also, Flynn needed to get her grades up in this class after her failed trumpet show almost cost her spot on the music program last semester.

“Each pair will write, produce and perform a song for the school, on the last friday before the Homecoming Dance.” Mrs Harrison continued. “The song must be at least three minutes long and preferably show the dynamic between the pair or a collective point of view both share on a theme. Any questions?”

A delicate hand decorated with golden bracelets was raised. Carrie Wilson. 

“Can we pick our own pairs?” She asked in her high pitched voice Flynn found so annoying. She turned around to look at both Flynn and Julie, her evil smile plastered all over her face. “Cause I would love to work with Julie.”

That took both Flynn and Julie by surprise. They glanced at each other in confusion. Sure, Carrie haven’t been actively mean to them for some time now, but that didn’t mean she suddenly had turned into an angel that they’d embrace with open arms. She was still Carrie Wilson, the demon. Nothing good could happen if her and Julie paired up.

She probably wanted something out of Julie’s recently increased in popularity, or worse, she could have planned a way to humiliate Julie like she’d done in the past. Either way, Flynn wasn’t having any of it.

“Good thing you asked, Carrie.” Mrs Harrison answered. “Actually, I arranged the pairs myself. I want to challenge you to work out of your comfort zone, with people you wouldn’t normally work with if not on this project.” Flynn’s blood ran cold. So much for Double Trouble to strike back. She just hoped Julie wouldn’t be paired with Carrie. It would be a tragedy. “You, Carrie, will be paired with Flynn.”

“What?” Flynn got up from her chair so quickly it almost fell behind her. So did Carrie, at the exact same time as her. Both squinted their eyes at each other before getting back to their teacher.

“Julie will be with Nick.” Mrs Harrison said. 

“What?” Julie stood and spoke up as well.

“Before you ask,” Mrs Harrison talked directly at the three standing girls. “No changing of pairs. This is final. Moving on...” She signaled the girls to sit back down and kept calling the rest of the pairs in the class. 

Carrie turned her chair around to talk to Flynn, her annoyance was palpable. She flipped her perfect waves of hair before addressing Flynn. “I don’t like this either, okay?” Flynn frowned back at her. “We have to work on it soon , so we can be done with it. But not tomorrow. Tomorrow Dirty Candy is performing at the homecoming game.” She bragged.

After Carrie left them, Flynn noticed how uneasy Julie had been. She felt bad. Julie already had to deal with Nick on a daily basis, now she was put into a situation they had to spend even more time together. Nick didn’t seem to mind though. He was quiet in class, observing everyone.

“Do you think it’s gonna be weird?” Julie asked, clutching her hands onto her green camo pants like her life depended on it. “I know Nick has not tried to push anything to me. He’s actually a good, understanding friend, but what if he thinks I’m leading him on or something?” She faced Flynn at the end of her sentence. 

“Jules, you’re not doing anything wrong by being nice.” Flynn grabbed her friend’s hands. “If he doesn’t get that, that’s his problem. If he, for some reason, thinks that being polite means you still have a crush on him, that’s his fault.” Julie smiled back at Flynn. She was strong, she could handle that like a champ. “Look on the bright side, at least you’re not paired up with a possessed person!” They laughed.

* * *

Disgust. That was the only feeling Caleb had when it came to be inside a teenage boy’s body. He couldn’t wait to be back to his regular form and perform at the Hollywood Ghost Club, where he was respected, feared. But now, he had to walk around the halls of a high school and pretend to be this jock with a heart of gold. Disgusting. 

He was painfully reminded to why he no longer possessed lifers. Despite of being in control of Nick’s body and soul, he unfortunately had to retain all the memories and feelings the boy had within him too, constantly overlapping with his own self. He could feel the teenager yelling, crying, begging to be let out from the mind prison he was put in, but Caleb had to keep him there, no matter how much he hated it as well.

Ever since Luke, Alex and Reggie escaped his club, Caleb couldn’t rest. Something felt off. A few hours after they escaped, Caleb felt their connection through the stamp break, they had to have being destroyed by his jolts, he thought. He even broke the news to Willie, who was unconsollable after, but there was still something off.

It had to be Julie. The girl they talked so much about. The girl who made them visible, who made them powerful whenever they performed. He never should’ve gone after her from the start. She was the special one. She had the talent Caleb was familiar with.

So he went after her.

He watched her from afar for weeks. She seemed like any other teenage girl, except she had more power than she herself was aware of. More power than Caleb himself was aware of too.

When he possessed Nick, Caleb thought it would be an easy go. They seemed friendly, he could’ve just manipulated Julie and bring her to his club, but there was a minor setback he had to now consider: Those three ghosts were still around. Not just around, more powerful, tangible.

Caleb fought the urge to not reveal himself or react to them when he saw them again, he wanted to make them pay for breaking his deal.

That’s when he realised how powerful Julie Molina truly was.

He had to get her. Even if it meant he had to stay in that unsufferable form for longer than he wanted. He was going to take her. Whatever it took. But first, he had to make her weak. 

* * *

The studio was indeed a mess. Luke wondered for a second to why he haven’t noticed sooner. Probably because he just went through everything.

“Hey! Do you guys remember these?” Reggie yelled out from the upper space of the studio, carrying a bunch of Beanie Babies on his arms.

“Dude, why did you even bring these here?” Luke asked as he sat down on the couch beside Alex. “I thought your parents told you to get rid of that stuff when you were like, twelve!”

“They told me to take them out of my room!” Reggie corrected. “So I brought them here!”

“So I’m guessing you’re not getting rid of those as well?” Reggie pouted. “Bro, you gotta choose at least one thing to throw away! We’ve been here for three hours! You keep finding stuff you want to keep.”

“No! I can maybe give them to Carlos! Kids still like Beanie Babies, right?” Reggie placed the plushies on the box they were previously inside of. Except for one. One Luke recognized from afar, given to Reggie by a person he admired and loved. A little brown horse, almost desintegrated from the passage of time. “Do you think my brother still thinks of me?” He poofed back down to sit with Luke and Alex.

“Who could forget you, Reg?” Alex said, a small smile forming on his lips.

“Do you think your sister still thinks of you?” Reggie asked Alex imediatelly after. He was clearly getting nostalgic. Despite how hard all of their home lives were, they still missed the people they left behind, whether some of them liked to admit or not. Alex didn’t respond. Just like Luke, he wasn’t much vocal about his relationship with his family. “Do you think our siblings might have families now? We could be uncles!”

“Why don’t you ask Julie to help find your brother, Reg?” Luke prompted. “She helped me to talk to my parents, I’m sure she can help you out the same way.”

“Well, not the _same_ way, I hope.” Reggie wiggled his eyebrows, earning a laugh from Alex and a frown from Luke.

“What do you mean?”

“Because you and Julie are...” Reggie put his hands together to pretend they were kissing,complete with sound effects. “A thing.”

“What? No, we are not! She doesn’t even want to talk to me about that stuff. We are just co-writers, bandmates, friends who really like each other and flirt sometimes. But we are not a thing!”

“Wow, if you’re _like that_ without even aknowledging your feelings, just imagine if you two start dating.” Alex said, pretending to be disgusted. “The cutest couple in the world. Gross.” He smiled.

“I don’t know man, maybe that title should be reserved for you and Willie.” Luke nudged Alex’s shoulder.

“Yeah, Luke, you’re right. No offense to you and Julie, though! You’re right up there too!” Reggie agreed.

“C’mon. We’ve talked about this.” Alex blushed. Luke could tell he was still hurt from leaving Willie behind. He had no news, no idea if the boy he liked was okay. It was clearly taking a toll on him. “I can’t even go to the guy. What if Caleb comes after us?” 

“C’mon, man! You haven’t even tried to talk to him since the Orpheum!” Reggie said. “Maybe he’s waiting for you to rescue him!” His excitement was contagious.

“Stop.” Alex face was almost matching the shade of his pink shirt. “Luke, can you explain to this dork why that can’t happen, please?”

“I agree with Reg, actually.” Luke answered sincerelly. “I mean, you haven’t even tried, Alex! I know taking chances is scary, but don’t you want to at least try? It’s better than just wonder what it could be. I mean, you and Willie are at least on the same realm of existence! You can find a way to be together if that’s what both of you want.”

“Yeah...I guess you’re right.” Alex reluctantly agreed.

“Of course I’m right! That’s why I’m the leader of the band!”

“Um...Hate to break it to you but you lost that authority the second Julie joined the band.” Reggie pointed out proudly. Luke loved seeing Reggie and Alex expressing how much they cared about Julie.

“Will you take your own advice, then?” Alex asked Luke. “If I promise I’ll try with Willie, will you try with Julie?”

Luke pondered before answering. It wasn’t as easy with Julie. Even now that she was able to feel him, to touch him. He was still invisible except when performing with her and he was still dead. He wondered if trying was enough. But that was all he could bank on.

He smiled back at Alex. “Yes. I’ll try.”

* * *

Julie was used to loud dinners in her lifetime. Whenever it was Thanksgiving, Christmas or someone’s birthday, the house was always filled with relatives from both sides of her family, singing, talking, yelling and walking around. It was only like that on special events, until three ghosts showed up in her life.

Now, every dinner was loud, at least for her. Luke, Reggie and Alex hung out by the kitchen, close enough for her to see them.

After Julie had just set the plate for her mother’s spot on the table, the doorbell rang.

“Oh shoot. Is it _tía_?” Carlos asked, already standing up to hide the silverware.

“ _Tía_ never rings, must be a delivery or something. Did you buy something on the internet, dad?” Julie asked as she went to the door.

Before Ray could answer Julie’s question, she had already opened the door for the unexpected visitor. She hoped it wasn’t Nick. It would be too much.

It was, in fact, too much, but it wasn’t Nick at the door, but Trevor Wilson. Julie froze.

“What is _he_ doing here?” Luke said before Julie could. She felt him, Reggie and Alex in a protective stance behind her.

“Julie, hi! It’s been a long time!” Trevor pulled Julie into a hug. “It feels like just yesterday you and Carrie were playing around with your toy microphones at my house. Now look at you! And Look at Carlos! Already a little man!”

“Trevor! It’s been a minute!” Ray passed through the ghosts and gave Trevor a friendly hug, giving Julie time to walk away a few steps.

“Are they friends?” Reggie asked, seeing how friendly her dad and Trevor were acting.

“Acquaintances.” Julie corrected. “I told you already, our families have known each other for a long time. Carrie and I basically grew up in each other’s houses.”

“I keep forgetting he’s a father now. It’s still so weird.” Alex shook his head in disbelief.

Julie didn’t bother responding, all she could think of was why Trevor Wilson was at her house, acting like a long lost relative coming back home, pretending to care of how much he missed her and Carlos? Julie knew very well he was putting up a front. Not only with the “cool uncle” performance but with his name, his past, career, his music. She knew everything. What if he figured it out somehow and wanted to blackmail her? What if he was putting up a show just to stab her in the back like he did with Sunset Curve?

“What brings you here?” Ray gestured him to come in. “Your helicopter?” Julie and Carlos groaned at their dad’s joke. Reggie laughed, obviously. “Do you want to stay for dinner?”

“No, thanks. I came to make a proposal for Julie, actually.” Trevor answered with a smile. “Look, I know you and Carrie aren’t friends anymore but that doesn’t mean I can’t help you out with your career.” Julie slowly nodded, waiting to hear a catch. “See, I watched your performance at the Orpheum a few weeks ago. Very impressive technology.” His tone shifted, slightly.

Julie fought not to look back at her bandmates for emotional support. There was the reason. Trevor Wilson knew. That’s why he was at her house.

“Impressive show too. Carrie was at complete awe after you performed.” Julie didn’t believe that last part. “So, I wanted to ask if maybe your band could open for Dirty Candy’s Anniversary next week.”

Dirty Candy’s Anniversary. Julie had heard about it. Carrie was going to throw a huge party to celebrate Dirty Candy’s formation like she did every year since she created the group. Odd enough, she almost never invited people from school. Kayla, one of Dirty Candy’s band member, said once that that party was very exclusive and that most attendants were people in the music industry from Trevor’s contacts.

This was a big deal. It would be great exposure for Julie and the Phantoms, but Julie could not ignore that maybe Trevor was setting her up for a trap. Either he wanted to expose her secret or he wanted to take advantage of his former bandmates again. 

“So, what do you say?” Trevor asked, expectantly.

“I-um...I...” Julie stuttered. How could she answer such question?

“How about this,” Ray intervened. Bless her dad for picking up when she got overwhelmed and needed a way out. “Julie and I still need to work out some rules for her going out to perform. Can we give you an answer tomorrow?”

* * *

Watching Julie and Alex pace around the studio felt like watching two nervous models walk their runway with no stage direction. It was nerve-wrecking. Reggie watched them walk back and forth, his eyes following the blond and the brunette like he was watching a very confusing ping-pong match. Luke and Carlos did the same. The young boy sat between him and Luke on the black couch, unknowingly acting like the two ghosts he couldn’t see.

“It’s fine,right? No it’s not fine, this is bad. This is really, really bad.” Alex mumbled to himself, still walking back and forth, almost bumping into Julie who paced opposite to him. 

“Who are you texting?” Carlos asked Julie, who furiously typed into her phone.

Julie didn’t have to answer, the person she’d been talking to had just burst open the doors of the garage. Flynn, who efforlessly rocked a denim dress paired with a red bandana on her braided hair.

“Trevor and Carrie were at the Orpheum?” Flynn asked in a worried tone, almost yelling.

“Yes! They obviously know about the ghosts! That has to be why Carrie has been acting so strange lately! Why would she want to be my partner in the music project? They know things, Flynn! We are screwed!” Julie said in what basically felt like one sentence. She only stopped briefly to ask Alex to sit down with Reggie, Carlos and Luke.

Reggie didn’t get anxious like Julie or Alex did. He didn’t even know why everyone was so freaked out at that moment. It seemed like it could be easily handled.

“Can I make a suggestion?” Reggie raised his hand. He didn’t want to bother, specially when everyone talked over each other. When no one protested, he continued. “We gotta look on the bright side! We have an advantage with Flynn! She has to work with Carrie on that music project, right? Why not have her spy on the Wilsons for us and report back later?” Reggie’s bandmates watched him with an unreadable expression. “That way we can know what they know and we can be a few steps ahead!”

Everyone - who could see Reggie - kept looking at him with the same unreadable expression.

“What? Bad idea?” Reggie asked, suddenly self-concious.

Alex broke the silence. “That’s kinda genius actually.” Reggie’s neck could have broken from how fast his head turned to face the drummer. “Okay, chill out. Don’t let it get to your head.”

“Yeah! That’s really good!” Luke squated on top of the couch to face Julie better. “If Trevor knows about us being ghosts, maybe we can get him to confess that he stole our songs!”

“Luke...” Julie scolded.

Julie didn’t know how that felt. To have their legacy stolen by their former friend could feel. She was understanding but she didn’t really know. Reggie hoped she’d never have to experience that feeling. The problem was that, deep down, Reggie wanted that closure. He wanted that justice. If that meant them being exposed, maybe it could’ve been worth it.

“I’m just saying.” Luke threw his hands up in surrender. “We might get a chance to have our legacy back.” Julie was not amused. “But we are not gonna do that behind your back again. I promise.”

Julie exhaled. “Okay, so we’re doing this.” She explained about the spying plan to Flynn and fished her phone out her oversized sweatshirt. “I’m gonna call Trevor.” She sighed. “I hope I don’t regret this.” Reggie hoped that too.

* * *

Caleb forgot how draining possessing bodies was. Specially when the possession was done unwillingly. After only a couple of days, he needed Nick’s body to recharge.

Back at Nick’s house, Caleb laid down on the bed, waited until Nick’s body drifted to sleepto get out of the boy’s body. Now Caleb looked like himself again.

“Finally.” Caleb said to himself, adjusting the collar of his usual dapper clothes. He pondered if he maybe should get a new host for his plan. Maybe someone with more style, but no. It had to be Nick. 

Caleb watched Nick sleeping in bed.

Caleb would have to get back to possess him in the next morning and keep doing so until his work with Julie was complete. For a moment he felt bad for the boy. But that had to be done, for the good of the Hollywood Ghost Club.

Speaking of his club, Caleb had to get there now if he wanted to make it for his next show.

He poofed inside the Hollywood Ghost Club’s dressing rooms. All his employees were ready to start another spectacle for the rich of Los Angeles. His house band was expecting their signal, the waiters were ready to serve and all the dancers stood at their designated places to start.

All dancers, except for one. Willie. 

“Excuse me, excuse me,” Willie’s voice was heard backstage. He was running to get to his place. Late, again. “Whoa!” The long-haired ghost exclaimed as he almost bumped into Caleb. At least he was already in his costume this time. “Caleb.” He gulped. “I’m sorry, this is not gonna happen again, I lost track of time again and I-”

“William.” Caleb stopped him.

Willie recoiled as Caleb approached him, to no one’s surprise. Caleb had been specially cruel to Willie since he betrayed him to help Alex, Luke and Reggie. Caleb had put him under house arrest, complete with a spell around his room that didn’t let Willie leave or poof out unless it was permitted. Only letting him leave his room when it was time to do the shows.

“I’ve been thinking,” Caleb said. “You’ve been a good boy lately, William.” Willie was fearful, probably thinking it was a trick. “What I mean is, you haven’t given me any reason not to trust you expect that one time, right?” Caleb waited for Willie to nod so he could continue. “As I’m feeling very generous lately, I’ll give you your skating privileges back. Maybe being outside might help you remember the right time to get to our shows.”

“Really?” Willie asked. Surprise stamped his face. 

“Really.” Caleb grinned as he walked towards the stage. Willie being around those boys again could benefit tremendously to his plan of taking Julie Molina. “Starting tomorrow, you’re free.” He stopped mid-step. “Well, as free as you can be.”

* * *

It was so early in the morning, the sun haven’t even come out yet. Julie’s favorite time of the day to get work done.

“Guys?” Julie walked in the studio, barely avoiding stepping on the equipment the band left behind. “You here? I hope you’re not planning to scare me!”

No response. They were definitely not there. It was the perfect time to get some work done.

Julie walked upstairs, remembering the time she went to that area of the studio and found a CD that changed her life forever.

There were so many old things there, Julie didn’t even know where to start. Bags full of the boys’ clothes, a painting kit, old vinyls mixed with other paraphernalia, and boxes. Boxes and boxes of things she never dared to touch. She decided to start from somewhere, so she picked a box that had a handful of printed photos and a very old polaroid camera.

Julie sat down on the floor, ignoring the years of dust around her. She looked through the photos, all dated from the late 80’s to the mid 90’s. Julie smiled fondly at what she saw. Her ghosts, back when they were alive. There was a lot to look at. A lot to look back from a time she wasn’t a part of.

She separated a few of her favorites. A picture from Alex’s 16th birthday, where they all shoved his face with a rainbow cake, one with Reggie playing the banjo and wearing an oversized cowboy hat, one with Luke sleeping all curled up on the couch downstairs, another with the three of them sharing very questionable matching haircuts, and one dated from a very fateful day: July 22nd, 1995.

Julie looked at the photo with an empathetic smile. Strangely, that was the first photoshe’d seen where Bobby was in frame. He was in the forefront of the picture, clearly holding the camera. Luke, Alex and Reggie had their arms around each other beside Bobby. On the background was the Orpheum sign, with Sunset Curve’s name written bellow it. All of them looked so happy, so hopeful. They had so much ahead of them and it all got taken away so quickly.

Julie continued looking through the photos. She had already wasted way too much time but was too curious not to continue.

She went on the next photo but had to do a double take. It was from the same day in 1995. Bobby was holding the camera again, but he wasn’t with the other boys or by himself on that picture. There was a girl beside him, making a hand-horn gesture.

Julie couldn’t believe it. She was shocked. No, she was panicked. I couldn’t be her.

“Mom?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Used: "What I Like About You" by Jonas Blue & Theresa Rex
> 
> Season Playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/12KdUOQ83XwdSAJNbKHrqR?si=NhehlozoSzeVErs7ktc4jw
> 
> Julie's Outfits:  
> [Orange Dress.](https://netflix.homeofthenutty.com/displayimage.php?album=224&pid=361053#top_display_media)   
>  [Camo Outfit.](https://urstyle.fashion/styles/2801395)  
>  [Final Scene.](https://urstyle.fashion/styles/2821995)
> 
> Flynn's Outfits:  
> [First Appearance.](https://urstyle.fashion/styles/2798459)  
>  [Denim Dress.](https://urstyle.fashion/styles/2832867)
> 
> Carrie's Outfit:  
> [School.](https://urstyle.fashion/styles/2822040)
> 
> Please tell me what you think so far in the comments! See you next episode!


	2. Episode 2: No Faker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julie struggles with her feelings after finding out a secret from her mother’s past. Alex searches for Willie and reminisces about their connection. Flynn faces the consequences of a lie she told Carrie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the end of the chapter notes for song credits and links for this season’s playlist and character outfits. Good reading!

1995

The flash from Bobby’s camera was almost blinding. The picture he just took with Rose looked great. They made hand-horns and stuck their tongues out, looking like the rockstars Bobby strived to be. 

“You’ve been taking a lot of pictures today, huh?” Rose asked, resuming cleaning a table. 

Bobby chuckled. “I just don’t want to miss a thing. Tonight’s gonna change my life.” She smiled back at him.“So, did you and your band play here too?” He flipped his hair away from his face. 

“Nah. We’re still trying to make it. I think it will be a long way until we get to _your_ level.” Both looked at the stage Sunset Curve had done their soundcheck. “Maybe with songs like yours, we might get a chance. Did you write that one?” 

Bobby gulped. This girl was interested in him. Maybe, he couldn’t tell for sure. She was at least being friendly. That was a start. That had to mean he had to keep up with it, right? It wouldn’t hurt anybody to say he wrote Sunset Curve’s songs to impress a girl. No one would know. 

“Yes.” He tried to sound smug.

“Rad!”

“I write all the songs for the band, actually. I have a lot of songs that we haven’t even recorded yet. I could show them to you, sometime.” He winked at her. 

“Okay. I write music too.” Rose went on to talk about her band. Bobby had clearly misread her interest in him.

On one hand, Bobby felt bad for lying to this girl for no reason, on the other, he felt relieved not being obligated to flirt with her anymore. 

Bobby always felt that when he flirted with girls. Obligated. He never understood why. It wasn’t like Alex, who just didn’t like girls that way. Bobby never liked _anyone_ that way. No matter how much he tried, he couldn’t feel whatever it was to have a crush on someone. Whenever his friends talked about theirs, he always went along with them so he wouldn’t feel left out. One more reason why he felt like an outsider in the world of Luke, Reggie and Alex. It was tiring. 

“...and your friends seem fun.” Rose brought Bobby back to reality. “Are you guys always like that?”

“ _They_ are always like that.” He smirked, thinking of his bandmates. “I’m just around to keep them out of trouble, play the guitar and write songs.” He kept the lie going. 

“Right.” They laughed together. Rose had something imediately disarming about her, something that made Bobby want to be her friend. 

“Where are they, anyway?” Bobby looked over Rose’s shoulder, at the door. “How long does it even take to eat a hotdog?” He didn’t want to admit it, but he was getting worried.

“I’m sure they will be here any sec-”

“Robert Wilson?” A man in a police uniform interrupted them. He had a somber tone in his voice.

Bobby’s worries skyrocketed.

He took a long breath, leaving Rose to follow the police officer. He tried to remain calm, reminding himself he had nothing to hide except for a little white lie he just told a pretty girl. 

“Yes? That’s me. Something wrong?”

“I’m afraid so. Did you know Luke Patterson, Alexander Mercer and Reginald Peters?” 

“Yes, I know them. They are my bandmates, my best friends. Did something happen?” The police officer’s face turned from stoic to sympathetic. His pause felt like forever. The longer it took for him to speak, the more distressed Bobby felt. “Are they in trouble? Are they hurt? Are they...” He couldn’t finish that sentence. 

“Why don’t you sit down for a second?”

Static noise. Bobby’s vision was a blur. 

“No.” His worst fear was just confirmed. “No, no, no, no, no, no!” This couldn’t be happening, this couldn’t be real. Not them. Bobby felt the air being sucked out of his lungs, rivers of tears stream uncontrollably down his cheeks, and despair. So much despair. Everything was blurry now. He couldn’t hear anything other than static noise. He was having a nightmare but he couldn’t wake up. There was only darkness. 

**_~ Julie and the Phantoms Opening Plays ~_ **

2020 

Julie stomped her feet with so much anger she could’ve made the ground tremble. There she was, holding a picture from 1995, the day the guys died that proved they knew her mom back then. She never felt so confused, betrayed, angry. Why would they lie?

She walked to the piano and played it. Well, “played” was an overstatement. She was so enraged, she just agressively tapped the keys with no rhythm or reason, like she didn’t know how to play at all. It sounded horrible.

“La, la, la, la. Edge of great, la, la, la, la.” She impatiently pushed the keys until the boys poofed in front of her.

“Julie, you okay?” Luke asked, smiling through his worried expression. Reggie and Alex stood beside him, with the same concern in their faces. 

“No! I’m not okay!” She walked from the piano to get to them. “What is the meaning of this?” Julie hated how much she sounded like she was yelling at her spouse after catching them cheating. She handed Luke the picture of Bobby and her mom. 

“You found this here?” Alex asked, holding another edge of the picture.

“Wait a second! Isn’t that Rose? That girl we flirted with at our soundcheck? Back in ‘95?” Reggie jumped in, a childish innocence echoed in his voice. 

“Dude!” Luke smacked Reggie in the shoulder. 

“That’s my mom.” Julie crossed her arms. 

“What?” The ghosts asked in unison. 

“My mom! You met my mom the day you guys died but never said anything! You even took pictures!”

“Whoa-whoa-whoa!” Luke took one step closer to Julie. She backed away. “We didn’t know that was your mom! We didn’t even know your mom’s name was Rose! I don’t think you ever said it!” He shifted the blame to Julie. Sure, he had a point. “Besides, this was Bobby’s thing! He was always following us around with that stupid camera. It was annoying.”

“Wait a minute!” Reggie looked like had an epiphany. “We all flirted with Julie’s mom?”

“Correction.” Alex interrupted. He pointed at the boys to his left. “ _You two_ flirted with Julie’s mom. I just thought she was nice.” He smiled at Julie but she didn’t reciprocate. “Right, bad timing, sorry.” 

“I don’t understand.” Julie said, going back to Luke’s previous statement. “I get why your things are still in the studio, but why are Bobby’s stuff still here?” 

“This _was_ his house, maybe he just forgot?” Luke stated, matter-of-factly. 

“Wait. What?” 

“You didn’t know?”

“Did you think we just rehearsed in a random garage?” Alex asked in tone Julie did not appreciate. “Bobby would also let us stay here when we needed.”

“This is too much.” Julie adjusted her glasses. “How did I not know any of this? I knew my mom had met Trevor before I was born but I never thought it was back when he was still Bobby. Why would he _give her_ his house?” She looked down at the picture again, seeing a younger version of her mother, her arm around a young Trevor Wilson in a striped shirt and a vest. “I need to settle this.” 

“Julie! Where are you going?” Luke asked. 

“I’m gonna ask my dad about this.” Julie said, already at the door. 

“Are you still mad at us?!” Reggie yelled.

“No!” She yelled back as she walked up the backyard stairs, trying to contain her smile. “You can go on with your day!”

* * *

Alex couldn’t keep a straight face for much longer after Julie left the garage.

“Something funny, Alex?” Luke asked him, no humor in his voice. 

“You guys flirted with Julie’s mom!” Alex let out the laughter held onto.

“That’s it. You’re dying again!”

* * *

“Hey, kid! Were you cleaning up the garage?” Ray asked Julie as soon as she walked in the kitchen. 

He had breakfast ready, a smile on his face and patiently waited for his children to join him. 

“I’m happy you accepted Trevor’s offer to play at that party.” Ray said. “I’m proud of you.” He was so supportive of Julie’s music it was unbelivable. “Pancakes?”

“I’m not hungry right now.” Julie answered, avoiding eye contact and hugging herself.

“ _Que pasó?_ ” Ray set the plate down, shifting his attention to Julie. “Something about mom?”

“Kinda.”

“What is it?”

Ray had been so understanding and sweet with her issues for so long, Julie didn’t want to ruin it by accusing him of lying to her. She had to be careful on how to ask him what was bothering her.

“I was cleaning up the garage like you asked,” Julie played with the blue cuffs of her jacket, pulling them to cover her knuckles. “and I ended up finding a lot of Trevor’s things there.” She finally looked up at her dad. He didn’t seem surprised. “I even found a picture of him with mom when they were young. Like they were friends or something.” 

“I see.” Ray sat down. “You want to know why his stuff is there?” Julie nodded.

“Did they like, date or something?” Julie was disgusted at her question but needed to know.

“What? No. No way. Yikes.” Ray seemed even more disgusted than Julie.

“Then why are we living in his house and why did no one tell me about it?” 

“Your mom would have been the best to answer this but I’ll tell you what I know, okay?” He placed a loving hand on her shoulder. “All I know is that Trevor and Rose met because of their music and became friends after it. They were friends for some time when I met your mom. They weren’t as close after he got famous but remained amicable with each other, mostly because of your friendship with Carrie.”

Julie had fond memories of Carrie from that time. When they were four years old, in 2009, singing in the car, watching old movies and having tea parties. Too bad their friendship only lasted a few more years after that. 

“But what about our house?” Julie asked. “I remember living here since I was a baby.”

“Trevor sold it to us when he moved to his mansion. We were having a tough time with money so we bought it for cheap.” Ray looked around the room. “I mean, that’s the only way a photographer and an aspiring musician could have a house like this.” He chuckled.

“Why didn’t you or mom ever tell me any of that?” 

“Because of you and Carrie.” Ray admitted. “Rose and Trevor didn’t want you or Carrie to feel like you were in debt or depended on each other. And after your friendship with Carrie strained, we decided it was for the best to not put that pressure on any of you.” 

“Right.” Julie looked down again. 

A million thoughts ran through her head. A lot she thought was true about her family and Carrie’s had been manipulated. She also had to deal with the fact that her mom knew Sunset Curve and knew Trevor when he was taking credit for songs he didn’t write. Did Rose know he was doing all that? If she did, she never told anyone, not even Ray. Not even Julie.

Julie didn’t know what to do, didn’t know what to think. Why would her mother lie, then? 

“Julie,” Ray stared at Julie’s sleeves. She was pulling her cuffs again. “It’s not a big conspiracy against you, I promise. It was not a big deal at the time, nor is it now.”

“I know, I know. I’m sorry.” She let go of her sleeves. 

“Then why are you so worked up about this?” 

“I dunno.” She lied. “I guess I never thought our families were so deeply connected, that’s all.”

* * *

The bells for the first period had just rang, Flynn rushed to get to class. On her way, she saw Julie by her locker, talking to Nick. Actually, only Nick was talking, Julie only nodded politely, she looked tired. 

“Right, right.” Julie said to Nick, smiling at Flynn when she approached them. A smile that didn’t reach her eyes. She needed help and Flynn was there to rescue. 

“Nick! Hey!” Flynn used all her likability towards the boy. “It’s _totally_ a shame we have to get to class, right Julie?” Julie nodded, understanding where Flynn was going. “You know, if you want to hang out, you should _totally_ go to the homecoming game tonight! Julie will _totally_ be there! Right, Jules?”Julie’s eyes widened but she agreed with another “Totally”.

“I’ll be there.” Nick said. There was something different about his smile. “Goodbye, Julie.” He tipped his hat. “Flynn.”

“Bye!” Flynn waved at him. 

Julie turned to her best friend. “So, we’re lying to Nick too?” 

“Too?” 

Julie sighed. “Nothing. I’m going to class. Talk to you later?”

“Okay.” Flynn felt a small pain in her chest. “Sure you’re alright?”

“I am. I just need some time. I don’t want to deal with any more drama today.” Julie’s face changed. “Speaking of drama, I’m out.” 

Flynn was confused. She looked behind her and saw the reason of Julie leaving abruptly. 

“Hi, Flynn.” Carrie waved her perfectly manicured fingers. 

“Hey, Carrie.” Flynn faked an Oscar-worthy smile. It had to look sincere or Carrie would suspect Flynn’s plan to spy on the Wilsons. “Do you want to work on the music project tonight?” 

“I already told you I can’t tonight. I’m performing at the homecoming game, remember?” Flynn rolled her eyes. “Maybe you should come watch. See what a good performance is like for once.”

“Not in a million years.”

“Why? You have something better to do?”

“I...I do actually!” Carrie waited for Flynn to elaborate. Flynn panicked, she searched for Julie but she was long gone. “Julie and the Phantoms has a gig tonight and I’m gonna film them.” Flynn imediatelly shut her mouth and closed her eyes. What had she done? 

“Really?” Carrie scrunched her nose. She was calling Flynn’s bluff from miles away. “I can’t wait to see the footage tomorrow. I’ll tell everyone about it. See you later.” She side-eyed Flynn as she left. 

Great. Now Flynn had to find a gig and find it fast, or else she was going to get humiliated.

* * *

Beach. Skatepark. Museum. Walk of Fame. Repeat. That had been Alex’s itinerary for the day. He kept poofing in and out of those places for hours in the hopes of finding Willie in one of them, but so far he had no luck. 

Beach. Repeat.

Skatepark. Repeat.

Museum. Repeat. 

Walk of Fame. Repeat. 

Nothing. Alex started to worry. What if Caleb had done something to Willie? What if their last hug was in fact the last time they’d see each other? Alex felt his chest tighten, it was getting harder to keep a steady breathing pattern, his hands were trembling. Before, all he wanted was to see if, a least, Willie was okay. Now he expected the worst.

No. Alex internally yelled at himself. He just had no luck. 

Repeat. 

No sign of Willie. He had to be in one of those places, right? Those were all the places Willie took Alex to. Places he said were important to him, important to the both of them, where they got to know each other, where Alex realized he wasn’t just having a puppy crush on the ghost with kind eyes and weird sense of humor, but he was actually starting to fall for him. He had to be in one of them. 

Repeat. Repeat. Repeat. 

Alex was on the verge of giving up. He poofed in the Walk of Fame one last time before ending his search. The stress was building up for so long, all he wanted was to just sit down and cry. If only Willie was there to help him feel at ease again. To just bump into him with his skateboard, take off his helmet and make Alex’s heart stop for solid five seconds again. If only...

Alex heard the sound of wheels running behind him. He turned around, it was getting closer. He had no time to react. 

Crash.

Alex fell with his back to the ground. A heavy amount of weight on top of him.

He slowly opened his eyes, and as if the universe had finally been on his side for once, there he was. Willie. Getting up from top of him. His face inches from Alex’s. 

“Willie?” Alex finally said. He couldn’t hide the joy he felt even if he tried. 

“Alex?” Willie’s eyes widened. He pulled away from Alex, crawling backwards, quickly getting up. 

Alex stepped forward, but Willie backed away. He looked scared. 

“That’s it. I officially lost it. Can ghosts even lose it?” Willie talked to himself. “You’re not real!” He looked up at Alex, probably expecting him to disappear, but naturally, nothing happened. 

“Willie.” Alex stepped forward again, slower this time. He firmly placed his hands on Willie’s shoulders, stared at him right in the eyes, holding back the desire to just pull him into a hug right then and there. “I’m real. I’m here.”

Willie seemed skeptical at first. His eyes searched for something in Alex’s that he didn’t seem to find. He suddenly cupped Alex’s face with his hands and pushed out a strand of blond hair Alex’s didn’t even notice was in the way. 

“Alex!” Willie smiled. The softest, most beautiful, most sincere smile Alex had ever seen. Oh, how he missed that smile. “But how? I thought-”

“Julie.” Alex smiled back at him. “She saved us. We are okay now.”

“You’re?”

Alex was going to assure him again but he was cut by Willie’s embrace. He wrapped his arms around Alex steadily, desperately, gripping the back of Alex’s shirt as if he was begging the other boy to never let go. Alex didn’t. He hugged him back, just as urgently, burying his face on Willie’s shoulder, taking in every second to memorize that moment.They stayed like that for a long time.

* * *

Julie was lying in her bed, arms and legs spread like a starfish, staring at the ceiling like it held all the answers from the universe. Flynn raised her eyebrow when she found her friend like that. Good thing she came to visit after school. 

“I can see you’re still hung up about that thing with your mom.” Flynn said, recalling the conversation they had during lunch break. 

“Can you tell?” Julie didn’t look back at Flynn. 

“So I was right about her connection to the guys?”

“You said she was a fan.” 

“Okay, so I was half-right.” Julie didn’t answer. 

Humor wasn’t working, Flynn had to get to the core of Julie’s problem. She sat on the edge of the bed, taking off her red sunglasses to look at Julie better. “Isn’t that a good thing? You are more connected to them than we initially thought. Why is that bothering you so much?”

Julie sat up, sighing. “I don’t know. I guess I feel betrayed? Confused? My mom and I were so close. Thinking she would hide a big secret like knowing Sunset Curve and knowing Trevor Wilson was Bobby doesn’t sit well with me. I don’t understand why she wouldn’t tell me that.”

“Well, it’s not something you just bring up during family dinner.” Flynn cleared her throat to make an impression of a 1950’s suburban housewife, the furthest from what Rose Molina was like. “How was school today, honey? By the way, did you know I met this band for five minutes and then they died? I am also friends with their surviving member, that’s why we have his amazing house and why you’re friends with his daughter! Potatoes?” 

Julie laughed with Flynn. “When you put it like that...”

“You need a distraction. How about this, we go out for boba, hang out at the pier for a little bit and we find you a place to perform tonight? Singing your heart out always brightens your mood.”

“You mentioned finding a place for the band to perform a lot of times today. Why?” Dang it. As much as Flynn wanted to make it her mission to help Julie out, she had an ulterior motive. And Julie, being her best friend, saw right through her. Flynn had to come clean.

“I might have told Carrie that you had a gig tonight and now I need to proof.” 

“Flynn!” 

“I understand if you don’t want to do it.” Flynn assured. “I’ll deal with the consequences.”

“Ugh, fine.” Julie got up from her bed, picked up her bag, pulled Flynn up and linked their elbows together. “But you’re paying for my boba.”

* * *

“Then she hugged us and we all started glowing, feeling stronger.” Alex recounted the night Julie made them tangible to Willie. They were in Julie’s studio. Just the two of them, sitting on the couch, so close their hands were almost touching. Almost. “Then the stamps disappeared and now she can touch us all the time.” 

“That’s incredible.” Willie said. His voice still had that effect on Alex. Instant comfort, peace. Like nothing else mattered except for the two of them. “Julie’s really something else, huh?”

“She is, yeah.” 

“Remind me to personally thank her,” Willie looked down at their hands and back up at Alex’s eyes. “for bringing you back to me.”

Alex had no response to that. His heart was beating a million miles an hour. He could feel his cheeks getting redder. He looked down at their hands again, they were practically crashing together. Willie followed his gaze. He moved his pinkie over Alex’s like it was nothing. Alex reciprocated, interlocking his pinkie with Willie’s. It felt so natural, so intimate, like they did that all the time.

They looked up at one another again. Alex didn’t know what to do. Willie’s face was closer to his, not a lot, just enough to be noticeable. Alex didn’t say a word, his only thoughts were of how beautiful Willie was and how aware he was of their closeness. Alex leaned his face a little closer to Willie’s too, hoping he wasn’t imagining what was happening. Willie’s lips curved upwards as he leaned even closer to Alex. Were they really having a moment? Were they really going to kiss? 

The drummer closed his eyes and as his lips were a breath away from Willie’s, _they_ poofed in.

Both Alex and Willie backed away from each other as Luke and Reggie suddenly appeared in front of them. Alex never wanted to punch his bandmates like now. They were completely oblivious to what they just had interrupted. Luke was talking about a song to cheer Julie up while Reggie gave him ideas.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah!” Reggie agreed with whatever Luke said. Alex and Willie glanced at each other, they had let go of each other’s fingers for a while now. Alex already missed it. They waited to be acknowledged by the other two boys in the room. “Hi Alex! Hi Willie!” Reggie got back into conversation and then turned his head simultaneously with Luke. “Willie?!” 

Willie waved his arms around, like he was doing jazz hands. Luke and Reggie simply jumped at the skater like he was their best friend instead. Alex was slightly jealous. 

“Dude! You found him!” Luke enthusiastically said to Alex. 

Alex got up from the couch to stand with the rest of them. “Yeah, we... Found each other.” He glanced quickly at Willie, who responded with a smirk that made Alex blush further more. 

“And are you okay? Is Caleb still on your tail?” Reggie asked.

“Caleb has been acting weird lately.” Willie’s voice hardened. “He’s been out most of the day and only coming back at night. He kept me under surveillance for a really long time too. I don’t know what he’s been up too but I don’t think it’s good.” Their faces dropped. Willie must have noticed, cause he soon eased their minds. “I don’t think it has anything to do with you guys, if that’s for any consolation. He haven’t mentioned the three of you ever since we thought you perished.” 

“That’s...Comforting.” Luke hesitated.

“Well,” Willie picked up his skateboard. “as much as I would love to stay for longer, I better get going. Caleb still owns my soul and I don’t want to lead him to you guys again.” Luke and Reggie looked at Alex with worried eyes, they clearly didn’t want to go through that pain again. “See you around?” Willie looked at Alex too, but his eyes were as serene as the ocean’s waves. He grabbed Alex’s fingers like he did when they said goodbye to each other in front of the Orpheum. Alex happily nodded, Willie nodded back and poofed out. 

Alex couldn’t help but smile. He didn’t even care his bandmates were still staring at him. He looked from where Willie just was to Reggie and Luke. They had dumb smiles stamping their faces that basically yelled out how happy they were for him and also had a hint of “We now have blackmail material against you”. 

“What?” Alex asked, exasperated. Luke was about to say something, he could feel it. 

“I don’t like to say I told you so, but...” Luke had that smug smile he reserved for when he knew he was right. 

Fortunately, like Luke and Reggie, Alex also had blackmail material against them. “At least I didn’t flirt with my crush’s mom.” He crossed his arms, proudly at the comeback.

“Dude! Stop reminding me of that!”

* * *

Julie sat on a bench in front of a pizza place at the pier, sipping on her bubble tea and quietly watching Flynn approaching the businesses in the area. She wasn’t getting very lucky with that.

“Sir! Have you heard of Julie and the Phan- Hey! Wait! Where you going?! Hey! COME BACK HERE!” Flynn chased an employee from the pub across the street. No chance of playing there anytime soon now, specially after Flynn threw a bagel at the guy.

Julie shifted her gaze at the man who worked at the pizza place behind her. He was about her dad’s age, wore an apron and carried boxes of produce for the restaurant. Julie wasn’t paying more attention than that. All she could think of was her mom. 

Rose had always been this perfect picture painted in Julie’s mind. Thinking she was just like everybody else, someone who made mistakes, who had secrets, someone who lied, confused Julie beyond comprehension.

The perfect painting had been meddled with. It was now damaged. No matter how exquisite it was beneath the damage, the flaws were all Julie could focus on now.

Worst part was, Julie didn’t know if she was even allowed to feel that. She didn’t want to resent her mother, specially after her untimely death. She secretly wanted to be back to a time when she was blissfully ignorant about her mom’s life. 

“Excuse me, are you Julie?” The man with the apron asked, putting down a crate of tomatoes. “Julie from Julie and the Phantoms?”

Julie chocked. Not just from being snapped back to reality, but from the poor timing of being spooked right as she swallowed half the tapioca balls in her drink. Dying by drinking bubble tea would be fitting with her band, she thought. Fortunately, Flynn came to rescue her, tapping on her back so Julie wouldn’t choke to death.

“Yes, she is.” Flynn answered for her, placing her elbow on Julie’s shoulder.

“I’ve seen your videos!” He said with enthusiasm. There was a sense of familiarity to him, like Julie had seen him before. “Sorry, how rude of me. I’m Don. I own this little place here.” He pointed at the pizzeria behind the girls then shook their hands. “I saw you’re trying to get gigs. Thought that after your viral videos and opening for _Panic! At The Disco_ you would be flooding with offers.”

“So did we.” Flynn responded. “Unfortunately, those things don’t mean instant fame anymore. We have to work twice as hard.”

“If you’re interested in playing somewhere a little smaller and less cool than your usual venue, we’re having a open sky night at the pizzeria tonight.”

“Open sky night?” Julie asked.

“We open the patio area, make a fire, have some live music. Something small and cozy. We’d love to have your band if you want.”

Julie and Flynn eyed each other, they were almost vibrating with excitement. 

“Okay.” Flynn said. “Let’s talk about business.”

* * *

Caleb always thought of himself as a smart man, but somehow he was fooled by a fifteen year-old who used the word “totally” three times in the same sentence and wore a padlock around her neck. He was now sitting on the bleachers of football field, suffering from having to deal with screaming teenagers and annoying athletes. The only saving grace was the halftime show. 

Dirty Candy walked into the grass field to the beat of their song, strutting like they owned the place, wearing sequined blazers and shorts in their designated colors, paired with dress shirts and bow ties. Caleb appreciated their style. 

**_I can see myself in a Maserati_ **

**_Livin' the drive, headed to the party_ **

**_I got another day (oh)_ **

**_Whoa-oh, whoa-oh_ **

**_I won't crack under the pressure_ **

**_Cool as diamonds, I'm forever_ **

**_I've got another place (that's right)_ **

**_Whoa-oh, whoa-oh_ **

**_Me and my girls goin' MI6_ **

**_Shakin' up, stirred, yeah, that's it_ **

**_Oh-oh, oh-oh, what's up?_ **

**_Oh-oh, oh-oh_ **

**_Here in my head goin' MIA_ **

**_Yeah, I'm on a mission and I'm comin' your way_ **

**_Oh-oh, oh-oh, what's up?_ **

**_Oh-oh, oh-oh_ **

**_I wanna be smooth_ **

**_I wanna be (ooh)_ **

**_I wanna be just like James_ **

**_I wanna be bad_ **

**_I wanna be (uh)_ **

**_I wanna be just like, just like_ **

**_Wanna be the thing_ **

**_I wanna be it_ **

**_I wanna be just like James_ **

**_A girl can dream_ **

**_I wanna be_ **

**_Just like James_ **

**_Bond, that is_ **

Carrie stood at the center of the field as the intricate choreography went on. She clearly had no intention of sharing the spotlight with her bandmates. She was the star and she knew it. Caleb wished she had been his target for possession instead of the body he currently inhabited, at least they would have had something in common. 

**_When they see me_ **

**_They're gonna wanna be me_ **

**_Livin' my life gla-amorously_ **

**_Ain't nobody ever_ **

**_Gonna hit me in my blind spot_ **

**_Get up in my bang-bang_ **

**_And the whatnot_ **

**_I'll be the girl Bond_ **

**_Not gonna be the Bond girl_ **

**_I'll be the girl Bond_ **

**_Not gonna be the Bond girl_ **

Unfortunately, Carrie wouldn’t work. Nick was the perfect target because he was sincere. Carrie was clearly putting a front for the audience. She oozed overcompensation by insecurity, one crack and she would crumble. 

_One crack and she would crumble_ , Caleb thought again. That was it. His plan to take Julie Molina started brewing in his mind. The perfect way to make her weak. 

**_A girl can dream_ **

**_I wanna be_ **

**_Just like James_ **

**_Bond, that is_ **

* * *

The boys had just poofed at the pizza place. It was certainly nice and cozy like Don hadmentioned. The patio was decorated with fairy lights and lanterns, patrons gathered around the fireplace in the center and they had a breathtaking view of the ocean at night. Truly gorgeous.

Julie sat on a stool on the small stage near the fire. She adjusted the fabric of her outfit, making sure she looked presentable.

She wore an off-shoulder crop top and a layered skirt, both made with turquoise tulle, embellished with golden stars. She paired the outfit with sequined converses and yellow flowers in her hair. She felt beautiful, ethereal, like a sea princess. In fact, the outfit was the only thing keeping her from feeling completely awful since the day started. 

“Ready?” Flynn asked, projector in one hand and phone on the other. 

“I guess.” Julie shrugged. “I still don’t feel great, you know?” 

“You’re gonna kill it. I’ll be in the back there to film you.” 

After Flynn left, Luke, Reggie and Alex sat by Julie’s side.

“It’s about that thing with your mom, right?” Luke asked, sitting closer to her. 

“Yeah.” Julie looked down and back up again. They didn’t say a word but shared a look that meant they were not leaving until she opened up to them. So she did. “I feel lied to. I feel wronged. But worst of all, I feel like I shouldn’t feel any of that about my mom.”

Each of the boys placed a hand on Julie. Luke had a hand on her back, Reggie on her shoulder and Alex kneeled in front of her to hold her hands. 

“Julie.” Alex said. He sounded like an older brother ready to share his wisdom. “We know how that feels.” He shared a gaze with Luke and Reggie. One Julie couldn’t be relate to. They had really rocky relationships with their parents, something Julie was fortunate enough not to have. “I know it’s hard to find out your parents aren’t perfect. They are supposed to be our role models, our refuges, but in the end of the day, they are exactly like us. They disappoint, they mess up.”

“I know it’s a complicated feeling, Julie.” Reggie said, sounding the most serious Julie hadever heard him. “But it’s okay to feel negative things about your parents. Doesn’t mean you love them any less, or vice-versa.”

“You’re not betraying your mother’s memory by acknowledging she wasn’t a perfect person.” Luke interjected. His hand slipped into where Alex’s was, right over Julie’s. “Dying doesn’t make anyone a perfect angel. I mean, look at us.” That earned a chuckle from the four of them. 

“Thanks, guys.” Julie smiled at them. “But still, I don’t feel like-”

“I know what will make you feel better.” Luke jumped from his stool, summoned his acoustic guitar and winked at Alex and Reggie to follow his lead. 

**_Do-do-do, do-do-do-do-do_ **

**_Do-do-do, do-do-do-do-do_ **

**_Do-do-do, do-do-do-do-do_ **

**_Do-do-do, do-do-do_ **

Reggie summoned another acoustic guitar, while Alex improvised the percussion by tapping his hands on his chest and legs. They grinned at Julie, expecting her to start the first verse. She gave in. 

**_I'm alright just being me_ **

**_Like ticking clocks, these people talk about_ **

**_Who I'm supposed to be_ **

**_I'm still here and incomplete_ **

**_And it takes all my energy_ **

**_Just to find out what I need_ **

At this point, the ghosts were already visible to everyone at the patio. Julie got up from the stool. She picked up her tambourine and hopped around as she harmonized with the three boys. 

**_Oh,_ ** **_I_ ** **_ain't_ ** **_got time, no_ ** **_time for all_ ** **_these takers_ **

**_Say what you want, I'll be my own heartbreaker_ **

**_Be who I am 'cause I am no, no faker_ **

**_Yeah, I am no, no faker_ **

**_Yeah, I am no, no faker_ **

Julie skipped like a little girl, shaking her tambourine like there was no tomorrow. Luke, Alex and Reggie followed her, then passed her so each would go to a different spot of the patio. 

**_Do-do-do, do-do-do-do-do_ **

**_Do-do-do, do-do-do-do-do_ **

**_Do-do-do, do-do-do-do-do_ **

**_Do-do-do, do-do-do_ **

She stopped by Luke first, near the window. He sang the next verse. 

**_Twenty seconds, twenty years_ **

**_Just one more year ‘til I address all of my fears_ **

**_It's not too late to turn back now_ **

**_But if I do, what should I do?_ **

**_I'll probably end up on the ground_ **

**_I won't let them drag me down_ **

Julie went to Reggie and then Alex. They played and danced along with her as she reached the chorus again. 

**_No, I ain't got time, no time for complicators_ **

**_Say what you want, I'll get there now or later_ **

**_Be who I am 'cause I am no, no faker_ **

**_Yeah, I am no, no faker_ **

**_Yeah, I am no, no faker_ **

The band skipped together back to the main stage. Julie smiled at Flynn’s camera when she passed by her, and waved at Don and his employees at the counter. 

**_Do-do-do, do-do-do-do-do_ **

**_Do-do-do, do-do-do-do-do_ **

**_Do-do-do, do-do-do-do-do_ **

**_Do-do-do, do-do-do_ **

Back to the small stage, Julie stared at the ocean. She closed her eyes for a second, dedicating the next verse to all the negative feelings she had that day. 

**_Wasting my days on people who just don't care_ **

**_Too hard on myself, I had to learn to be fair_ **

**_I ain't got room, no room for trouble makers_ **

**_And you can say what you want_ **

**_No, I don't need no favors_ **

Julie looked around at her band. She smiled at them, they smiled back. They finished the song. 

**_Be who I am 'cause I am no, no faker_ **

**_Yeah, I am no, no faker_ **

**_Yeah, I am no, no faker_ **

**_Do-do-do, do-do-do-do-do_ **

**_Do-do-do, do-do-do-do-do_ **

**_Do-do-do, do-do-do-do-do_ **

**_Do-do-do, do-do-do_ **

**_Do-do-do, do-do-do-do-do_ **

**_Do-do-do, do-do-do-do-do_ **

**_Do-do-do, do-do-do-do-do_ **

**_Do-do-do, do-do-do_ **

* * *

After the performance, Don insisted that Julie and Flynn had his signature pizza. Good thing they did. It was the best pizza Julie had ever tasted. The two girls ate so much they barely had energy to get up from their chairs. Eventually they did, despite Flynn’s protests. She wanted to now live in the restaurant.

Julie went back to the stage to pick up her equipment. 

“Feeling better?” Luke asked as he appeared behind Julie with Reggie and Alex.

“Yes.”

“If you’re not yet, we can still help out. We can hang out, clean up the studio, anything!” Luke emphasized with his hands. “We’ll do whatever it takes, right boys?” Reggie and Alex agreed. 

“Thanks guys, but that’s okay. Just keeping me company is enough.” Julie assured them. “You can go, I’ll be home soon.” 

Just as the boys poofed, Flynn and Don walked towards Julie, who now had everything ready to go. 

“More pizza?” Julie asked Flynn. Her friend carried four sealed pizza boxes in her arms.

“Don’t judge me, I have a big family!” Flynn held on to the boxes like they were her babies. “Plus, they were free.” She smiled widely at Don. 

“You guys can have as many as you want if you perform here again.” Don said. The way his eyes perked up when he smiled was very cheerful, and still, very familiar. “We’re having a party here this weekend. Would you be available?”

“I have to check with my manager here,” Julie pointed at Flynn. “and with the rest of the band, but I think so.”

“Can’t wait to see the band again.”

* * *

Julie was back at the studio, sitting on the couch and watching the boys actually make some progress with cleaning up the place.

“So we kinda have a regular gig now?” Luke asked as he went through some boxes. 

“Kinda. The owner really likes us.” Julie answered. “By the way, did you see him?” The boys shook their heads. Julie could almost see the interrogation marks appearing on top of their heads. “He looks like someone but I don’t know who!” Julie said with a frustrated sigh. “I can’t get over it.”

“Like an actor or something?” Alex asked, almost laughing at Julie’s theatrics. 

“I don’t know. I’m losing my mind. He looks so familiar but I’m sure I’ve never seen him before.”

“I didn’t see him, but as the pizza connoisseur here, all I can say that the guy has talent.” Reggie cut in, licking his lips as if he had tasted the delicious food.

“How do you know?” Alex asked. 

“I’m a professional.”

That ensued a lighthearted discussion between the three ghosts, giving Julie a moment for introspection. She leaned back on the couch, looking up at the ceiling like she did when she wanted to contact her mom. She mouthed a quiet “I love you” to Rose. Whatever Julie’s mom had said or done in the past, she was still going to love her. No matter what. 

Julie looked back at her ghosts, adjusting herself in the couch to resume watching their silly discussion. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs Used:  
> “Just Like James” by Katherine McNamara  
> “no faker” by mxmtoon
> 
> [Season Playlist.](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/12KdUOQ83XwdSAJNbKHrqR?si=SMR9mw7xTRK1cp9sGPJyYg)
> 
> Outfits:  
> Julie:  
> [Blue Dress.](https://urstyle.fashion/styles/2821995)  
> [No Faker.](https://urstyle.fashion/styles/2821878)
> 
> Flynn:  
> [Black Dress.](https://urstyle.fashion/styles/2797027)  
> [No Faker.](https://urstyle.fashion/styles/2838789)
> 
> Carrie:  
> [School.](https://urstyle.fashion/styles/2836699)
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!


	3. Episode 3: Wanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reggie asks Julie for help to find his brother but there’s more to him than initially thought. Willie teaches Alex how to skateboard but their date ends up in disaster. Flynn and Luke learn how to communicate with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the end of the chapter notes for song credits, playlist and character outfits. Good reading!

1995

Time had no meaning anymore. How had it already been a week? A week since his three best friends died? Bobby didn’t feel like it was real. It wasn’t supposed to be real. He was supposed to have his dreams come true, but now? Now he was crying, wearing a black suit and hosting a funeral in his home. 

Well, hosting wasn’t the right word. He _avoiding_ it.

Bobby had his head between his knees, sitting on the couch Luke claimed when he ran from home. His studio never felt so lonely, yet it was the only place he still felt a whisper of their presence. Maybe because all their stuff was still there or maybe because he’d secluded himself to that garage since the night he had to identify their bodies.

He still had hope that, if he wished hard enough, he would open his eyes and the bad dream would be over.

A knock on the door. Could his wish have come true?

“Excuse me.” A girl’s voice brought him back to the nightmare he was still having. 

Bobby struggled to put his head up. He wiped his tears and saw a curly haired girl poking her head inside the studio, wearing black like everyone else in his house right now.

She carried a bouquet of round flowers with pointy petals. She must have really liked those flowers, seeing she had a silver pin that looked like them attached to her top as well. 

“Bobby? Can I come in?” She asked, raising her eyebrows. Bobby nodded. “I don’t know if you remember me, I’m-”

“Rose.” Bobby said. “From the Orpheum.” How could he forget her? She was the reason his parents weren’t hosting a funeral for him too. 

Rose shyly walked into the room, bringing an extreme sense of peace and security with her.

“Do you mind?” She asked, pointing to an empty vase. Bobby nodded again. She placed the flowers inside the vase, then poured water on them. “You could use some plants here.” She scanned the studio. “It would bring out the room.”

Bobby looked down at his shoes. He didn’t understand why Rose, a girl he talked once, was in his house, being so nice. He didn’t know how she even managed to get his address.He had vanished after that night and planned to stay hidden in the shadows for the rest of his life. 

“Why are you here? How did you find me?” Bobby adjusted his posture to ask.

She looked guilty. “I called your house after I heard what happened.”

Of course, he was everyone’s emergency contact, as he tragically found out, no wonder _his_ number was given to the Orpheum as well.

“I would have called _you_ specifically but who walks around wih cellular phones unless they’re millionaires, right?” She let out the most awkward laugh in the world, imediately followed by an apology. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t be making jokes.”

She sat beside Bobby on the couch, placing a hand on his back. It didn’t relax his tensed shoulders, but made him realize how long had it been since someone touched him. 

“I’m so sorry. No one should have to go through this.” 

Bobby agreed. He felt the weight of the world on his shoulders and it never stopped. Nothing made it better, nothing made it easier. 

“If you need someone to talk to, I’m here.” Rose smiled. 

Bobby inhaled. “I don’t know how to deal with this.” He let out. “They were the only friends I had. Now everything about them hurts.”

Bobby looked down again, not just from grief this time, but spite. He knew it in his core that if it was him, they wouldn’t be in this position. His door was always open when Reggie couldn’t handle his parents fighting, when Alex’s made him feel invalidated or when Luke needed a place to stay. Bobby never once received a thank you. 

“I don’t know why I’m still shocked. They always left me behind anyway, no wonder they did this together and left me to deal with it by myself.” Bobby regretted his words, despite how true they felt. “I can’t be near anything that has to do with them. I just want to forget it.”

“Bobby, look at me.” Rose only didn’t talk until his eyes locked with hers. “You’re still here, you have your memories, you have your songs,” A pain stung Bobby’s chest. He completely forgot about his lie. “you have a life to look foward to.” Rose pressed her lips together, brows furrowed. “I’m not gonna lie to you, what you’re going through is one of the worst things a person can to go through. It hurts, it’s hard and it feels like it’s never going to end, but you’re gonna get through it. It’s going to get easier.”

“How? How is it going to get easier?” Bobby’s vision blurred from the tears.

“You start out small.” Her voice soothed him. “Start by waking up, even if that’s all you do, Bobby.”

“I don’t know... Even hearing my name is too much. I was only Bobby around them.”

“Okay, what should I call you, then?”

Bobby was surprised Rose just accepted it. 

“Trevor. Trevor is fine. It’s my middle name.” 

“Alright, Trevor.” Rose’s voice softened. “I need to say my condolences to your friends’ families but I don’t know anyone in there.” Bobby exhaled. She was trying to help anyway she could. She was trying to be there for him. To be his friend. “Can you help me out? Is that okay?”

“Yeah. I can do that.” He got up and left the studio with Rose, feeling optimistic for the first time since Sunset Curve did their soundcheck at the Orpheum. 

**_~ Julie and the Phantoms Opening Plays ~_ **

2020

Julie was proud of the amount of progress they made with organizing the studio. She could finally walk around without tripping on their stuff and have an actual organized, clean space to hang out and rehearse again. There were only a few details left. 

“Alex, can you take those outside?” Julie asked from upstairs, tying her hair in a ponytail with a scrunchie. “Luke, can you put those vinyls over there? Thanks!” She went to the last box that belonged to the boys. “Alright, guys! Last box!” She opened it, and seeing the content, she decided to mess with them a little bit. “It looks like it has a bunch of real-life save icons! How weird.” She treated the floppy discs like they were alien technology. 

“C’mon, Julie! You know those are floppy discs!” Luke yelled on behalf of the three boys. Julie let out a big, toothy grin in response. He shook his head, smiling as well. “You got me.”

“So, trash?” 

“Trash.” 

“Good! We did it!” The boys high-fived each other as Julie proudly scanned the room. Her eyes landed on a plush horse. “Oh, look at this little guy! Luke, is he yours?” 

Reggie poofed out of nowhere to steal the horse from Julie’s hands. “No, he’s mine.” His voice was cold and hard. 

Julie felt terrible. Reggie had never being this intense about any of his belongings. He clearly had some attachment to that toy and Julie clearly overstepped.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to be a jerk, it’s just... I had this since I was a little kid.”

“It’s okay, Reggie. I understand.” Julie assured. She glanced quickly at Luke and Alex, and surely enough, they knew something she didn’t. 

“Ask her!” Alex and Luke yelled in unison.

“Ask me what?”

“Can you help me find my brother?” Reggie blurted out.

Wait. Reggie had a brother? Julie took a few seconds to process that. 

“Of course.” Julie said, walking down the stairs.

Of course she would help him, she would help any of them.

“Alex, I can help find your family too, if you want.”

“I’m fine.” Alex responded, quick as an arrow. He was smiling, not from happiness, but in a way that begged her not to ask any more questions. “In fact, I have somewhere to be.” His voice trembled a little bit. Whatever he had to deal with was making him nervous. He poofed before anyone was able to say goodbye. 

“He has a date!” Luke whisper-yelled after Alex left. 

Julie rolled her eyes. “C’mere, Reggie.” Julie patted the empty spot beside her on the couch as she opened her laptop. “Is your brother older or younger than you?” 

“Older by two years, why?” 

“Because I need to know where to look.” She made calculations in her head. “He would be in his 40’s now, so he’ll definitely be on Facebook.” She opened the page. “What’s his name?”

“Donnie Peters.” Reggie scooched closer. He watched her type very closely.

“Okay, here are all the Donnie Peters’ who have profiles. See if any of them look like your brother.”

“Hmm... No. No. No. Wait! That one! That’s him for sure!” 

Julie opened the profile. Her eyes widened, a swift wave of shock passed through her.“You gotta be kidding me.” Luke and Reggie stared at her like she’d grown two heads. “That’s Don! That’s the owner of the pizza place!”

“The one we’re performing again tonight?” Luke asked. 

“Yeah...” Julie’s brow furrowed. That’s why he looked so familiar. He looked like Reggie!She could see it now. He was an older, bearded version of her favorite bassist. “Wait. He saw you guys. He saw us perform. He saw _you_!” Julie looked back at Reggie. “ _Oh, no._ He saw you.” 

Julie thought back to when she first met Don. He said he watched the band’s videos. He had known about Reggie for a while now. He went out of his way to help them perform butdidn’t say a word about seeing his dead brother coming back to life. Something was wrong. 

Julie now had two missions: Help Reggie reunite with his brother and not let her secret get out again.

“C’mon, Reg.” Julie got up. 

“We’re going right now?” Reggie asked as he was pulled by his red flannel. 

“Right now!” 

“Guys, wait! What about...” Luke yelled from the garage but Julie and Reggie were too far to hear him. 

* * *

“...rehearsal?” Luke didn’t know why he bothered finishing the sentence. “I guess I’ll just become a one-ghost band!” He kicked the air. 

Despite being an only child, Luke didn’t like being by himself, alone with his thoughts, unless he needed to vent some negative emotions.

Being by himself when he felt fine just resulted in boredom. 

He tried keeping himself occupied. He read his songbook, wrote some lyrics, tested some melodies, thought of Julie’s awesomeness, her beauty, her talent.

He thought of songs to write about her in a way that wasn’t completely obvious or awkward.

His proudest achievement on the task was _Windmills_. If he was asked, the windmill was just a metaphor - thank you, bookclubs - about how it felt when you meet someone new or having a crush, any crush. What people wouldn’t know was that he chose the windmill because it was what Julie’s last name meant in Spanish. Every song had been about her, even the ones he couldn’t finish, like _Delicate_. 

“Jules?” Flynn’s voice echoed at the entrance, breaking Luke from his unending yearning. He watched her enter the space, brightening the room with the colors of the rainbow on her outfit. She carried a garment bag, which she hanged on the door knob. “Jules? I brought your dress for the homecoming dance!” 

Luke looked for his guitar. He had to let his presence known somehow. He played a few notes he’d been working on for _Delicate_. 

“Aaahhh! Oh my gosh!” Flynn screamed after Luke’s guitar riffs. Luke didn’t blame her. He _was_ a little too passionate. “Luke? It’s Luke, isn’t it?”

Luke nodded, forgetting Flynn couldn’t see him. He searched around the room for some way to communicate with her. 

He picked up his songbook and the pen he’d used earlier, waved them around so Flynn could see and placed them on the grand piano. 

Flynn cautiously walked towards the piano. When she got near enough to see the open notebook, Luke wrote on one of its empty pages. 

_Hi, Flynn!_

_Julie’s not here._

_It’s Luke by the way._

_I’m bored, wanna hang out?_

Flynn looked down at the page, mouthing the words he’d written - at least his penmanship was decent this time. She stared at his hand, probably because it looked like the pen was floating in her point of view.

Flynn took the pen from Luke’s grip. She wrote something down. 

_This is weird._

Luke’s face hardened. He worried if he misread Flynn. She was Julie’s friend, not his. It was odd to think she wouldn’t want to be his friend too, but it somehow happened.

Thinking of it, it sort of made sense. He _had_ barked at her once and no one let him live that down. She probably thought he was a weirdo.

Luke looked back at Flynn, worried she was mad at him. Surprisingly, she wasn’t.

In fact, she was smiling, giving his pen back. 

“Your turn.” 

Luke’s excitement grew three times bigger. He wrote back.

* * *

That was a terrible idea. That had to be the worst freaking idea in the world.

How did Willie convince to teach Alex how to skate? How did they get to that point?

Well, it was simple.

Willie asked and Alex said yes because it made him lose sense of everything around him and his jaw drop to the floor. 

Alex couldn’t just say no when Willie looked _like that_. And looked _at him_ like that.

His “yes” lead to the point Alex was now. He was wearing a cracked helmet on his head and miserably attempted to balance himself on a skateboard, holding onto Willie as if he could die again if he fell. 

“You’re doing great!” Willie laughed. He stood in front of Alex, holding both his hands. 

“Don’t lie to me!” Alex smiled at him. Although he was immensely scared of falling on his face, he wasn’t as tense as he could have been. No one in the skatepark could see him, and holding Willie’s hands kept him grounded.

“I’m serious!” 

“Willie, I swear if you make me fall...” Alex let go of Willie’s hands to playfully hit him wherever he could, on Willie’s shoulders, his chest, his head. Willie just giggled as he tried to defend himself. That sweet little giggle that turned Alex into a panicked mess. 

“Hey! Look at you! You don’t even need me to keep you balanced!” Willie stepped away from Alex, making the blond lose his balance, but Willie was quick, he caught Alex’s hands before he could fall. “Let me help you out.”

Willie helped Alex stay put on the skateboard and moved behind him. He kept his left hand holding Alex’s and placed his right one over Alex’s ribs, between his shirt and his fanny pack.

Alex didn’t know if that touch made him hold or release his breath. It only made him realize how close they were to each other. Willie was practically breathing down his neck. It almost looked like they were dancing together.

A weird dance, but still, a dance. 

They were connected, in synch.

Alex finally exhaled. He turned his head and Willie was still there, behind him.

Willie pulled him and forward they went.

Alex was riding the skateboard, going through the passerbies and skaters at the only flat surface of the park, with Willie connected to him, never letting go of his hand or his torso. 

“There you go! You’re doing it!” Willie walked faster. 

“I’m doing it!” Alex let out a laugh. Both of them knew it wasn’t a solo accomplishment. “Wait, Willie! Look out!” 

It was too late, there was a crack in the pavement. The board almost bent, sending Alex and Willie rolling down the ground. 

Alex laid down after he fell. He knew he wasn’t hurt but still need some time to recuperate.

“Are you okay?” Willie asked as he crawled near Alex, laying down beside him. 

“Yeah.” Alex’s voice got higher. “I think we gotta stop making each other eat the pavement, though.” He chuckled. “Just for a change.”

“Noted.” Willie smiled. 

They stayed down, watching the clouds for a while. Alex turned his head to Willie but caught a sight he did not expect.

Willie was staring at _him_. 

_His_ face was blushing for once. He looked happy.

Willie looked away for a second, Alex didn’t. They stared at one another, only this time none of them leaned forward to close the space between them. Alex put his hand to his side and felt Willie’s pinkie interlock with his like he did the day they reunited. 

They just existed like that, until Willie sat up. Something startled him.

“What’s wrong?” Alex asked, sitting up as well.

“Nothing.” His words were not convincing. Alex stared, waiting for Willie to tell him the truth. “I thought I saw something, that’s all.”

Oh. Caleb.

Alex didn’t know what to say, nothing he could have said would make either of them feel better. He decided to change the subject. 

He wasn’t as good as making Willie feel relaxed like Willie was with him, but he was going to try. He was going to keep trying.

“So, now that you got what you wanted in making me ride that unholy board, maybe I should try to teach you how to play the drums. So I can have my chance to torture you.”

Willie smiled. It worked. “Are you sure that it won’t be me torturing you again?” Willie picked up his board and offered his hand for Alex to take. Alex was pulled up in one swift move. Willie pointed at Alex and then at the skateboard on the floor. “Round two.” 

“Are you serious?”

“Dead serious. C’mon, Hotdog!” They got back into their dance-like position, ready to ride the skateboard again. 

* * *

Willie had been by Caleb’s side for a long time. He could feel when he was around, Caleb was sure.

It didn’t matter if Caleb was in the body of a high-schooler Willie never seen before, he felt his presence and Caleb felt back. 

Caleb watched Willie and Alex at the skatepark, having their little date like there was no imminent threat lurking near them. Sure, they didn’t know yet. If it was up to him, they’d only know when it was too late.

Caleb let them be, for now.

They were never his endgame anyway, the girl he followed next was. 

He was at the pier now, far enough from Julie and Reggie so they wouldn’t suspect his presence, watching their every move, savoring the inevitable moment he would take Julie to his club. 

The right moment wasn’t now but it was going to be soon.

He would soon mark her, make her weak. So weak she would beg for him to take her. 

Soon enough, he was going to be alone with Julie on their little music project and his plan would crank into gear. 

Just one moment alone with Julie, that was all he needed. 

* * *

“I should have connected the dots.” Julie said when they arrived in front of the pizza place. She was looking up at the restaurant’s sign. The name _Peters Pizza_ blinked in neon colors. “You ready?”

Reggie nodded and then held his hands together. He played with his nails.

He wasn’t ready. At all. 

Julie had her back turned to Reggie, about to walk in. She paused mid-step, put her left arm behind her back and wiggled her fingers. Reggie was confused to why she was doing it, until she looked back at him. She was offering her hand for support. He took it and they walked in together. 

The inside of the closed pizzeria was dark, empty, with chairs upside down on top of tables. There were only a few employees cleaning up and decorating for the party they were to have later at night. 

“Julie! You’re early!” Donnie said.

He was Don now, a full grown adult with a full grown beard and black hair turning grey, looking strikingly similar to Reggie’s dad. He was up in a ladder, hanging up colorful balloons.

“I did tell you to come here at eight, right? Did I forget?”

“No, I’m here for another reason.” Julie said, trying her best not to sound like she was as nervous as Reggie. 

As Donnie got down from the ladder, there was a commotion heard from the storage. Running steps approached him. Two young boys with dark brown skin and curly black hair, about Carlos’ age. 

“Dad!”

Oh. His brother had kids. Reggie really _was_ an uncle. 

“Lucas is not letting have my turn with the X-Box!” The taller boy yelled. The shorter one didn’t talk. He had a hearing aid, so he signed angrily. 

“Lucas, what did I tell you?” Donnie spoke out loud and in American Sign Language with the boys. “You have to share with Connor. You had your turn, now let him play it.” The boys looked at Julie, starstruck with the sight of her, Donnie noticed and let out a chuckle. “I think they just met their idol.”

“Hi, I’m Julie!” Julie greeted them, out loud and signing. Lucas cracked a smile, signing back to her. She responded whatever he said. “Thank you!”

“You know sign language?” Reggie and Donnie asked at the same time.

“Just a little. I have a cousin who’s deaf. My whole family knows so we can talk with her.” 

“Dad, you didn’t say Julie was the surprise!” Connor said. 

“She _was_ the surprise.” Donnie teased his kid. “Now I’m gonna have to find another. Dang it.” 

Reggie watched him interact with his kids. It was so different from how their parents treated them when they were that age. _Donnie_ was so different. He wasn’t Reggie’s older brother anymore, he had a new life, a new family.

Donnie turned back to Julie. “The party tonight is for these two little rascals here. I hope you do kids birthday parties.”

“At this point, we do anything!” Julie forced a laugh.

“So, what’s up? Why are you here so early?”

Julie hesitated, she was looking for the right thing to say. “I’m here because...” She lingered, like the terrible liar she was. 

“It’s about my brother, isn’t it?”

“Yeah...”

“Okay, Connor, Lucas, why don’t you go back to your game? I need to have a word with Julie about your party.” Donnie sent his kids on their way and turned back to Julie. “Come, let’s sit down for a bit.” 

Julie nodded, making the bow of her scrunchie bob up and down like the wings of a butterfly. She didn’t immediately follow Donnie. Before doing so, she put her arm behind her and wiggled her fingers again.

Reggie didn’t get why she was doing that for him again. He wasn’t nervous anymore. Then it hit him. _Julie_ was nervous and needed Reggie’s support now. He took her hand. 

* * *

“ _Is it cool that I said all that?_ ” Flynn read the lyrics for Delicate. “Said what? What did you say?” 

“Nothing! It’s just a lyric!” Luke yelled as he wrote his answer to Flynn. “Why do you keep arguing with everything I’m doing?” 

Luke didn’t know what he was doing wrong. When he asked for Flynn’s help to review his songs dedicated to Julie, he thought she was going to be supportive, not criticize every little thing he did and tell him how wrong he was.

Flynn read his words then looked around the studio. She picked up a white sheet and threw it over him. Luke raised his arms as to say “What the heck are you doing?”. 

“I need to know exactly were you face is. Okay, got it.” She pulled the sheet out, only for Luke to see a very angry girl yelling at him. “Listen here, punk!” Flynn pointed her finger at him. Despite being so short, she was undeniably threatening. “You might be cute or whatever and you might think being a ghost makes you special, but let me make one thing clear. Julie is my best friend and I love her more than I love myself, so if you hurt her, I’ll not hesitate to find a ouija board to haunt _you_! You got it?” 

Luke nodded. His hands trembled as he wrote down his answer. 

“Good.” Flynn’s demeanor changed completely. Luke never wanted to be on her bad side again. It was terrifying. “I think you should talk about liking someone for who they are in the first verse. Julie would like that.”

Luke gulped. At least Flynn was coming from a place of love.

Deep, undeniable, unending love for Julie. 

They had that in common. 

* * *

The sun was setting, the sky gradually blended its colors from warm oranges and pinks to the dark shades of the night.

Willie apparently love it, going on and on about how great sunsets were.

Alex didn’t care much, he just loved listening to Willie talk about anything he was passionate about. 

They were up on a roof of a building in Sunset Boulevard, sitting side by side, legs dangling from its ledge. 

“This is pretty, but you know what else is prettier?” Willie ranted.

Alex nodded. He knew.

“Sunrises.” Willie said. 

That was not what Alex meant, but he nodded.

“Dude, seriously. You stay up at night, somewhere high up, like here,” Willie demonstrated with his hands. Alex loved his enthusiasm. “then wait for daylight to come from the ground up, shining on you, painting everything in gold. I promise, it’s the best thing. It’s like you’re freed from the darkness.” 

“Wow.” Alex managed to say. Now all he wanted was to watch the sunrise with Willie. 

“I know! It’s-”

Willie turned around abruptly, spooked by something he thought he saw. Again. It was the fifth time he’d done that. Alex pretended not to notice most of the times, but now it was getting out of hand. He was too worried. 

“Willie...”

“I messed up again, haven’t I?” Willie forced out a laugh, looking ashamed.

Willie was afraid of getting caught by Caleb. Being out there during the day, where they could be seen at any moment, scared him even further.

Alex sighed. “We can go somewhere less open, if that makes you feel better.” 

Alex knew what it was like to hide who he was with back in his time, to constantly worry about how he behaved around the guys he liked in fear of dangerous reactions.

He didn’t like going back to that mindset, but he liked Willie more.

He would do that for him.

“It’s not that, it’s just...” Willie looked at the sunset. “Do you think that we rushed into this?”

Willie paused, still not looking at Alex. “I mean, I still have a target on my back and I know Caleb still keeping us apart, whether we want to admit that or not.”

Alex felt that pain in his chest again, not from the jolts, but from his first heartbreak, when Willie told him they never should have met.

“I just think we’re taking too big of a risk. If Caleb comes after you again, I don’t know if I can handle it.” 

Alex wanted to grab Willie’s face. Force him to look at him. “I can handle it. _We_ can handle it.”

“We can’t. Not as long as Caleb _owns my soul!_ ” Willie paused. He was choosing his words carefully. “I think we should stay separate.”

Alex felt a blade twisting inside his chest. “That’s what you want? I thought you wanted to be with me.” 

Willie finally looked back at Alex’s eyes. His were watery. “I _do_ want to be with you. I want _so many_ things with you, but it doesn’t matter what I want.” 

“So what, then? We just go our separate ways and never talk to each other again? Like nothing ever happened?”

“Alex, please. I just don’t want you to get hurt.”

Alex shook his head, his eyes were burning from holding back tears. “Well, guess what? You already hurt me.” 

He stepped back from Willie and poofed, doing the thing he’d promised himself not to ever do again. He left Willie behind. 

* * *

Julie sat by one of the tables in the hauntingly empty pizzeria. Don sat across from her. He 

turned his chair around like he was an approachable teacher in a coming of age movie. Reggie, as usual, couldn’t sit like a normal human being. He was on top of the table, cross-legged. 

“I’m really impressed with your holograms. I didn’t know technology was this far already.” Don said.

Julie was relieved. Don still thought the boys were holograms. Now she only had one problem to deal with: Find an excuse to why they looked like his dead brother and his bandmates.

“How did you get Reggie’s band to appear like that?”

“Oh!” Reggie whispered in her ear with a surprisingly good excuse. “His band used to play in my family’s garage. I found some old VHS tapes of them playing and used it for the artificial intelligence.” She waited a second to see if he believed her lie. It seemed so. “Is that okay? To use their likeness?”

“Yeah. I don’t mind. I was a little shocked when I saw Reggie in your videos at first, but after seeing you perform live, I think you’re doing a good thing. It was Reggie’s dream to make it big.” Reggie smiled, Don didn’t. “It’s not the same as him being alive, but it’s a way for him to still get his dreams to come true.” 

Julie saw the grief in Don’s eyes. She felt his words, deep in her soul. It was already hard not to have her mom anymore, she couldn’t even try to imagine what it would be like to lose her little brother. 

“Were you and Reggie close?” 

“Not much. I wish we were.” Don took a breath, Reggie looked away. “I was a bad brother.” 

Don looked down. Sad.

From the way he interacted with his kids, Julie wouldn’t have guessed he was a bad brother. She hoped he wasn’t. Not to poor, sweet Reggie. 

“Our parents fought a lot, made living with them a nightmare. It was worst for Reggie. They took their anger at each other on him too, criticized everything he did, said he should make himself useful, be more like me, stop being so dramatic, make them proud for once, all that stuff.” 

Reggie was holding himself back, Julie saw from her peripherals. He was about to cry. 

“Things at home got so tough, none of us stayed there for too long. Reggie found home with his band, I got a job. We were doing everything we could to be out of there.” 

“Specially you.” Reggie said. He sounded hurt, angry. 

“I took the first chance I got to get out when turned 18 and never looked back. I left him behind. I was selfish. Let my little brother stay with those two when I knew they were destroying each other, and him.”

“I’m so sorry.” Julie looked to Reggie. 

“So am I.” Don said. “I was saving money to get him out of there but I never got the chance to even tell him.”

“You were?” Reggie asked. Julie repeated the question. 

“Yeah.” There was a hint of a smile in Don’s lips. “It’s funny, you know. We kinda forgot about him. Forgot how lively he was, what he looked like. It’s a good thing you brought him back to life somehow. I wish my parents had that longing to see him again like I do now.”

Julie put her hand on her heart. She hated the way Don talked about Reggie. Sure, he didn’t know Reggie was hearing everything, but saying he forgot about a loved one who passed was beyond her comprehension. It hurt her. She could only imagine how much more it hurt Reggie. 

“What about mom and dad? What happened with them?” Reggie asked. 

“What about your parents?” Julie echoed Reggie’s question.

“They got divorced. It was for the better. Without Reggie to blame, they had no reason to pretend their problems were solvable.” Julie almost strangled herself with how strongly she pulled her necklaces. She wanted to console Reggie so badly. Not able to do so, she kept holding onto the gold chains around her neck. “They are doing better now. At least they can be polite around their grandsons. It’s a shame they had to lose their younger son to make our lives better.”

“Julie, I need to go. I’m sorry.” 

Julie barely got time to react, Reggie had already disappeared. She didn’t stay with Don for much longer. She had to find Reggie.

* * *

Reggie was bawling his eyes out. He sat in Julie’s kitchen, waiting for either Carlos or Ray to show up so he, at least, wouldn’t be ignored on purpose. 

He could not believe what Donnie said. He always felt like a burden to his family, hearing how their lives improved after he died didn’t make him feel any better. 

“Oh, good! You’re here!” Julie was gasping for air, hands on her knees. From the looks of it, she ran from the pier back to her house. “Just, give me a minute. Or ten.” 

“I’m sorry for leaving like that.” 

“It’s fine.” Julie gradually got back to normal. She sat on the chair beside Reggie, looking him in the eyes with all the sympathy in world. “That was really hard to hear. How are you doing?”

“Not well.” Reggie laughed to hide his sobs. “My family isn’t like yours, Julie. They didn’t want to preserve my memory like you do with your mom. I disappeared and so did everything else that was tied to me. They got better because I was gone. If Donnie didn’t see our _Edge of Great_ video I doubt he would have remembered me.”

“Reggie, I-”

“Hey, kid.” Ray said as he walked in the kitchen. “You okay? Need some water?”

“Hey, Ray.” Reggie smiled. Ray would never treat Julie like his parents treated him. He was such a good dad. 

Julie’s eyes darted from Reggie to Ray a few times. Something clicked for her. She had an idea. 

“Dad, can you help me with something?”

“Of course.”

Reggie was about to get up from his chair but Julie stopped him. She put her hand on his chest and gave him a “don’t move” stare. 

“Can you sit over there?” Julie pointed to a chair on the opposite side of the table. Ray complied. 

Julie went behind Reggie, leaning her elbows on the back of his chair.

“I need some advice.” Julie said. “What would you say if I felt like I didn’t matter?”

Worry flooded Ray’s eyes. “Julie, are you-“

Julie leaned down. Her head was on the same level as Reggie’s. He could feel her breath against the nape of his neck. Reggie didn’t get it. Why would she want to look at the back of his head when asking her father for advice?

“It’s not advice for me. I’m... Asking for a friend.”

Oh. Reggie realized what Julie was doing. She was indeed asking for a friend.

“I would say that, of course, you matter. You’re a great kid and no matter others may say or do that make you feel any other way, I still love you and I’m proud of you.”

Reggie put his hand behind him and wiggled his fingers. Julie knew what to do.

“I wouldn’t change you, I wouldn’t wish you were different because you wouldn’t be you. You being your authentic self makes you matter.”

Ray unknowingly stared at Reggie, smiled at him. He leaned closer, passing through Reggie’s head so he could plant a kiss on Julie’s forehead.

“Would that help your friend?”

“I think it already did.” Julie smiled when she said it, Reggie heard it somehow.

He was crying again. Julie was a genius. He needed to hear those words from a parent. A parent who would love him if it was possible. If only Ray could see him. 

“Thank you.” Reggie said between sobs. Julie pulled him into a hug as soon as Ray left. A much needed hug. “I wish I was part of your family.”

“Reggie,” Julie squeezed him harder. “You already are.”

* * *

Alex poofed outside the studio. He wiped the tears from his cheeks and prepped himself for the imminent questions and teasing he’d receive. He didn’t want to look too wrecked after what happened with Willie. 

He passed through the door, only to find Luke and Flynn laughing and teasing each other like the best of friends.

It wasn’t what Alex expected to see at all. His best friend writing with _his_ crush’s best friend who was also their collective best friend. It was a lot. 

Flynn read the last thing Luke wrote in the notebook and darted her eyes towards where Alex was. “Hi Alex!” Alex raised his eyebrow at Luke, who just shrugged. “I gotta go now, tell Julie to show me the song when you guys finish it! Bye!”

As Flynn left, Luke properly greeted Alex, then went back to work on his precious _Delicate_. 

“Do I want to know?” Alex asked when they were finally alone. 

“No. Flynn and I are best buds now. Nothing new.” Luke said like it was true. “What about you?”

His question wasn’t teasing. It had a shadow of concern behind it.

“What about me?”

“You look like you got ran over by a bus. Did something happen?”

Like Alex expected, Luke noticed how heart-broken he was. 

“Things with Willie are... Complicated. We don’t have to talk about it.” Alex twisted his rainbow bracelet around his wrist. 

“Why not? We always talk about that stuff.”

“I know, Luke.” Alex let his impatience show. “But _I_ don’t want to talk about it, okay?” 

“Okay, jeez.” Luke stepped back. “You can talk to me when you’re not so nervous.” 

* * *

Luke and Alex were having a serious discussion from what Julie could tell. When she came in the studio with Reggie, Alex was sitting behind his drums, with Luke leaning his elbows in one of the cymbals, guitar hanging behind his back. 

“Hey, Alex! How was your...” Julie stopped mid-sentence. Luke was shaking his head and motioning his hand near his neck, begging Julie not to ask. “...day?”

“Fine.” Alex answered dryly. Not in his usual deadpan way, just harsh. “How was yours?” 

“A little emotional.” Julie pointed at Reggie with her head. 

Luke picked it up. “Did things work out with your brother?” He put his arm around Reggie’s shoulder.

“Yeah, we talked it out.” Reggie said, smiling at Julie. He was still hurt, she could feel it. Nothing she had done could replace him actually talking it out. 

“Cool.” Luke rotated his guitar. “Now that everyone’s here, can we rehearse? I got some ideas for-“

“Actually, Luke,” Julie placed her hand on Luke’s bicep. “I think we should perform one of Reggie’s songs tonight.” She tilted her head again, then raised her eyebrows until Luke understood.

“Oh! Right! Good call!” Luke went along, clicking his tongue and winking at Julie and Reggie’s direction. “Reggie, take the lead.”

“For real?” Reggie asked, innocently as always. “Neat!”

Reggie selected one of his creations from their now organized storage, grabbed his bass and began.

**_Feels like every time I close my eyes I feel like I could disappear_ **

**_I could overflow an ocean with the cavalcade of all my tears_ **

**_And I know I sound dramatic, but that's just how it feels_ **

**_I feel I'm holdin' to the notion that I'll find something real_ **

Reggie’s gaze turned to Julie, by her keyboard. He was asking permission. Shehappily nodded, mouthing “Go on. It’s okay”.

**_Yeah, I just want to be wanted, oh_ **

**_I could use a little love sometimes_ **

**_I just need to be needed, oh_ **

**_Like to know I'm crossin' someone's mind_ **

**_I just want to be someone that somebody needs_ **

**_I just want to be more than a drop in the sea_ **

**_I just want to be_ **

The band followed Reggie’s lead, adding their voices to harmonize with him. Luke jumped to Reggie’s mic stand so they could share it like they did in every performance.

**_I'm countin' up my karma and I think it's time to cash it in (Cash it in)_ **

**_So tired of livin’ in a shadow of a mountain of what might’ve been (Might've been)_ **

**_And I know I sound dramatic, but that's just how it feels_ **

**_I've been looking for somebody to tell me that I'm real_ **

* * *

At his brother’s restaurant, Reggie let it all out. He was incredibly happy the band was performing his song. They were on the main stage, bright yellow lights danced around him, people were cheering. He savored every bit of attention he was getting, absorbing the crowd’s enthusiasm. 

Reggie jumped from Alex’s drum stand before he started the bridge, making sure this was his moment to shine. 

**_I just want to be wanted_ **

**_Oh yeah_ **

**_We just want to be wanted_ **

**_Ooh_ **

Donnie was at the counter, watching him. Reggie looked away, back to the crowd, back to his nephews, back to his band, his future. 

**_I just want to be wanted_ **

**_I could use a little love sometimes_ **

**_I just need to be needed_ **

Reggie looked back at Julie. She smiled at him. It didn’t matter what his so called family did to him anymore. He had found a new one with Luke, Alex and Julie. They loved him, and they were not going to let him down. He was sure. 

**_Like to know I'm crossin' someone's mind_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Used:  
> “Wanted” by OneRepublic
> 
> [Season Playlist.](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/12KdUOQ83XwdSAJNbKHrqR?si=jfrfTeTmT4iyCvR1BKUw6A)
> 
> Outfits:  
> [Rose.](https://urstyle.fashion/styles/2811369)  
> [Julie.](https://urstyle.fashion/styles/2833694)  
> [Flynn.](https://urstyle.fashion/styles/2801225)
> 
> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated! Please share what you think! See you next chapter!


	4. Episode 4: Victorious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb’s plan takes shape as he tricks Julie into taking a deal with him. Meanwhile, Luke moons over Julie to Reggie and Alex. Flynn and Carrie attempt to work together on their music project.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the end of the chapter notes for song credits, playlist and character outfits. Good reading!

1996

The Eats & Beats Bistro & Bar was a place every aspiring musician in LA knew of if they wanted a chance to get a record label. That included Trevor and the band he went to see and support tonight.

He stood in the back, by a door, leaning his shoulder against its frame, feeling the bass line vibrating around him, watching _Rose and the Petal Pushers_ perform their song for the crowd. 

Leading the band with her vocals and outstanding keyboard skills was Rose, enchantingthe people with her presence like a siren luring unsuspecting sailors with her voice. The lyrics were as hypnotising as the attitude of the all women band performing.

**_What I say, you do_ **

**_When I call_ **

**_There's no rules_ **

**_Put a taste on your lips, babe_ **

**_Just one taste of bliss, babe_ **

**_Don't you get it confused_ **

**_I'm the king and you're the fool_ **

**_But don't mind a switch babe_ **

**_Try things out your way_ **

Rose got up from behind the keyboard. She jumped, danced and interacted with the ladies in her band and the crowd. She was made for that environment.

**_You say_ **

**_Say you like it like that_ **

**_Say you like it like that_ **

**_You say_ **

**_That you want me so bad_ **

**_That you need me on tap_ **

**_That you're never going back_ **

**_You say_ **

**_But I need you to miss me_ **

**_Show how bad you need me_ **

**_I can't make it easy_ **

**_No, no_ **

**_You say_ **

**_You say_ **

**_But can you do?_ **

As Trevor mindlessly moved his head to the rhythm of the song, he noticed someone by his side. A guy, probably the same age as him and Rose, holding out an expensive professional camera out, nothing like the old polaroid Trevor dabbled with in the past. He stared intensely towards the stage. Didn’t blink once. 

If Trevor were to guess from the tag on his shirt, Camera Guy was working. 

He was doing a terrible job at photographing anything if that was what he was supposed to do. His finger was on the camera button, yet he was too focus on the stage to actually press it. 

“Who’s that?” Camera Guy asked. He had a kind face, brown hair and striking blue eyes. Looked like an understanding person. 

“Rose and the Petal Pushers.” Trevor proudly responded.

He was more than happy to hype Rose and her band up. Although he wasn’t able to perform anything since his friends’ funeral, he wanted to be there for her, like she had been for him in the past year. 

Rose had done so much already. She even signed his name on the performer list for tonight and offered the Petal Pushers to back him up with their instruments if he needed. Trevor was still gathering the confidence and the courage to do that. 

“That’s Rose?” Camera Guy pointed at the lead singer right as she twirled around the stage, making the duzens of strings from her fringe belt dance around her waist like a wave. Trevor looked back to Camera Guy, he was hypnotized by Rose, crushing in the most obvious way possible. 

“Yep.” Trevor chuckled. 

“She’s... I mean, they’re...”

“Yeah, they are.”

Trevor’s attention turned to the band, calling the crowd. 

**_One, two, three_ **

**_You say_ **

**_Say you like it like that_ **

**_Say you like it like that_ **

**_You say_ **

**_That you want me so bad_ **

**_That you need me on tap_ **

**_That you're never going back_ **

**_You say_ **

**_But I need you to miss me_ **

**_Show how bad you need me_ **

**_I can't make it easy_ **

**_No, no_ **

**_You say_ **

**_You say_ **

**_But can you do?_ **

Trevor jumped along with the crowd, putting his fist up, chanting with them. 

**_Like it like that_ **

**_Like it like that_ **

**_Like it like that_ **

**_Like it like that_ **

**_Like it like that_ **

After the crowd finished applauding, Rose and her bandmates got down from the stage and ran to where Trevor was.

Rose was ecstactic, her smile took over her entire face and she hopped up and down like an excited child at Christmas morning. 

It was jarring. On one moment, Rose sold the idea of a rockstar getting everything she wanted, on another she was just another eighteen year-old following her dreams.

Trevor loved that about her. She was no one else but her. He wished he had that.

“How was it? Do you think the managers liked it? Do you think we have a shot?” Rose asked Trevor in between jumps of joy.

“That was incredible.” Trevor answered happily, hugging Rose. “Hi girls.” He nodded at the Petal Pushers.

They greeted him with a nod back. They were more stoic than Rose, didn’t talk much but looked their part.

The entire band always matched their outfits for shows, on this occasion, they were all wearing black, red and floral prints. 

“Hi.” Camera Guy said to Rose. And only Rose.

“Hi.” Rose responded, polite and sweet as always. “I’m Rose.” She batted her eyelashes at him.

Trevor didn’t get how that happened but Rose seemed to be really smitten by the guy somehow. 

He thought back to that time Reggie tried to flirt with her and she looked completely uninterested. 

If this demeanor was a sign of interest, Camera Guy was in luck. 

“I’m Ray. Ray Molina.” Camera Guy shook hands with Rose, letting go of the camera. It would have shattered on the floor if it wasn’t hanging by its strap. 

“And up next is Trevor Wilson.” The announcer said.

That was it. 

That was Trevor’s chance to get back into music.

He was ready, yet he was terrified. 

Rose must have noticed despite being mostly focused on Camera Guy. “Are you gonna be alright?” She asked, holding Trevor’s arm. He exhaled and nodded. She smiled. “Your songs are great, people will see that.” His songs, right. He had to remind himself that. How did his little white lie had espiralled this far? “I’m proud of you.” Oh yeah. That was why. “Good luck.”

Trevor got up to the stage with Rose’s bandmates. 

He picked up his guitar and cleared his throat. “Hi, I’m Trevor Wilson. This is a song I wrote. It’s called _Get Lost_.”

He started strumming the chords, knowing he was getting his love for music back.

What he didn’t know at the time was how that performance would change his life forever.

**_~ Julie and the Phantoms Opening Plays ~_ **

2020

Julie didn’t listen to her mom’s old CD’s as much as she would have liked, mostly because listening to her mother’s voice after she passed caused a lot of pain. 

After the boys brought music back to her life, Julie felt more comfortable to have her mother’s presence around her, singing to her like she did since before Julie was born. 

Listening to _Can You Do_ never failed to put Julie in an instant self-esteem boost. Something about the beat just made her want to close her eyes, jump around and dance like no one was watching, which was exactly what she was doing in her bedroom that morning. 

“This song is cool.” Luke said.

Wait. Luke? 

She didn’t see or hear him poof in. Didn’t hear footsteps on the stairs. How long has he been there?

Julie fell of her bed. Surprised and flustered as anyone would be if their crush had seen them singing and dancing the way she was. 

He smiled. If Julie hadn’t fallen off the bed already, she would have from the way Luke was looking at her. 

“What are you doing in my room? Have you ever heard of knocking?” 

“I knocked but you were too busy with your solo to hear me.” He raised his eyebrows, smirking as he offered his hand. 

“That’s embarrassing.”

She took his hand. He helped her up. She turned off the stereo.

“No, it’s not. It’s cute.” 

Julie took a deep breath. He should have not acknowledged her cuteness. It made _her_ acknowledged _his_ cuteness and both of them knew where that would end up. 

She looked away from the prettiest eyes in the universe, trying to find something else to focus on. She watched Luke grab her mom’s band demo album.

“ _New Emotion, I Dare You, Can You Do._ ” Luke read the back of the CD case. “I like these song titles.” He turned the CD around, reading the logo of the band on the cover. “Rose and the Petal Pushers? Your mom’s band?”

“Yeah. It’s a cool sound, right?”

A beat passed. Luke looked like he was about to say something but kept changing his mind. Julie waited. 

“I’m sorry for flirting with your mom.” He blurted out, looking as guilty as a felon. 

Julie started laughing. Luke looked even more confused. “Dude!” Julie said in between giggles. “It’s fine!”

“You sure?”

“Of course!”

She lightly pushed his shoulder. With that simple touch, Luke’s entire demeanor changed. He was finally relaxed.

“It’s not like you knew _this_ would happen.” Julie gestured to the both of them.

Her eyes widened and her mouth turned into an O. Regret instantly filled her mind. Why did she have to be like this? Why couldn’t she just hide her crush like a normal person?

Luke chuckled. He acted as awkward as Julie was. None of them knew what “this” was. 

“You didn’t answer my first question.” Julie managed to change the subject before she started thinking of how much she wanted Luke all for herself. “Why are you here?”

“Oh, right.” Luke snapped his fingers in realization.

He put one hand behind his head,nervous, looking like he was about to ask her on a date. He wasn’t. But Julie couldn’t help but compare it to that. Sometimes, when they wrote music together, it felt like they were on date. All the nerves and the yearning were there.

“I wanted to ask if you want to work on _Delicate_ with me today.”

_Delicate_. Luke’s precious song. A song he barely shared with anyone. Specially Julie. He wanted to show her only when it was ready. If he wanted her help to finish it, must have been because of writer’s block. Nothing else, right?

“I’ve been stuck on it for a while,” Luke continued “and I think you should add your point of view on it.”

“I would love to.”

“Really?”

“Yes, but I can’t today. I have to work on my music project with Nick. Maybe tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow is the Dirty Candy party thing.” 

“Right. Thursday, then?”

“Yes. No problem.” Luke was trying to hide the disappointment, but his face was as readable as an open book. 

Julie stepped closer to him. She put her hand over his chest. He didn’t have a heartbeat, yet Julie felt his _heart_.

If she could, she would stay with him until _Delicate_ was done to perfection, but she had responsibilities to attend.

“I know how important this song is to you. I’m looking forward to working on it.”

“Me too.” Luke’s smile was small yet so apparent. It was unfair how Julie couldn’t frame it and hang it on her wall. 

She smiled back at him and left to go to school.

* * *

“I don’t know how much more I can take it, Flynn.” Julie sighed. Her head was on Flynn’s shoulder. Both of them waited for their partners for the music project to arrive in class. “The way Luke looks at me, it’s just... Too much. I keep saying things. I get so nervous. I’m even dreaming of him!”

“You haven’t tried talking to him about your weird little relationship yet, right?” Flynn asked. 

Julie shook her head. “It’s...” 

“Delicate?” Julie jumped from Flynn’s shoulder, raising her eyebrows. Flynn had a knowing smile on her lips.

Luke had told Julie about hanging out with Flynn the other day. She never imagined they actually talked about his super personal and super secretive song. 

“Speaking of which,” Julie said, putting her head back on Flynn’s shoulder. “We’re gonna work on it this week.”

“That oughta be interesting.”

“What do you know that I don’t?” 

“I’m not spoiling it.” 

“You’re the worst.” 

As the bell rang, Carrie approached them, wearing the most obnoxious pink scarf tied around her neck and heart-shaped earrings. She barely acknowledged Julie, only briefly looked at Flynn, rolled her eyes, huffed and waved her hand for the girl to follow her. 

“Time to suffer. See you later, Jules.” 

Julie already missed her shoulder to lean on.

Nick showed up right after. He took Flynn’s seat beside Julie and smiled at her. A confident smile followed by his new wave of confidence he’d been exercising lately. It was a little off-putting at first, but Julie didn’t mind. It fit him. 

* * *

Luke avidly waited for Alex and Reggie’s feedback about _Delicate_ ’s first verse and chorus.

If he was going to show it to Julie later that week, it had to be the closest thing to perfect. 

Alex held the music sheet. He looked like he was about to cry. “Wow. That’s very...”

“Personal.” Reggie concluded. “I feel like I intruded something.” 

“So it’s good? You think it’s good? You think Julie’s gonna like it? You think she’s gonna get what I’m trying to say with it?” Luke asked, exasperated. Why weren’t they saying anything? Why were they just looking at each other with knowing smiles?

“Of course Julie’s gonna like your song. She likes _you_ , so liking your music kinda comes with the whole package.” Alex said, gesturing to Luke’s entire self. “Also, she’s obviously gonna get what you’re trying to say. She’s not stupid and you’re not that clever. All the love songs lately have been a huge giver.”

“Hey!” Luke protested.

“Ouch, Alex.” Reggie laughed right as he said it. He looked at Luke. “Alex is right though.”

“Can I ask you something?” Alex prompted.

“Can I say no?” Luke asked, already knowing the answer. 

“No.” Alex placed his hand on Luke’s shoulder. “Why are you still dancing around it with songs instead of saying those lyrics to Julie?”

“Because it’s not that easy.” Luke crossed his arms. “I’m looking for the right moment to say it.” Alex and Reggie eyed each other again, not smiling this time. “I’m doing it.” Luke assured, uncrossing his arms. 

“You better do it soon, or else you’re gonna lose your chance.” Reggie said.

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“I’m just saying that, when we get famous, a lot of people will be interested in Julie. Alive people. ”

Although that had been something on the back of his mind, Luke didn’t get offended by Reggie’s joke. He played along.“I thought you were rooting for us, Reggie!” 

* * *

Julie and Nick workshopped their duet. It was coming together nicely, fast. Julie had no idea Nick had professional-like level of talent in song writing. Another surprise about the boy she used to have a crush on. 

“So, tell me about the phantoms.” Nick said, seemingly out of nowhere. “Are you close friends with them?”

“Yeah, I am.” Julie answered. “I know the whole hologram thing can make it hard to be friends, but it works for us. I love them like family.”

“C’mon, you’re always praising them. There has to be at least one thing that gets on your nerves.” That was a weird statement. “Every family has their issues.”

“Huh.” Julie stopped to think. Of course there were things she didn’t enjoy about them. Things that made her feel left out of their world. “Can I confide in you?”

Nick nodded, placing a friendly hand over Julie’s wrist. He was legitimately interested in her new found struggle. Good thing they became friends. 

“They tend to leave me out of things. Forget about me because I’m not a gho... Because I’m not their friend for so long. They also are a little selfish. Remember that dance a few months ago? The one I couldn’t play? It was because they forgot about me.” 

Julie felt bad about saying such things about her phantoms. It wasn’t like her to blatantly complain about her friends without praising them as well. But something made her open up to Nick in a way she never done. Not even with Flynn.

It felt like the words were unwillingly pulled from inside of her. Like they were stolen from her subconscious. 

“Don’t get me wrong I love them, but- Ouch!” Julie yanked her wrist out of Nick’s grip. “I think your watch just shocked me.” She rubbed the spot over her forearm with her thumb.The pain was so sudden she even thought she saw a bright purple mark with some letterson the inside of her wrist. “Did you feel it too?” 

“Yes. Yes I did.” Nick looked down at his hand. If he got hurt too, he didn’t let it show. 

“That was weird.” Julie let out a nervous laughter. “We better get back to the song.” 

A sudden thought intruded Julie’s mind. It was so much more efficient to write with Nick. No, that was crazy. She loved composing with Alex, Reggie and Luke. Specially Luke. She wouldn’t give up on it so easily. 

She went back to her assignment.

* * *

That silly girl didn’t even know what hit her. How easy it was to fool her. Just as easy as fooling her dead bandmates.

All that was needed was a few friendly words and a touch of a hand to mark her.

This new mark was special. A brand new curse Caleb created just for Julie.

It wasn’t going to cause painful jolts at random times until she disappeared like it did to the boys.

It was going to destroy her confidence.

Every time she’d doubt herself, every time she’d feel insecure, feel hurt, feel betrayed, such thoughts were going to enhance inside her mind, make her feel a hundred times worse than it was in reality.

In no time, she’d crumble. And when she’d crumble, he’d be there to take her to a better place. A promised place. A place that would take away all her struggles. 

Caleb felt wonderful about it. He felt _victorious_. 

He walked the hallways of the high school, still in Nick’s form.

With his powers, every step he took made the students around him dance and sing the chant in his mind. It wasn’t happening in reality, but Caleb enjoyed having a secret musical number around him. Just for him. 

**_Tonight we are victorious_ **

**_Glitter’s pouring over us_ **

**_All my friends we’re glorious_ **

**_Tonight we are victorious_ **

**_Oh-oh-oh-oh, victorious_ **

**_Oh-oh-oh-oh_ **

Back at the HGC, in his usual form, all the ghosts under Caleb’s control were on stage, following Caleb’s lead, dancing according to the way their leader invisioned. 

Caleb poofed by the lifers attending the party.

**_I’m like a scarf trick, it’s all up the sleeve_ **

**_I taste like magic, waves that swallow quick and deep_ **

**_Throw the bait, catch the shark, bleed the water red_ **

**_Fifty words for power and I’m every one of them_ **

As he sang, he shook the hands of the newly acquired souls, smiling as he did so, not caring to put up a front of a good guy to any of them. 

**_My touch is black and poisonous_ **

**_And nothing like my punch-drunk swing_ **

**_I know you need it, do you feel it?_ **

**_Drink the water, drink the wine_ **

Floating above the patrons and dancers, Caleb raised his arms up. He concentrated his energy to conjure up sparks from his fingers, turning them into a fireworks show inside the building.

Shining colors and explosive sounds echoed under the house band’s instruments acompaning his voice. 

**_Oh we gotta turn up the crazy_ **

**_Livin’ like a washed-up celebrity_ **

**_Shooting fireworks like it’s the Fourth of July_ **

The dancers, dressed in bright colors and sequins kicked, flipped and jumped. Caleb spotted Willie there, doing his job properly for once. They continued to chant the bridge with him.

**_Tonight we are victorious_ **

**_Glitter’s pouring over us_ **

**_All my friends we’re glorious_ **

**_Tonight we are victorious_ **

**_Tonight we are victorious_ **

**_Glitter’s pouring over us_ **

**_All my friends we’re glorious_ **

**_Tonight we are victorious_ **

Caleb hit a high note in the chorus, imagining the increase of power he was going to have once Julie was by his side.

**_Oh we gotta turn up the crazy_ **

**_Livin’ like a washed-up celebrity_ **

**_Shooting fireworks like it’s the Fourth of July_ **

**_Until we feel alright_ **

**_Until we feel alright_ **

**_Tonight we are victorious_ **

**_Glitter’s pouring over us_ **

**_All my friends we’re glorious_ **

**_Tonight we are victorious_ **

It was just a matter of time now.

* * *

Flynn already expected that working with Carrie was going to be excruciating. She knew it since she arrived at the Wilson mansion that afternoon. 

However, Flynn did not expect _how_ excruciating it was going to be. 

“I don’t like that one either.” Carrie said with so much disgust in voice it was as if Flynn’s latest suggestion was comparable to the grossest of horror movies.

“Carrie, c’mon.” Flynn tried to remain patient.

It was already hard to concentrate with a bunch of people coming in and out of the house to decorate for the party the next day.

“We haven’t even picked a theme yet. In this pace, there’s no way we’re getting this song done by the deadline. I need to do well in this assignment.”

“Well, _I_ needed to practice for _my_ performance tomorrow, but I’m stuck with _you_.” 

They rolled their eyes at the same time. No matter how much Flynn hated to admit it. Her and Carrie were very alike in personality. They would have gotten along if they didn’t hate each other. 

“I have contacts.” Carrie sat down beside Flynn. “I can just make this song on my own and send it to you. We just perform it on the day of. How about that?”

“No.” Flynn frowned at Carrie’s suggestion. “We’re supposed to work on it together.” She crossed her arms. “I guess just you’re not used to teamwork, huh?”

“No!” Carrie didn’t answer back to Flynn. She was too busy correcting the organizers. “The lights are supposed to go over there! Yeah! There!” She pinched the bridge of her nose. “This is a disaster.” For a brief moment, Carrie looked tired, human. 

“Carrie.” Flynn walked to her, gathering the courage to what she was about to ask. “Why did you invite Julie to perform here tomorrow?”

“Why are you asking?”

“Because I need to make sure this is not a plot for you to sabotage her again.”

“When did I ever-” Carrie probably thought her surprised expression was convincing.

“Don’t even start.” Flynn pointed a finger at Carrie, shushing her. “You know very well what you’ve done.” Flynn took one step closer to Carrie. They were nose to nose. “Why did you invite our band to your party?”

Carrie turned her head away. “It wasn’t my idea. It was my dad’s. He’s been acting weird for weeks. He never stops talking about Julie and those stupid holograms like they are something groundbreaking. He wouldn’t even care about them if it was somebody else’s band. But just because it’s Julie, it’s a priority now!” The disdain was back on Carrie’s voice. “Newsflash! Julie’s not that special just because her mom-”

Carrie stopped after seeing the way Flynn was looking at her. How could she say those things about Julie? What was she gaining from it? She was Julie’s friend a long time ago. She was _Flynn’s_ friend a long time ago.

Why did she have so much hate towards them? How did they get to that point?

“Wow, Carrie.” Flynn’s voice was cold. Her face was frozen in a grievous expression. “That’s low. Even for you.”

* * *

Julie ran towards the studio when she got home from school. She was ready to work with Luke if he was up to it.

As she got closer to the door, she heard a melody from a song she never heard before. Could it be _Delicate_? 

“Hey Luke, I’m-” Julie stopped. Luke wasn’t there. 

“Hey Julie!” Reggie greeted her, putting away his bass. Alex waved his drumsticks and smiled. 

“Hey.” Julie stepped in, looking around to see if she somehow missed the absent guitarist. “Where’s Luke?”

“He’s at his parents.” Reggie answered. “It’s his dad’s birthday today.”

“Oh.” Julie felt a pain between her ribs, something that made her feel a little lightheaded. Why would Luke ask her to work on a song if he was going to leave her behind? 

“Are you okay?” Alex’s worried voice got Julie’s attention back. He was already getting up from the stool behind his drums to catch her if she fell. 

“Yeah.” Julie shook her head to snap out of it. She inhaled deeply, not letting that strange, sudden feeling drowning her insides to overtake her. She got to Reggie and Alex and pointed to their instruments’ general direction. “That sounded good. What song was that?”

“Guess.” Alex prompted, sassy as always. The tone of the single word could be translated to “It’s that song Luke won’t shut up about”.

Julie laughed with Alex. “Can I?” She asked Reggie, who held the music sheets.

Julie put the sheets in order over the music rack of her piano. She sat down and played a few notes of what seemed to be the chorus. 

**_Is it cool that I said all that?_ **

**_Is it chill that you’re in my head?_ **

**_‘Cause I know that it’s delicate (Delicate)_ **

“The melody is really pretty.” Julie looked up from the piano, back to Alex and Reggie.

They had the same face her dad had when she played her recitals. She never expected to get two older brothers when three ghosts showed up at her house, but that was the reality she now lived in. She wouldn’t have it any other way.

“So are the lyrics so far.” Julie continued.

“You know who else is pretty?” Reggie wiggled his eyebrows. Julie knew exactly what he meant. “Lu-”

“Reggie, stop!” Alex said, putting his hand over Reggie’s mouth. “Ew! What the- Did you just lick me?!” Alex yanked his hand out, looking horrified and furious at the same time. Reggie simply shrugged. “What’s wrong with you?!”

Julie had her hands over her mouth, trying to hide her laughter. “Can I jam with you guys?”

Alex and Reggie looked surprised at Julie’s request.

She didn’t blame them.

Most songs _Julie and the Phantoms_ had were written solely by Luke and her. Reggie and Alex didn’t have much space to collaborate.

But Julie loved Alex and Reggie, and wanted to be closer with them. If this was a way to do it, even if _Delicate_ was supposed to be a _Juke_ exclusive, she wouldn’t pass it on the opportunity.

It took a moment for one of them to respond. Alex spoke up. “I think we should rehearse for tomorrow. Right, Reg?” Alex elbowed Reggie on the arm, prompting the bassist to aggressively nod.

They were sweet not to want to intervene on whatever Julie and Luke had going on. 

They were also right. They had to rehearse for Dirty Candy’s Anniversary Party. 

Alex hit his drumsticks together to count them down so they’d begin _Windmills_.

* * *

After many discussions and even more disagreements about the song Flynn and Carrie were supposed to work on together went nowhere, both girls needed a break.

Flynn made a sleazy excuse that she needed to use the restroom so she could sneak around. Maybe find another clue to why Trevor wanted _Julie and the Phantoms_ to perform in front of a very influential crowd. 

So far, Flynn wasn’t lucky. The only thing she got was lost. That house was a cavernous maze. 

She ended up in a gigantic bedroom that looked like it came from a mean girl in a teen movie.

It had to be Carrie’s room. 

The walls were covered in pink wallpaper, one of them covered with pictures of Carrie in various ages, posters and mementos like tickets, lyrics, candy wrappers and post-its, etc.

Flynn stepped in, careful not to knock out any of the pastel colored furniture or the expensive collection of makeup near Carrie’s vanity.

She got to the picture wall, observing the items and photos of Carrie with closer attention. There was a photo of Trevor holding Carrie as a toddler, a music sheet with a song titled _That’s So Us_ , various concert tickets, a picture of all the members of Dirty Candy in what looked like a road trip together -In that context, they looked like they were real friends, maybe they were, Flynn wouldn’t know.

Then there was another photo that caught Flynn’s attention. She was in it. 

The picture was taken on one of Flynn’s first dance recitals, when she was about 5 or 6 years old. Julie, Carrie and Flynn were wearing tutus and ballet flats. They had their arms around one another. The adults on the picture looked incredibly proud. Flynn’s parents, Ray, Rose and Trevor. All hurdled together behind the three little girls in the forefront. 

“What are you doing?” Carrie’s voice broke Flynn’s reminiscence. She was standing at the door, arms crossed and a furious glare that looked like it could kill. 

“I... got lost.”

“You’re snooping around my bedroom.”

“Fine! I was snooping!” Flynn stepped away from the wall, adjusting her leopard print hat. “What are you gonna do? Sue me?”

“I could, but it would make me look bad.” Was that a smile? Did Carrie just attempt to make a joke? To be _friendly_?

Carrie walked to the wall and stared at the picture Flynn had spotted. Her faint smile soon stiffened, turning into a line on her lips. Her entire face hardened. If Flynn were to touch Carrie’s rosy cheeks, they would be freezing cold.

“I didn’t mean to intrude, I-” Flynn tried.

“You’re always like that.” Carrie interrupted. “You show up, meddle with my personal things and then pretend like you did nothing wrong. Give me a break.” 

Flynn’s lips parted, letting out a shocked gasp. How dare Carrie say such things?

“I may be a little nosy but at least I’m not a monster like you.” Flynn snapped back. “I get you being mean to me, but why are you so horrible to Julie all this time? She had lost her mom. She was going through the worst time of her life!”

“So was I for half my life!” Carrie raised her voice. It was shaky, raspy. “I never had a mom, my dad doesn’t have time for me and the only friend I ever had was stolen from me!” Flynn stepped back, realising what Carrie meant earlier about her meddling. “She chose you.”

Carrie turned away from Flynn. She was facing down, holding back tears. Flynn could seefrom her reflection in the vanity mirror. 

“My problems were never bad enough. I’m just supposed to be a perfect plastic doll and nothing else. If I’m anything else, I’m ungrateful.” Carrie regained her posture, facing forward, ignoring Flynn in the background of her mirror reflection. “Everyone only sees the surface of me. The worst of me.”

_So you started acting the part_ , Flynn completed in her mind. 

Her chest tightened. She understood that feeling. She did it to Carrie countless times. Each time she said something mean made it harder to be nicer. She wondered if Carrie had passed the limit of seeing how damaging that was to her and to the people she treated badly.

Maybe she was too broken to change her ways. Maybe both of them were. 

Carrie rubbed her teary eyes, somehow not ruining her perfectly applied makeup. She faced Flynn. “You didn’t talk to me. You didn’t hear me say anything. You didn’t see anything.”

Flynn was taken aback by Carrie’s imposition, but she didn’t want to go down to her level. She believed she still could be the better person and not take advantage of Carrie’s vulnerability. 

“See what?” She played dumb, silently agreeing to keep Carrie’s secret. Carrie seemed to appreciate that. “We need to get to a compromise, though.” Carrie raised an eyebrow, probably thinking Flynn was about to blackmail her. Flynn winked at her. “About our song.” 

Both of them smiled, although Carrie’s had a shade of impatience to it. They finally came to an agreement.

* * *

“I think we got it, guys!” Julie said, jumping from the keyboard to do her handshakes with the boys. Hers with Luke lingered again.

“You had any doubt?” Luke asked. Julie was ready to roll her eyes into the back of her skull. “We have a wrecking ball of talent leading the vocals. It’s bound to be amazing.”

Julie avoided his gaze so he wouldn’t see her blushing. She looked at the clock on the wall, only now realizing how late in the night it was. They had been rehearsing for hours.

“Oh shoot. I better get some sleep.”

“Don’t you wanna run over the song one more time?” Luke asked. Julie could see through his question. He didn’t want to _just_ run over the song. 

“Luke, we can’t be playing until dawn!”

“Wait. Is it almost dawn?” Alex said, looking at the clock’s direction, confirming it was _only_ 2am. “Oh. Okay.”

“You have somewhere to be?” Luke asked after exchanging glances with Julie and Reggie. 

“No.” Alex said, defensively. “I just want to make sure Julie gets her rest, because I like her.” 

Julie looked up after feeling something pressing on her headband. Alex was patting her head like a dog. He could be really awkward when he wanted to.

“I just... need a little break. I’ll be quick.” Alex said right before poofing.

Julie pointed to where Alex just was. “What was that about?” Luke and Reggie shrugged. 

* * *

Alex hated how that felt. To hide, to not be seen. To worry about every single move he made, but he had to. He had to make sure Willie was okay.

He lurked by Sunset Boulevard in the middle of the night, following Willie as he left the Hollywood Ghost Club. 

There he was. Willie. Just across the street. If only Alex could run to him.

They saw each other. 

Alex thought of hiding or running after being spotted but he didn’t. Neither did Willie. None of them moved or got closer. They only stared at each other. 

The distance felt even more painful. They were two magnets, being pulled together but a force between separated them.

Alex wasn’t sure how much time they stayed that way. It could have been a second or an eternity. He was only brought back to reality when Willie broke their eye contact and skated away without saying a word. 

How much Alex wished to follow him, to take his hand, free him so they could watch the sunrise together. 

But he couldn’t.

For now, all he could do was stare.

* * *

Alex came back to the studio about ten minutes after he left. He didn’t look much distraught but didn’t look happy either. 

Julie made a mental note to later ask Alex what he’d been up to. 

“Okay, now I really have to go or my dad is gonna ground me until I’m 95 years old.” She hugged each of the boys. “Good night.”

“Good night, Julie!” They said in unison. 

Julie chuckled. They were so sweet. They were going to be the death of her. 

_They were going to be the death of her._

_They were going to be the death of her._

_They were going to be the death of her._

A sudden pain punched its way through Julie’s body, right between her ribs again. She was having those thoughts again. Those dark thoughts out of nowhere. 

Julie tried to get herself back, not trying to think of such horrible things about Reggie, Alex and Luke.

They wouldn’t do that. They wouldn’t hurt her again. They wouldn’t hurt her on purpose. 

She turned cold for a second, hugging herself.

She tried to concentrate on something else. _Anything_ else, but that thought kept running through her mind as she closed the doors of the garage. 

_They were going to be the death of her._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs Used:  
> “Can You Do” by The Aces  
> “Victorious” by Panic! At the Disco
> 
> [Season Playlist.](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/12KdUOQ83XwdSAJNbKHrqR?si=jfrfTeTmT4iyCvR1BKUw6A)
> 
> Outfits:  
> [Rose and the Petal Pushers.](https://urstyle.fashion/styles/2810369)  
> [Julie.](https://urstyle.fashion/styles/2801397)  
> [Flynn.](https://urstyle.fashion/styles/2853667)  
> [Carrie.](https://urstyle.fashion/styles/2853699)
> 
> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated! Please share what you think! See you next chapter!


	5. Episode 5: That's So Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flynn signs the band for an audition. Julie is apprehensive about Dirty Candy’s Anniversary Party. Carrie reveals another side of herself with a song. The band confronts Trevor and he reveals his side of the story. Flynn signs the band for an audition. Julie is apprehensive about Dirty Candy’s Anniversary Party. Carrie reveals another side of herself with a song. The band confronts Trevor and he reveals his side of the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the end of the chapter notes for song credits, playlist and character outfits. Good reading!

2005

It had been a long time since Trevor last entered that garage.

After finding fame, money and success, his childhood home was now a weak memory in his painful past. One he refused to recall. 

Now he lived in a mansion in Malibu. He owned helicopters, expensive cars, designer clothes. He had fans who loved the music he claimed to compose. He had everything he wanted.

Yet, none of those things made him as happy as seeing this one person inside his old studio. 

Her. Rose Molina. 

They were going to complete ten years of knowing each other later that August. Ten years of sharing so much yet so little. 

“Trevor!” Rose greeted him with a hug. He felt the big bump of her pregnant belly against his stomach. “You’re here!”

“And you’re... very pregnant.” He struggled to get out of her grip. It was fair she didn’t want to let go so easily. They haven’t really talked in over a year because of his busy schedule.

“You noticed?” She teased.

“You were not kidding about having plants here.” He eyed a corner of the studio that used to hang a Sunset Curve tapestry. It was now covered with greenery, behind a grand piano. “They really _do_ bring out the room.”

“Thanks, by the way. For doing this for us.” She gestured to the house Trevor basically gave to her and Ray. 

“Of course. You helped me so much in the past. It’s the least I could do.”

Rose smiled. “How was that meeting with your agent?”

“Good, good.” He lied.

His agent had been bugging him about releasing a new album after his last one flopped. He ran out of Luke’s songs for a few years now. It was getting harder to come up with excuses to why he couldn’t write songs as good as the previous ones. He needed to find a new writer. A better writer. 

“You sure?” Rose asked, squinting her eyes. 

“You see right through me,” he lied again. Rose knew him well, Trevor couldn’t deny that, but she didn’t know all of him. She never would. If she did, she would never forgive him. “To be honest, there’s another reason why I’m here.”

“You don’t say! Here I was thinking you came to help us move and attend my baby shower.” Rose laughed. 

“I came here for that too!” He finally took off his sunglasses. “Anyway, I have an offer for you.” Rose sat down to hear him. “How would you like to write for me?”

“Oh.” 

_Oh?_ That was not the answer Trevor expected. That was said when someone gets a bad birthday gift, not when they are offered a chance to write for a world famous rockstar.

“Oh?” He asked, still incredulous. 

“I’m flattered. I am, but-”

“Rose, You’re an amazing writer. This is your chance.” Trevor scratched his beard. He legitimately didn’t understand why she was declining his offer. “If you work with me, you won’t ever have to worry about money or what the future will look like. Just yourself.”

“That’s the problem, Trev.” Rose pressed her lips together. She looked hurt. “I know my bands didn’t get signed, you don’t have to remind of that. But it wasn’t because other people were pulling me down. I chose to step out so I could take care of the things that matter more.”

“What could matter more to a musician than their music being heard? It’s what we are made for.”

Rose didn’t answer with words. She simply looked down at her belly, patting her hand, the one enveloped by her wedding ring, over her baby bump. 

“Oh.” 

“I’m happy that you got all you’ve ever wanted with your music, but for me, there’s more to life than getting a label or my songs playing on the radio. I have people in my life to care for. I wanna be there for my kid. If I’m out there trying to make it big, I’ll miss important moments in their life. I rather remain a piano teacher. Maybe teach my kids how music can bring them joy and heal their hearts.”

“I... will never understand you.” 

Trevor was legitimately shocked. 

He never loved anyone like Rose loved Ray, he never had a strong bond with someone except for the few friends he had. He didn’t know what it was like to have others in his life.

“You don’t have to understand me,” Rose quirked her lips. She already loved her kid so much. “Songs are not my legacy. My kid is.”

**_~ Julie and the Phantoms Opening Plays ~_ **

2020

“Julie! Julie! Julie!” Flynn yelled from the end of the hallway, running towards Julie, who was picking up the books from her locker.

“Flynn? Flynn? Flynn?” Julie lovingly mocked her best friend.

“Guess who’s the best manager in the world? This girl right here!” Flynn pointed at herself. “Come with me!”

She took Julie’s hand and took her to their school’s message wall.

Flynn flailed her arms around over one of the flyers pinned to the wall, the one that advertised something about the homecoming dance.

“Ta-Da!” Flynn waved her hands like she had done a magic trick.

Julie raised an eyebrow. “If this is your way to ask me to be your date to the dance, I’m not impressed.” 

“No, silly! Principal Lessa just pinned this flyer here! It’s an audition to play at the Homecoming Dance! I just signed your band’s name on it!”

“Flynn! That’s amazing! Thanks!” Julie hugged Flynn. “You’re not just the best manager, you’re the best _friend_ in the world!”

“You’re auditioning for the dance too? How cute!” Carrie said as she arrived. She had been lurking in the shadows - waiting to participate in their conversations - a lot lately. She signed Dirty Candy’s name bellow _Julie and The Phantoms_ on the flyer. “You better hope I win, we don’t want what happened on the last dance to happen twice, right Julie?”

“Carrie!” Flynn shouted. She sounded more disappointed than angry.

Julie, on the other hand, was hurt. Carrie’s words cut deep inside her. Right between her ribs. Carrie was right to some degree. What if the boys leave Julie behind again?

_What if the boys leave Julie behind again?_

_What if the boys leave Julie behind again?_

_What if the boys leave Julie behind again?_

“I’m just saying,” Carrie said, “it’s better to have a back-up.” She faked a laugh. “See you at the party tonight, Julie. You’re gonna love my new song!”

“Whenever I think Carrie has a heart, she proves me wrong,” Flynn said when Carrie left them. 

“What did she mean about me loving her song? Do you think she’s gonna do something to hurt me? Flynn, I don’t know if I can go through humiliation again, I-” Julie’s heart pounded like a hammer against a loud gong. That horrible feeling kept boiling in her stomach. 

Flynn put her arm around Julie’s shoulder. “Carrie wouldn’t dare to hurt you after the talk I had with her this week. If she does, I’ll be there to protect you.” Flynn’s protectiveness eased the tension. “There’s that smile. Try thinking positive! We got another gig! Kinda.”

“You’re right. I can’t wait to tell the guys.”

* * *

“Really?! Another gig?!” Luke said after hearing the news from Julie. 

“Yeah!” She jumped with them inside the studio. “I mean, it’s an audition for a possible gig, but still... Isn’t it awesome?!”

“Woo!” Reggie yelled.

“Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!” Alex cheered, pumping his arms up and down.

“It _is_ awesome!” Luke said, not hesitating the littlest bit to grab Julie by her waist and pull her up. 

Julie tilted her head up as she laughed, letting out the sweetest giggle Luke had ever heard.

He spun her up there like they were reenacting a scene from _Dirty Dancing_. 

“I could kiss you!” Luke put Julie down.

Julie’s face suddenly turned pale. Alex and Reggie got completely silent.

_Oh no_. He said that out loud.

And now he was pushing a strand of Julie’s hair behind her ear. 

_Why was he like that? Make it stop, make it stop!_

“ _I_ couldn’t,” Alex said. Thank goodness for Alex, always there to save him. “But I get it,” He gave Julie a thumbs up. “This is huge!”

Julie and Reggie laughed with Alex. Good. Hopefully they’d forget Luke’s embarrassing moment soon.

“Gosh, what should we play?” Reggie asked. “Should we go with a fan favorite like _Bright_ or something completely different?”

“I don’t know,” Julie said, “that’s not a priority yet. We should concentrate on what to perform _tonight_.” She furrowed her brows, eyeing each of the boys with skepticism. “You didn’t forget, right?”

“Obviously not.” 

“We have to bring our A game tonight, boys,” Luke said. “This is our chance to get back at Trevor.”

“Luke, please don’t tell me you’re planning on doing something stupid.” Julie’s worried glare lingered.

“You think we _plan_ doing stupid things?” Reggie asked with humor in his voice. “You think too highly of us, Julie. Ow!” He was smacked on the shoulder by Alex. 

“Do you think about the things say or you just vomit them?” Alex asked Reggie, sharing Julie’s impatient tone. 

“Guys,” Julie called their attention. “I get that what he did to you was awful, but if you want to get back at him, you’re gonna have to do it on my terms, okay? No more surprises.”

“Okay.” Luke assured. 

“Okay is not enough.” Julie shook her head. “Promise me. Promise me you won’t leave me behind again.”

Julie’s voice trembled. She was rightfully scared. Last time they went to Trevor’s house, it almost ended their band and their friendship. 

Luke hated that he made her feel that way at all. He didn’t want to put her through that stress and that pain again. 

“I promise,” Luke stepped closer to Julie. “ _We_ promise. Right, boys?”

“Yes,” Reggie said. 

“Of course,” Alex stated. 

“Great,” Julie said, showing a crooked smile that created a dimple on her left cheek. “We are gonna show him how better you guys are without him and then _bam_! We hit him with the hard questions. He better answer all of my questions.”

“I like the enthusiasm!” Luke cheered. “Let’s do this!”

* * *

Julie’s nerves were bubbling up the entire way from her house to Trevor’s mansion. The fact that he hired a limo to take her and Flynn to the party didn’t calm her down at all. It just made her more anxious. 

It was around eight o’clock. The sky was dark, the night was starry and Flynn kept taking selfies in front of the limousine. 

“Flynn! We’re gonna be late!”

“I’m coming!” Flynn said, running in her gold boots.

Flynn looked particularly fabulous that evening, wearing a leopard print coat over a black and red outfit, paired with butterflies dangling from her ears and a large cherry pendant hanging from her neck. 

“Can you believe we’re doing this tonight?” Flynn linked one arm with Julie’s and carried the hologram projector like a purse on the other. “What’s up? Are you okay?”

“Yeah...” Julie lied. “Let’s get in.”

Julie and Flynn were in awe when they entered the property. Loud music blasted from huge speakers, waiters served intricate drinks and foods, fancy and important people were mingling. But the decor was what took Julie’s breath away. 

All the house’s glass doors and windows were open, expanding the space even more than it already was. Ribbons in Dirty Candy’s five colors cascaded from the ceiling, along with large crystal chandeliers. Flowers were stylized in enormous bouquets over tables and decorated surfaces of walls and doorways.

Outside, the pool was secured with a transparent cover lined with LED lights that changed colors. On its opposite direction, the stairs that led to the pool area were also covered in lights and flowers, framing a wall that showcased Dirty Candy’s name in stylized lettering, made with roses.

They were in a candy colored fairy tale. 

“Would you look at that!” Luke said from behind Julie. 

She turned around, seeing him and Reggie appreciating the decor as well. 

“Where’s Alex?” Julie asked when she noticed he wasn’t there with them.

She grabbed Flynn’s coat, feeling a minor panic about to brew. Luke and Reggie didn’t look worried at all. Why?

“The guys are here?” Flynn asked. “Hey!” She waved at the air. 

“Only two thirds of them.” Julie held her torso in a poor attempt to ground herself.

She tried to convince herself that the dizziness and nausea were just because of nerves and how tight her dress was. It wasn’t working. 

“I’m here! I’m here!” Alex said as he poofed between Luke and Reggie. “I’m sorry, Julie! I had to-“

“Everybody having a good time?” Trevor’s voice was loud from the speakers. He was standing on top of the pool-turned-stage, mic in hand, hyping the crowd like a showman. “Thank you so much for coming to my baby girl’s party, it’s truly a joy you’re all here!” The crowd cheered again. “Now that everyone is here, I am proud to present you our insanely talented opening band! Give it up for _Julie and the Phantoms_!” 

Julie exhaled, loudly and blatantly. She wiggled her fingers to Reggie on her side. She needed some ghost support.

She retrieved her hand in disappointment when Reggie didn’t take it. He was too distracted about something Alex and Luke were saying.

Not that pain again, not again, not-

“Ready?” Julie interrupted her own thoughts.

“Let’s do this!” Luke said, soon poofing with Alex and Reggie. 

Julie strutted to the stage.

* * *

Julie sat behind her keyboard, in the forefront of the stage, looking like a star she already was in Luke’s eyes. 

She was wearing a tight black dress over black pants. Both pieces were covered with colorful drawings, doodles, words and phrases, all made by Julie herself. She accentuated her waist with a fringe belt that dangled its strings down her legs like a long skirt. Her hair was tied up a little sideways. It looked like a curly mohawk on top of her head. She was a rockstar. She was beautiful.

_Windmills_ , the song they were about to perform, started different than the rest. It didn’t have a slow build up. Julie was thrilled from the start. 

**_You know I’ve always been a little bit grounded_ **

**_Always thinking 'bout how to get by_ **

**_But ever since I met you_ **

**_Yeah I've been dreaming and I don't know why_ **

**_Cause when I think of you, I get a little feeling_ **

**_And it starts to bubble up inside_ **

**_And then I'm all messed up_ **

**_Cause all I see is windmills in the sky_ **

Alex appeared on the drums first, with the background beat, followed by Reggie and later Luke.

Julie kept singing, her angelic voice and dance moves attracted the crowd. She looked so happy, so lovely.

**_You got me acting like a schoolgirl_ **

**_You got me cheering like your number one fan_ **

**_My head's spinning like a windmill_ **

**_And all you have to do is touch my hand_ **

**_You know I lie awake at night now_ **

**_Just imagining how it would feel_ **

**_If you were right by my side now_ **

**_It's the thought of you that makes you real_ **

**_You do, what only you can do to me, it's true_ **

**_You do, what only you can do, hey_ **

It was Luke’s turn to sing. Julie offered her microphone and he sang into it, gazing into her eyes, blindly following her _moonwalking_ back to the center of the stage. He sang every word directly at her. No shame and no fear. Those lyrics were for Julie and only Julie. 

**_You know I've always been a little bit grounded_ **

**_Always thinking 'bout how to get by_ **

**_But ever since I met you_ **

**_Yeah I've been dreaming and I don't know why_ **

**_Cause when I think of you, I get a little feeling_ **

**_And it starts to bubble up inside_ **

**_And then I'm all messed up_ **

**_Cause all I see is windmills in the sky_ **

As Luke got back to his mic stand, Julie did a little dance.

At every beat of Alex’s drums, she would open one arm, then one leg until she looked like a human star. Luke knew Julie was a pro dancer, but he adored when she danced spontaneously, like no one was watching. 

It was the cutest thing.

Reggie sang the next part, flirting his way with the few teenagers in the crowd, whoadoredhis bad boy-like presence on stage.

**_I got a sparkle in my eyes now_ **

**_You got me screaming when you call my name_ **

**_My head is spinning like a windmill_ **

**_And all you have to do is look my way_ **

Alex sang next. He made it seem that twirling his drumsticks on one hand, hitting the drums with the other and singing perfectly without missing a beat was an easy task.

**_You know I lie awake at night now_ **

**_Just imagining how it would feel_ **

**_If you were right by my side now_ **

**_It's the thought of you that makes you real_ **

Luke loved having all his friends taking a part of the song. Reggie and Alex usually stayed in the background for most of their performances, but specially now, they deserved the spotlight just as much as Luke and Julie did.

All of them wanted to show Trevor how well they were doing without him, how what he did to them wouldn’t stop them from becoming the successful band they were supposed to be when they were alive. 

During Julie’s solo part, she jumped around the transparent floor of the stage, making the water - colorful because of the lights around the edges of the pool - splash and foam underneath them. 

**_You know I've always been a little bit grounded_ **

**_Always thinking 'bout how to get by_ **

**_But ever since I met you_ **

**_Yeah I've been dreaming and I don't know why_ **

**_Cause when I think of you, I get a little feeling_ **

**_And it starts to bubble up inside_ **

**_And then I'm all messed up_ **

**_Cause all I see is windmills in the sky_ **

Luke, Alex and Reggie sang the next part, while Julie spun around the stage, head up, eyes closed, arms open, making the black strings of her belt twirl around her waist just like the windmill in their song. 

**_Spin me, spin me round, so high off the ground_ **

**_You take me so high, like a windmill in the sky_ **

It was like Luke was seeing her in slow motion. 

She was perfect.

A wrecking ball of talent, a wicked beauty, the brightest burning of stars.

He felt a puff of infatuation blow right at him, just like when they performed _Finally Free_ for the first time. 

Luke was so distracted by Julie’s _everything_ , he almost missed the next notes to finish the song. Fortunately, Reggie went to share the mic with him, so he was reminded.

**_Cause all I see is windmills in the sky_ **

**_Spin me, spin me round, so high off the ground_ **

**_You take me so high, like a windmill in the sky_ **

**_Cause all I see is windmills in the sky_ **

After they bowed and turned invisible, Luke spotted Trevor in the crowd. 

Their former bandmate didn’t look angry or scheming. Maybe shocked? Sad? He didn’t know for sure. 

* * *

Julie and Flynn squealed as they ran into each other’s arms, hugging tightly, jumping up and down after the performance.

“Feeling better now?” Flynn asked.

“Yes.” Julie answered sincerely. Although she wasn’t feeling her best, she had some of her confidence back.

Julie took a chance to high-five the boys after they poofed in behind her. Flynn stood in front of her, pretending to yawn as a way to distract anyone who’d see Julie interacting with nothing. 

“Did you guys see Trevor back there?” Luke asked. “He was acting suspicious.”

“Let’s go talk to him!” Reggie suggested.

“Guys! Chill out,” Alex said what Julie was thinking. He was right. They had to approach that situation with cool heads. “Can’t we watch Carrie’s performance first?”

“Oh, I see,” Julie laughed as she said so, “showing your true intentions, sir.”

Julie didn’t mind Alex’s love for Dirty Candy, in fact, she shared it to an extent. They were a talented group and deserved their merit. 

“Alex!” Luke said, frowning. “Priorities?”

“Julie, please?” Alex pouted like a child. 

“Okay, fine!” Julie gave in. “You’re lucky I like you,” she walked a few steps for a better view of the stage, “and I’m kinda curious about the song she said I’m gonna like,” Julie confessed. 

“Now that we got the opening act out of the way,” it wasn’t Trevor announcing this time. It was Carrie. Her voice came out of the speakers but she was nowhere to be seen, “who’s ready for the main event?!” 

A spotlight lit the top of the steps leading into the pool area, highlighting a pink silhouette behind the name _Dirty Candy_. 

Carrie had her back turned to the public, one arm up, fingers ready to be snapped. 

The crowd cheered and clapped.

“That’s what I wanted to hear!” 

Carrie snapped her fingers. 

The snap prompted the background music to start and the other four members of Dirty Candy to appear beside Carrie.

When the girls turned around dramatically to face the crowd, the spotlights revealed all the details of their bright costumes.

They were wearing sparkly dresses in their designated colors that matched their makeup and wigs, paired with fishnet tights, silver jewelry and black combat boots. Carrie was the only one who had a black tulle overskirt draping down the waist of her dress, pink boots and bigger, brighter jewelry. 

**_Can't do crowds, not our scene_ **

**_We get anxiety_ **

**_That's so you, that's so me_ **

**_That's so us_ **

**_Wearing black at the beach_ **

**_Looking pale, feeling chic_ **

**_That's so you, that's so me_ **

**_That's so us_ **

That was interesting, Julie thought. That song wasn’t just about Carrie. She was singing about her relationship with someone.

The lyrics also felt oddly familiar, comforting even. Julie didn’t have a grasp as to why, though. 

“You think she’s singing about Nick?” Flynn whispered in Julie’s ear, reading her mind. 

Julie shrugged. She wasn’t sure. 

Carrie walked down the stairs, stopping mid-way for the rest of _Dirty Candy_ to jump next to her.

**_We think that politics is such a waste of time_ **

**_We've been a wreck together since 2009_ **

**_We've seen each other smile, seen each other cry_ **

**_You make me not wanna lie_ **

2009? No, it couldn’t be. It couldn’t be about _that_. Carrie was petty but not to that degree.

Julie looked behind her to see if anyone else thought it was weird, but only saw Alex poofing to join the dance when the girl group got to the main stage.

Their perfectly synchronized dance illustrated the upbeat tone of the chorus. Alex followed their choreography. 

**_What I like about you baby_ **

**_Is how you annoy me daily_ **

**_But you still freaking amaze me_ **

**_That's so us, that's so us_ **

**_Yeah, we’re both a lot to handle_ **

**_You’re a Leo, I’m a Cancer_ **

**_We take on the world together_ **

**_That's so us, that's so us_ **

Julie’s stomach dropped.

It was getting clearer by every line.

Carrie was talking about her, about their friendship, to everyone at that party, like they were still close, not what truly was: the worst friendship breakup Julie ever experienced. 

**_We drink peppermint tea_ **

**_And watch Space Odyssey_ **

**_That's so you, that's so me_ **

**_That's so us_ **

**_And I sing in the car_ **

**_While you play air guitar_ **

**_That's so you, that's so me_ **

**_That's so us_ **

There it was.

Those moments Julie once cherished were now exposed as cute little lines in Carrie’s song.

It wasn’t her story to tell, not without Julie’s knowledge.

That pain again...

**_What I like about you baby_ **

**_Is how you annoy me daily_ **

**_But you still freaking amaze me_ **

**_That's so us, that's so us_ **

**_Yeah, we’re both a lot to handle_ **

**_You’re a Leo, I’m a Cancer_ **

**_We take on the world together_ **

**_That's so us, that's so us_ **

“I didn’t know Carrie loved Nick so much.” Luke whispered behind Julie’s ear. He let out a mocking chuckle. 

“That was fun!” Alex said as he returned. He took one look at Julie and his brotherly instincts kicked in. “Are you okay? You look like you’re gonna pass out.”

The group stared at Julie expectantly. 

She had to say something.

“It’s not about Nick... It’s about me.”

“Jules...” Flynn’s empathetically voiced. She enveloped her hand tightly around Julie’s arm, stopping her from shaking so much. 

All of them must’ve noticed how awful Julie was feeling. Luke, Reggie and Alex shared sympathetic looks with Julie until their attention was brought back to Carrie’s singing voice. 

**_When I'm sick, when I'm sad_ **

**_You always bring me back_ **

**_When you're wild, when you're mad_ **

**_I'm your friend_ **

**_Things get real, good and bad_ **

**_But we cry till we laugh_ **

**_Through the pain, through the fads_ **

**_That's so us (that's so us)_ **

Julie had stopped appreciating the song for what it was for a while now. All the thoughts running through her head were related to pain and betrayal. Her heart was beating faster, her vision was getting turvy, her stomach was churning. 

The contrast to the animated concert in front of her and what went on inside her body was ridiculous. She just wanted to run. 

**_What I like about you baby_ **

**_Is how you annoy me daily_ **

**_But you still freaking amaze me_ **

**_That's so us, that's so us_ **

**_Yeah, we’re both a lot to handle_ **

**_You’re a Leo, I’m a Cancer_ **

**_We take on the world together_ **

**_That's so us, that's so us_ **

**_Ahhh, ahhh, ahhh_ **

**_That's so us, that's so us_ **

**_Ahhh, ahhh, ahhh_ **

**_Ahhh_ **

“Julie, I’m-” Julie didn’t hear the rest of Luke’s sentence.

She didn’t hear anything Flynn, Alex or Reggie were saying either. She guessed they were faint pleas for her not to run.

It was too late. She ran. 

* * *

Julie kept running. She wasn’t looking where she was going, she just wanted to escape. 

Too bad the thing she was trying to escape from didn’t leave her.

That pain, that fear, those horrible thoughts just grew.Julie was crying now.

She felt so desperate she barely reacted when she bumped into someone on her way to the restroom. She sniffed and rubbed her eyes, pathetically attempting not to look like a teary-eyed mess. It didn’t work.

Also, it didn’t matter. The person she bumped into was Carrie. 

The girl in pink looked legitimately surprised to see Julie sad.

Of course she was surprised, Julie thought. Carrie was selfish. 

“Hey, I-”

“You...”Julie interrupted, voice shaky and eyes red and bloated from crying. “You had no right!” Julie raised a trembling finger towards Carrie. It wasn’t as accusatory as she intended. It was just weak and helpless. 

“What?” Carrie’s question escaped like a gasp. “I thought you were going to like my song! I wrote it to get you _back_!” 

Carrie’s smile could be interpreted as sweet if Julie didn’t know how rotten she was on the inside. 

_She was manipulating Julie. She was manipulating Julie. She was manipulating Julie._

Julie wasn’t going to let Carrie manipulate her. Not now, nor ever.

“To  get me back or to _get back at me_?!” Julie raised her voice. They were alone in the flower decorated hallway. “You think reminiscing about our friendship changes all the things you did to me?!” Carrie opened her mouth and closed it again. “You never had the decency to apologize! Or at least acknowledging what you did wrong!”

“I... I thought...”

Julie shook her head in disbelief. How could Carrie not get that? How spoiled did she have to be to not understand her?

“You thought what? That I would run back into your arms as soon as you said _one_ nice thing to me?!” Julie wiped the tears from her eyes. Carrie had taken a step back. Julie took one closer, chin up to better glare into Carrie’s eyes. “I’ll _maybe_ consider you a friend once you stop being a _circus monkey_ and actually behave like a real human being! Own up to your mistakes.”

Julie didn’t wait for another excuse. She ran again. 

* * *

“Julie?” Trevor asked at the end of the hallway. “Julie, you there?”

Carrie was frozen in shock after what she just heard. Was is true? Was she fake? Was she really a circus monkey? 

Nothing she did was enough. Even the things she was good at ended up upsetting people. 

“Hey Carrie, did you see Julie?” Trevor asked, once again ignoring Carrie’s silent cries for help, because he had his attention on Julie. 

She nodded, lazily pointing behind her. “She went that way.”

Carrie was ready to crack. She was looking down, holding onto the fire inside her, about to burn.

One strike of a match and she’d yell, insult and snap back at anyone on her reach.

She was good at that too, pushing people away. 

“Dad, I-”

“Sorry, baby. I really have to talk to Julie.” Trevor placed his hand on Carrie’s cheek.

She missed those simple, fatherly touches. Although she rejected most of them to keep Trevor away too, she liked being reminded he still loved her. 

He wasn’t looking at her, though. He looking beyond her.

Looking for Julie.

Of course. If he could have chosen, Julie would’ve been his daughter. 

Not her, a spoiled brat who just wanted attention. 

“You keep the party going, alright?” Trevor asked. He didn’t wait for an answer before leaving, he knew she was going to say yes. “Alright.”

Another thing she was good at. 

After all, she was Trevor Wilson’s daughter.

She was there to lead, to shine, to entertain. 

A circus monkey. 

* * *

“Oh, thank goodness!” Luke said as he pulled Julie into a hug. He was sure she would have ran for the hills if he didn’t poof right in front of her.

She buried her face into Luke’s shoulder, tugging her hands onto the back of his shirt. 

When she let go of him, Luke pushed a loose strand of her hair back into place. 

She smiled as he did it, showing her cute tooth gap. He took the opportunity to cup her face with his hands, wiping the sad tears streaming down her cheeks with his thumbs. 

He would’ve have considered this an intimate moment if Alex, Reggie and Flynn weren’t there with them. 

Alex and Reggie gave Julie some assuring touches, while Flynn sat down with her, held her hand and threatened her into drinking a glass of water. 

“What happened back there?” Reggie asked in the most sincere, caring way one could ask such question.

He obviously didn’t share the same kind of feelings Luke had for Julie, but he cared for her just as much. Same intensity, different intention, just like Alex did too.

They weren’t just Luke’s brothers anymore. They were Julie’s too. 

“I think I just had a panic attack,” Julie answered, holding onto her stomach. 

Luke immediately turned to Alex. He knew what that was like. If anyone was going to relate to Julie about anxiety, it was him. 

Just as Luke expected, Alex was already kneeling down in front of Julie, placing his hand on her arm. 

“They suck, huh?” Alex asked, scrunching his nose. 

“Really?” Flynn asked Julie. “You haven’t had one of those since-”

“I know.” Julie interrupted. Luke guessed it had to do with Julie’s mom. “But I’m okay now, thanks Flynn.” Flynn nodded. “...And thank you guys, for coming to find me.” Julie looked up at the ghosts. She held out her free hand, the one not holding Flynn’s. Luke took it. 

“So it’s true.”

Luke and the others turned their heads simultaneously towards the source of the voice they just heard. 

It was Trevor. He was standing a few feet away from them, eyes wide, focused on Julie’s hand holding Luke’s. Surely, in his point of view, she was talking to the wall and holding nothing at all. 

“They are here.”

* * *

The party had moved to the outdoor area of the mansion. The glass doors and windows were now closed, muffling the sounds of chatter and music on the inside. 

Julie sat on the couch beside Flynn, who crushed her hand from holding it so tightly. The boys were circled around them, sitting on the floor and on the arm rests of the couch. 

Trevor was in front of them, elbows on his knees, hands clasped together, pressed against his lips. He attentively listened to everything Julie was saying. A misture of concern, skepticism and fear stamped his face as she recounted her journey from playing a random CD in her garage to the moment she found herself in now. 

“...And that’s how it all happened.” 

“I see. I’m glad to know I wasn’t going crazy.” Trevor bit his lips. He looked up, searching for the ghosts he couldn’t see. He was taking it better than Julie was expecting. “If only I could hear what they were saying right now. I bet Luke is punching through my head at this second.” He let out a sad chuckle.

“You _wish_ I was punching through your head,” Luke scoffed, rightfully angry. “Is he gonna keep going with the sympathy train or is he explaining what he did?”

“Luke! Patience!” Julie said. Trevor’s face had turned into an interrogation point.

“Don’t worry, you get used to that with time,” Flynn stated. 

“Thank you,” Trevor smiled at Flynn. He got back to Julie. “They are asking about the songs, aren’t they?”

Julie nodded. “Yes. They are very upset and very angry at you.”

_So am I_ , Julie wanted to add, but she held back.

She was profoundly disappointed when she found out a family friend and idol was nothing but a liar, but this wasn’t about her. 

“Okay...” Trevor hesitated.

Julie expected him to put his showman persona in action but it never happened. Something in his demeanor changed. He looked remorseful.

“I was eighteen years old. I had just gotten back into music thanks to Rose and thought that using our unreleased songs would help me get signed.” Trevor stopped for a second. He exhaled. “It did. I claimed that I wrote all those songs and, for the first time in my life, after the death of only friends, I wasn’t drowning in sorrow anymore. So I took that opportunity and ran with it for as long as it let me. Luckily, I had some talent of my own that helped me keep my career to today. No regrets. Right, guys?”

Julie understood what he meant as well as the boys did. She couldn’t forget when Lukesaid he had _no regrets_ to her. That memory was forever engraved in her brain. 

“Seriously?!” Reggie exclaimed. 

“That’s all you have to say?” Alex’s voice was angry.

“I knew it. He never cared about us.” Luke shook his head. 

“I don’t believe you.” Julie said, staring straight into Trevor’s eyes. “You didn’t care about their legacy? What it could mean for them to be credited in your songs?”

“Julie, you have to understand. I was a kid, just like you. I thought I was getting back at them for the way they treated me.” 

“The way we treated him? Is he joking?” Luke’s voice was so loud, people outside would’veheard him if he wasn’t a ghost.

“Shhh.” Julie shushed the boys, getting her attention back to Trevor. His statement was odd. Luke, Alex and Reggie were so loving with each other. They couldn’t have been different with Bobby. Right?“What do youmean? How did they treat you?”

“I think you already know,” Trevor said. “Did they ever mention me until you recognized my song? Did they talk about me, at all? Did they tell you that I gave Alex that little rainbow bracelet he never takes off? Or that I’d buy his anxiety medication when he couldn’t? Or that I spent countless sleepless nights with Reggie so he wouldn’t get nightmares about his parents? Oh, even better! Did Luke tell you that I lied to his parents, saying I had no idea where he ran away to when he was crashing on my couch?” 

The entire house went silent, highlighting that they were the only ones inside. Julie glanced at her ghosts‘ regretful faces. It looked like they had just realized how their actions affected their other bandmate. 

Julie’s long silence made Trevor huff. “Of course they didn’t tell you any of that. They just left me behind. They forgot about me. So yeah, I thought it wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world to think of myself for once after I spent an year recovering from the loss of my best friends who I loved, but never considered me part of the group.”

Reggie and Alex’s faces were blank. Julie was certain they were analysing every mistake they made in their lifetime. They mumbled faint _I’m sorry_ ’s and _I didn’t know_ ’s.

Luke didn’t seem as phased. He still held on to his pride. 

“That doesn’t excuse what you did to us!” Luke yelled. He was in front of Trevor, pointing at his face. Julie repeated what he said, less angry. 

“I think now it’s time for me to apologize,” Trevor said. “What I did was not right. I was young, confused and I was coping wrong with my loss. If I knew they were here now, I wouldn’t have stolen their songs. I’m sorry.” He looked up to the boys. “I’ve never been good at caring for people, but I’ve been trying to compensate for my mistakes.” 

“Compensate?” Julie and Flynn asked at the same time. 

“I used some of my money for good. I donate to charity, donate for your school’s music program. I invested in Reggie’s brother’s business, paid for Alex’s sister’s law school, helped the Pattersons with debt when they couldn’t pay for their house. I was always there, on the sidelines, anonymous, like I’ve always been. Helping their families.” 

“He helped Donnie?” Reggie smiled fondly when he said his older brother’s name.

“Lyla went to law school?” Alex asked no one in particular. This was the first time he mentioned his sister by name in front of Julie. 

Luke was silent for once. He had been dragging Trevor this entire time, not knowing his refuge, his childhood home, would have perished if it wasn’t for Trevor.

“Like I said, I’m not good at caring for people,” Trevor slowly shook his head. “I only understood what it was like to love someone when I adopted Carrie. When I held that three year old in arms for the first time, I finally understood what your mom felt when she was expecting you.” He looked out the glass doors. Julie followed his gaze, landing on Carrie talking with Kayla near the pool. “But even with my perfect little Carrie, I feel like I messed up too.” Trevor sighed once more. “I’m trying to do better. Even if I’m not showing it. 

“You mentioned my mom,” Julie gathered the courage to say, tightening her grip around Flynn’s hand. “She kept your secret.”

“Because I asked her to. She didn’t know about my lies, if that what’s worrying you.” Julie let out a visible sigh of relief. “She saved me. If it wasn’t for Rose, I would have spent the rest of my days crying in that garage. She was my guardian angel.”

Julie gulped. Her mom had been looking out for people for forever. No wonder she was stillsending Julie signs when she needed the most. 

“I’m sorry again,” Trevor said as he passed his ringed hands over his hair. He silently asked Julie where the boys were. She pointed and he looked directly at it. “I called you here to say that and to ask you how I can make up for my mistakes. Name your price.” 

The room’s temperature dropped as the boys poofed. Julie felt that pain bellow her chest again. 

They left her behind. Again.

“They left.” She was able to say.

“Of course they did.” Trevor was not the least bit surprised. He looked into the distance. “I would too.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs Used:  
> “Windmills”by The Vamps  
> “That’s So Us” by Allie X
> 
> [Season Playlist.](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/12KdUOQ83XwdSAJNbKHrqR?si=jfrfTeTmT4iyCvR1BKUw6A)
> 
> Outfits:  
> Julie:  
> [School.](https://urstyle.fashion/styles/2806874)  
> [Party.](https://urstyle.fashion/styles/2804637)  
> Flynn:  
> [School.](https://urstyle.fashion/styles/2803397)  
> [Party.](https://urstyle.fashion/styles/2801246)  
> Carrie:  
> [School.](https://urstyle.fashion/styles/2861266)  
> [Party.](https://urstyle.fashion/styles/2791647)
> 
> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated! Please share what you think! See you next chapter!


	6. Episode 6: Delicate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Julie work on a song together. Flynn has conflicting feelings about Carrie. Carlos and Reggie help each other out. Julie bonds with Alex and finds out they have a lot more in common.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the end of the chapter notes for song credits, playlist and character outfits. Good reading!

2019

“Thank you for telling me, Ray. Take care.” Trevor put his phone down. He sat on the giant couch of his living room, taking in the news he just received. 

Rose, his friend of twenty plus years, the woman who helped him get back into music, who shared valuable parenting advice when he didn’t know what to do with Carrie, the mother of his daughter’s oldest friend, gone. Gone from a desease that made her unrecognizable. 

A rush of sorrow washed over him, strikingly similar to the one he felt when he lost his three best friends when he was just seventeen.

This time, however, he didn’t feel as lost. 

Rose had her life and Trevor had his. They weren’t as close anymore. The sole bond that still linked them, the friendship between their daughters, had been broken for some years now. What remained were just memories and grief. 

“Hey dad. Paul doesn’t mess around. Today was intense.” Carrie snapped him back to reality when she got home. She was in workout clothes, hair in a ponytail, filling herself a glass of water. Right. She had dance practice with group today. “What’s with the face? Did you not get nominated for the Grammy again?”

“It’s Julie.” 

Carrie rolled her eyes and groaned. “ Julie, Julie, Julie. It’s always Julie. We’re not friends anymore, I don’t know why you still care so much about her.”

“It’s her mom.” 

Carrie’s eyes widened with concern. She never admitted, but she missed the Molinas and missed Rose a lot. She never even talked about how Rose’s sickness took a toll on her. 

“Did she get worse?” Carrie asked, legitimately worried. 

“I just got a call from Ray.” Trevor stood up from the couch, sighing sadly. “Rose passed away this morning.”

Carrie’s face turned into stone. Eyes so distant and jaw so rigid it could break concrete. Trevor took a step forward, lifting his arm to reach his daughter’s, to comfort her.

She took a step back.

“Don’t. Touch. Me.” Her voice trembled like the hand she put up to stop him. “I’ll be in my room.” 

Carrie disappeared inside the house, shutting her bedroom door with a loud bang. 

Trevor pondered if he should have said it or tried to console her differently but he knew Carrie well enough. 

She was putting walls up. 

If he entered her room, he would have caught her true reaction to such horrible news. Both of them knew he wouldn’t know how to handle that. He wouldn’t even know where to start. It was easier to keep their distance.

And so Trevor feared, history was repeating itself. 

The last thing he wanted was Carrie turning into him. Distant, fake, afraid, isolated, selfish. 

It seemed that his fear was becoming a reality. She was already him. 

**_~ Julie and the Phantoms Opening Plays ~_ **

2020

When they didn’t know where to go, they’d poof on top of the Orpheum. It seemed fitting given their history with the place.

And their history with Trevor. 

After listening to Trevor’s reason and apology, Luke, Alex and Reggie left his mansion in a whim so they could assimilate everything.

“I had no idea Bobby felt that way,” Reggie said, picking on his fingers, nervous. 

“Me neither,” Alex agreed. “Did you?” He asked Luke. 

“Does it matter? It’s not like it changes what happened.” Luke sounded harsher than he intended. “So what he felt left out? It’s not an excuse.”

“We’re not saying it was an excuse,” Alex confronted him, placing a hand on Reggie’s shoulder to signify what he meant by “we”. “It was a reason.”

“I get that reason. I felt that way at home all the time,” Reggie stated. “But I always had you guys. Bobby had _no one_ to rely on. I never thought how he must have felt to lose us. I mean, sure, we weren’t as close with him as we are with each other but, we were his friends too.”

“Reggie’s right,” Alex said. “You saw how devastated Julie was when she found us in the garage still flickering from Caleb’s jolts. Bobby went through the same thing.”

“But Julie would never steal our songs,” Luke rebutted, still too proud to admit his friends had really good points. 

“I know, Luke, but he apologized and he’s willing to mend his wrongs. Shouldn’t we let him?”

“So you’re saying we should forgive him?” Luke crossed his arms in disbelief. 

“I’m not saying that. I’m saying we should allow him to grow from his mistakes and become a better person, fix his mistakes.”

“That’s true,” Reggie said, placing his elbow on Luke’s shoulder. “We just gotta figure out how he can repay us.” 

“Right. He asked us to name a price,” Luke remembered. 

“I say we get a dog! Oh! Even better! Endless music supplies! No, no. I got it! A brand newdrum kit!” 

“Reggie...” Alex patient voice turned into an annoyed one.

“What? I like gifts.”

“If any of us deserves gifts, it’s Julie,” Luke said. The fondness mentioning her name soon turned into distress. He slapped a hand on his forehead. “Wait! Julie!” 

“Oh, shoot! Let’s go get her!” Reggie hyped himself up to poof, even though he didn’t need to. 

“You guys go ahead, I got a quick thing I have to take care of first,” Alex said.

Luke and Reggie’s eyebrows shot up. They had been concerned about Alex’s late night outs for a while, specially with how frequent they had been. They didn’t know the reason for them, only that it obviously wasn’t to hang out with Willie and that they weren’t just “anxiety walks”. Problem was, whenever Luke or Reggie attempted to ask about it, Alex would deflect it. 

“We can wait for you,” Reggie said.

“Thanks guys,” Alex smiled. “I’ll be quick, ten minutes max!” He waved at them and poofed. 

* * *

Julie’s body was aching with tiredness. She couldn’t wait to take off those tight black clothes and let her hair down so she could take a long shower and sleep.

So far, all she accomplished was getting up from the couch and reach the kitchen to make herself a sandwich.

She barely ate or drank anything at Carrie’s party, and after telling Ray, Carlos and Tía about it - leaving out the panic attack and other ghost related issues -, she was _hungry_.

“Julie!” Reggie, Alex and Luke sang her name from behind her.

She was supposed to already be used to them appearing out of thin air, yet they still startled her. She turned around and chuckled. Seeing them in a human pyramid formation never failed to delight her. 

“Told you she would be here,” Alex proudly stated, high-fiving Reggie. 

“I was worried about you,” Luke said. “When we went back to Trevor’s and you weren’t there-”

“I asked my dad to pick me up,” Julie explained. “I had to get home somehow after you guys left me stranded there,” she pointed with a pinch of sarcasm. 

The least she was expecting was an apology.

Actually, the least she was expecting was them not breaking the promise not to leave her behind, but she was willing to let that slide given the circumstances. She always did. 

She had a real connection with Luke, Reggie and Alex. They were not strangers pretending to be friends. She had to remind herself of that before-

That feeling again. 

She was catching on now. It wasn’t exactly a pain. It hurt differently, like guilt and a shock all in one. It made her sick.

“We would have found you still at Trevor’s if Alex didn’t have some errands to run or something,” Reggie provoked their drummer.

“Hey,” Alex protested. “You said it was okay!”

“I know but I’m trying to win some points with Miss Julie, here!” Reggie whispered-yelled, blatantly pointing at Julie. At least he made her laugh. 

“Did you make a decision?” Julie asked them. She figured they must’ve left to discuss Trevor’s offer to repay them. 

“Not yet,” Luke answered, “but we’re going to. Together.” His assurance made Julie smile.

“That’s very mature. I’m impressed.” The boys returned satisfied smiles at Julie. “Okay, I’m tired, see you guys tomorrow. Good night!”

“Good night, Julie!” They said together.

Julie blew them a kiss as she went up the stairs. 

* * *

“Theodora Flynn!” Julie’s voice roared behind Flynn’s seat at the cafeteria table. She jumped on Flynn’s shoulders, sounding way too chipper considering the events of last night’s party. So chipper she even called Flynn by her first name, and _no one_ was allowed to use her first name. She must’ve had a good reason. 

“I don’t know any Theodora,” Flynn said flatly. “What’s gotten into you?” 

“I’ve just been thinking, you’ve been doing so much for the band, getting us gigs and auditions and I’ve been so busy with, well, everything else...” Julie looked away for a second, maybe she wasn’t as happy as she showed. “We haven’t done something just the two of us in a minute.”

“I’m down for anything. What do you-” 

“Glad you asked,” Julie interrupted. By the way she was acting, she probably already had a power point presentation and a marching band ready. “You know what today is?”

Flynn raised an eyebrow, starting to question her friend’s sanity. Anyone would if their bestie waved their hands like a theatre kid on amateur night. 

“Friday? The 29th?” Flynn guessed. 

“You’re almost there! It’s the last Friday of the month! Which means...”

“Girls night!” They said in unison.

Of course. They haven’t done _girls night_ since Julie’s mom got sick, as it was something she organized and did with them since they were six. Flynn was proud of Julie for bringing it back on her own. 

“Oh my gosh, it’s a great idea,” Flynn said. She was happy until her responsibilities crept into her mind. “But I might be late tonight. I have to finish my song with Carrie. We’re really behind schedule to present it next week.”

“Right. I forgot you two are paired together,” Julie forced a laugh. 

Flynn felt her shoulders tense. Julie was clearly still hurt by Carrie’s actions at the party. 

“Do you want me to superglue all her make-up together? I can do it. She won’t even notice.” Flynn asked, half-joking. 

“What?! No!” Julie’s laugh was more sincere this time. “Forget about Carrie. Concentrate on your project, it’s more important than a mean girl. And bring ice cream tonight!”

“Got it.”

* * *

“Sup, Julie?”

“Gah! Luke!” Julie yelled as she closed her locker. Luke didn’t mean to scare her, but hesecretly loved to surprise her at school. Besides, this was very important. 

Julie looked around. In a sweep, she grabbed Luke by the collar and discreetly pulled him into a tiny, dark room then closing the door. 

“Really? The janitor’s closet?” Luke asked when he noticed the mops and other cleaning utensils. “I expected more creativity from you.”

“Don’t you dare call me out on that, you put on the spot. Also, the janitor already thinks I’m crazy. I might as well take advantage of that.”

“Alright, I’m sold.” He smiled and Julie shook her head, smirking.

Just then Luke became aware of how close they were to each other. He could drop down and swim in the amber seas that were Julie’s eyes. Not that he was paying _that_ much attention to her eyes. He was _staring_ _a_ _normal_ _amount_. 

“So, um,” Luke cleared his throat, _not thinking about the sparks in Julie’s eyes, okay?_ “I came here to show you a few ideas and some suggestions for _Delicate_ so you can compare with what you’ve been working on.” Luke gave her the wrinkled papers he took from his back pocket. 

“Really?” Julie tilted her head, smiling softly. “You couldn’t wait until I got home?”

“No,” Luke said it like a “yes”, smiling widely. 

“I’ll take a look after music class. I have to shift my focus to the song I’m working with Nick. Don’t wanna worry you but he’s quickly becoming your competition. Our song is pretty good.”

Luke raised an eyebrow. “What?”

“I’m joking. See you after school.”

After she left, Luke pondered: Was she really joking? 

Luke was confident she had no more feelings for Nick but ever since they started working on their music project together, she wouldn’t stop praising him and saying how easy it was to write with him instead.

It wasn’t jealousy, was it? Or had Nick done or said something that stole Julie away from Luke? Not that she was Luke’s, but... Writing music together was _their_ thing.

Something wasn’t right. 

* * *

Knowing Luke and Julie were working on their “will they won’t they song”, Alex didn’t dare to stay in the studio. He knew when to give them privacy. 

With nothing better to do, he wondered in the Molina residence, looking for Reggie. 

“Reggie?” Alex called out as he turned left in the hallway.

“Here, dude!” Reggie waved from one of the bedrooms. He was sitting on the floor, in front of Carlos, who gestured something to Reggie’s direction. 

Curious, Alex poofed there to see what they were doing. 

Carlos’ room was a perfect illustration of a little boy’s bedroom. Dinosaurs, baseball posters, alien stickers, comic books. There were things Alex didn’t recognize though, like a series of books about some Percy Jackson boy on the shelves and whatever was that Fortnite game he had paused on his computer. 

“What are you doing?” Alex asked, questioning the gloves Reggie was wearing. He guessed they were Julie’s from the blue, purple and pink stripes. She loved wearing those three colors.

“Carlos is teaching me sign language, look!” Reggie stuck his tongue out, concentrating hard to sign something Alex didn’t understand. “Nailed it!” 

_“Yell at your friends?”_ Carlos asked.

Alex laughed. It was a long way until Reggie “nailed” anything. 

“No, no, no! It’s _tell your friends_! Dang it!” Reggie quickly wrote down on the open notebook sitting on the floor. 

Only then Alex figured out Reggie and Carlos’ arrangement. Reggie was wearing the gloves so Carlos could see his hands and wrote down whatever he needed to say. It was quite clever, Alex had to admit. 

“Why are you learning sign language?” Alex asked.

“Because of my nephew. Next time we perform at my brother’s, I want him to understand when we talk to the crowd.”

Reggie was so happy to have met his nephews. It was nice that he still wanted to have a connection with his family. Alex didn’t want to ruin that for him. He picked on Reggie a lot, but it always came from a place of love, and after realizing how Bobby felt left out within the band, Alex didn’t want Reggie to feel the same pain.

“You’re too good for this world, Reg.” Alex said before he poofed, leaving Reggie and Carlos bond on their own weird way. 

* * *

Julie and Luke sat behind her grand piano for a couple of hours now. Between deciding which song they were gonna play for their Homecoming Dance audition, bursting into random laughter because of something silly one would say to the other and actually working on Delicate, she had never felt so comfortable around him.

It felt great to write alone with Luke, to share the connection both of them had with music and with each other. 

“What if, instead of that, I go C, A, D, C and then we jump to the pre-chorus?” Julie adjusted her glasses and tested the notes on the keys.

“Yeah, that’s better. I think we’re pretty much set. This might even be an okay one for the audition.”

“Luke, don’t be most modest,” she bumped her shoulder into his, maybe a little to strongly. He almost fell from the stool they were sharing. “This will be _perfect_ for our audition.” 

“It _has_ to perfect.” 

“Why is _Delicate_ so special?” Julie asked, intrigued. She also put her heart and soul into this song, but Luke had been so protective of it. It had to mean more. 

Luke was blushing, gathering the courage to say something. Julie only hoped he wasn’t going to get to the subject she tried to avoid. “It’s very close to my heart and I think a lot of people will relate to this kind of feeling,” he said. “You know? When you want to be with a person but you’re uncertain where they stand? So you keep guessing?”

Julie tried to keep herself together. She wasn’t going to let _those eyes_ , staring at her _like that_ , make her give in. 

She already aware of _everything_. Of their banter, of how electric it felt when their shoulders brushed against each other or when his fingers accidentally touched hers whenever they played the piano. _Everything_. Of how his eyes changed color depending on the light, of how he bounced his leg when he got excited, of how, right now, she would feel his breath on her face if he wasn’t a ghost. 

If only he wasn’t a ghost...

Their staring contest only stopped when Julie noticed Luke’s eyes flickering to her lips. She turned her head away quickly, looking back at Luke’s notebook on the piano. 

Julie cleared her throat. “Let’s go from the top,” she suggested. Luke agreed, standing up from the stool. 

She played the first few notes while Luke rested his elbows on the piano lid, singing the first part of the song.

He was stealing glances at her. She only knew because she was doing the exact same thing.

**_This ain’t for the best_ **

**_My situation’s never been worse, so_ **

**_You must like me for me…_ **

**_We can’t make_ **

**_Any promises now, can we, babe?_ **

**_But come to me in my dreams_ **

It might have been Julie’s imagination playing tricks on her, but she could hear more instruments accompanying them now. Was she daydreaming about Luke again?

He walked around the piano, strumming his guitar, play-flirting with her.

**_You should be by my side, where you at?_ **

**_Bright light that shines out in the black_ **

**_Come here, you can meet me in the back_ **

**_Dark dress and your Nikes, look at you_ **

**_Oh, dang, never seen the color blue_ **

**_Just think of the fun things we could do_ **

Julie looked down at herself for a second. Self-conscious all of a sudden. It had to be a coincidence that she was wearing a dark blue dress today, paired with Nike sneakers she doodled on, right? 

**_'Cause I like you_ **

She sang the _“I like you’s_ ” and “ _I want you’s”_ mindlessly, completely swooned by Luke’s voice and what he was singing to her. 

**_Yeah, I want you_ **

Luke got in front of her, knees over the piano and eyes staring down at hers, singing every word of the chorus with the intensity of a forest fire. 

**_Is it cool that I said all that?_ **

**_Is it chill that you’re in my head?_ **

**_‘Cause I know that it’s delicate (Delicate)_ **

**_Is it cool that I said all that?_ **

**_Is too soon to do this yet?_ **

**_‘Cause I know that it’s delicate_ **

**_Isn’t it? Isn’t it? Isn’t it?_ **

**_Isn’t it?_ **

**_Isn’t it? Isn’t it? Isn’t it?_ **

**_Isn’t it delicate?_ **

There was such doubt in his words as well. He was begging for an answer, a reaction, _anything_ from Julie. She wanted to tell him exactly what she felt for him. The only way to let him now was now.

So she did. She got up from the stool, letting the imaginary musical accompaniment continue the instrumentation and met him on the other end of the piano.

Luke was sitting on its edge while Julie danced around it, singing the next verse directly to him, play-flirting too.

**_A new door opens up, me and you_ **

**_Handsome, you’re a mansion with a view_ **

**_Do the girls back then touch you like I do?_ **

**_Long night, with your hands up in my hair_ **

**_Echoes of your footsteps on the stairs_ **

**_Stay here, honey, I don’t wanna share_ **

**_(‘Cause I like you)_ **

**_This ain’t for the best_ **

**_My situation’s never been worse, so_ **

**_You must like me for me…_ **

**_(Yeah, I want you)_ **

**_We can’t make_ **

**_Any promises now, can we, babe?_ **

**_But come to me in my dreams_ **

They were just messing around now, running away from and to one another, laughing as they sang the chorus. 

**_Is it cool that I said all that?_ **

**_Is it chill that you’re in my head?_ **

**_‘Cause I know that it’s delicate (Delicate)_ **

**_Is it cool that I said all that?_ **

**_Is too soon to do this yet?_ **

**_‘Cause I know that it’s delicate_ **

**_Isn’t it? Isn’t it? Isn’t it?_ **

**_Isn’t it?_ **

**_Isn’t it? Isn’t it? Isn’t it?_ **

**_Isn’t it delicate?_ **

Julie followed Luke to the loft but he poofed.

She was descending the stairs until he poofed few steps bellow her, hands on the banisters, not letting her leave. His face was inches from hers. Julie bent down to reach his eye level.

Luke looked up to meet her gaze and sang the first part of the bridge with so much yearning she could almost taste it. 

**_Sometimes I wonder when you sleep_ **

**_Are you ever dreaming of me?_ **

Julie sang the next lines to him, meaning just as much. 

**_Sometimes when I look into your eyes_ **

**_I pretend you’re mine, all the dang time_ **

With Luke distracted by their closeness, Julie managed to dive underneath his arm and run back to the main area. She was proud of herself for fooling him.

He laughed, running towards Julie and grabbing her from behind playfully and then going back to their cat and mouse game.

**_Is it cool that I said all that?_ **

**_Is it chill that you’re in my head?_ **

**_‘Cause I know that it’s delicate (Delicate)_ **

**_(Yeah, I want you)_ **

**_Is it cool that I said all that?_ **

**_Is too soon to do this yet?_ **

**_‘Cause I know that it’s delicate (Delicate)_ **

**_(‘Cause I like you)_ **

Away from one another again, each on one end of the room and with earnest eyes, Julieand Luke met in the middle of the way until they were less than an arms length apart. She sang the main lyrics while Luke eagerly added the “ _isn’t it’s_ ” that weren’t on the song before.

**_Is it cool that I said all that?_ **

**_(Isn’t it?)_ **

**_Is it chill that you’re in my head?_ **

**_(Isn’t it? Isn’t it?)_ **

**_‘Cause I know that it’s delicate_ **

**_(Isn’t it?)_ **

**_Is it cool that I said all that?_ **

**_(Isn’t it?)_ **

**_Is too soon to do this yet?_ **

**_(Isn’t it? Isn’t it?)_ **

**_‘Cause I know that it’s delicate_ **

**_Isn’t it delicate?_ **

They were back on the stool, behind the piano, shoulders brushing and faces inches from each other. Julie worried if everything was in fact a daydream, but judging from Luke’s awestruck face, it couldn’t be. It was very real. 

Julie took off her glasses, now foggy from the heat within her. So much for keeping her composure. So much for self control. 

“See?” Luke asked. His nose was adorably scrunched. All Julie wanted was to kiss that scrunch away, but she still had _some_ self control left. “You can relate too, right?” 

Now all the cards were on the table. 

They liked each other, they wanted to be with each other. It wasn’t _that_ delicate. 

If only he wasn’t a ghost... 

* * *

Sitting beside Carrie, working on music with her and discussing ideas together was almost pleasant at this point. 

_Almost_ was the key word. 

Carrie wasn’t Flynn’s friend. They still butted heads at any given opportunity. 

Yet, the more time they spent together, the more pleased Flynn was about Carrie’s company. 

Flynn almost liked her.

_Almost._

“So I add the beat here and we come back with the sample for the chorus, listen,” Flynn said, typing on her laptop’s ancient DJ program she refused to update to produce the song. She glanced at Carrie, who barely responded. “You’re awfully quiet.”

“I’ve been noticing lately it’s better if I keep my mouth shut.” Carrie’s voice was soft.

“Right.” Flynn bit her lip, not knowing anymore if she was still pretending to sympathize with Carrie or if she genuinely cared. “Last night was... a lot.”

“Flynn, I know you and Julie share everything. If it ever comes up, please tell her that it wasn’t my intention to hurt her with that song. I know it doesn’t change everything, but...”

“I’ll tell her,” Flynn hesitated. She still didn’t fully trust Carrie. “If the subject ever comes up.” 

Carrie smiled at Flynn. A rare, unusual smile. One Flynn didn’t expect from Carrie. It was as soft as her voice and warm as the temperature rising in Flynn’s face at that sight. 

“We should get back to our song,” Flynn broke their silence, trying her best to avoid how much she enjoyed making Carrie smile.

* * *

“Are those my gloves?” Julie asked when she saw the strange scene in Carlos’ room. She was grateful he was such a great sport about her ghosts. He had to think it was strange to teach sign language to a pair of floating gloves. 

“Carlos said it was okay!” Reggie said, defensively putting his arms up. 

“What are you gonna do?” Carlos asked, challenging. “Tell dad that I let one of our ghost friends in your band borrow your favorite gloves?”

Julie had no response for that. Carlos was too smart for his own good. “Not bad,” she said, impressed. 

“He’s good,” Reggie said. His face made Julie laugh.

Julie ruffled Carlos’ hair, and he hugged her side. “You’re the worst,” she said fondly. “Flynn is coming here soon, please keep it down, okay?” 

“Or what?” Carlos asked with the same challenging tone from before. 

“Or this happens!” She tickled Carlos until he asked her to stop. 

“I missed this,” Reggie said. He was smiling sweetly at Julie playing with her brother. She wondered if he meant that he missed seeing her so happy or missed interacting with hisown brother. In any way, he looked content and at peace. 

“Me too,” she responded, smiling back at Reggie. 

* * *

When Alex poofed inside the Molina’s living room, he didn’t expect to see an ecstatic Julie in the kitchen, wearing adorable avocado pajamas, preparing a million things at the same time while talking on the phone. 

“No, Flynn. It’s okay. I...” Julie said on the phone, she sounded disappointed. “...understand. Yeah, I was excited but don’t worry. I didn’t even start preparing. No, Flynn. Stop. It’s not your fault that the program crashed. You and Carrie can figure it out. I just feel bad that you’re gonna have to pull an all-nighter. Don’t drink too much sodas. Love you too. Bye.”

Alex sat on the couch as he tried to understand the context for Julie’s phone call. He waved at her when she finally noticed him.

“Hey, Alex,” Julie greeted him, sinking on the seat to his right.

“Hey. Where are Luke and Reggie?”

“Luke is at his parents’ and Reggie is hanging out with Carlos. Where were you?”

“Just... out.” Alex prayed that his cryptic answer was enough.

Luckily, Julie got distracted by an alarm noise. She checked her phone again and groaned.

“Something wrong?” Alex asked. 

“It’s just... Flynn and I were supposed to have a sleepover tonight but she can’t come. Now I have snacks and face masks prepared and no one to share it with.”

By Julie’s tone, it was definitely more than _just_ a sleepover. 

“I can fill in for Flynn if you want,” Alex suggested. 

Julie’s head darted up in surprise. “What? Really?” 

“Yeah. I have nothing better to do and that sounds kinda fun.”

Sudden doubt fogged his thoughts when he couldn’t read Julie’s expression. Why did anxiety had to make everything so much harder?

“Unless,” his voice got higher. “I mean, unless you think it’s weird if I... uhhhhh, yeah, it’s definitely weir-”

“Alex,” Julie placed a hand on his arm. “I’d love that.” She smiled and he relaxed. 

“You’re gonna let me in your room?” He asked playfully, remembering the thousands of times she yelled at them (mostly Luke) to stay out of her room.

“You’re now my least favorite ghost.” She smiled, picking up the bowls on the counter, and heading upstairs. “You coming or what?”

Alex eagerly followed. At least he was going to get a distraction until he had to leave before sunrise. 

* * *

Honestly, Julie was apprehensive about spending time with Alex.

She wasn’t sure he’d take her invitation for girls night well or if he even liked spending time with her at all - they never done anything just the two of them before and she knew him the least. That scared her.

Fortunately, those worries faded away as soon as they came. 

At the point they were at now, Julie and Alex could have been mistaken for the best of friends on their hundredth sleepover. They even traded accessories.

Alex had Julie’s butterfly clips pinned to his golden hair, while Julie wore his black cap on her head. 

They were sitting on her bed, listening to Julie’s sleepover playlist, with Alex perfectly painting her nails with sparkly purple polish.

“How do you know how to do this so well?” Julie asked.

“Luke and Reggie had a nail polish phase. And an eyeliner phase. But we don’t talk about that.”

The thought of Luke wearing nail polish and eyeliner sent a shiver down Julie’s spine. Good thing he didn’t do that anymore. She wouldn’t handle the attractiveness. 

“All done!” Alex proudly admired his work. “What’s next?”

“We usually dress up in my mom’s old clothes over there,” Julie pointed at the wooden trunk on the floor, near her closet. “Or Flynn would find an absurd reason to steal my dresses, but you don’t have to do that.”

“I’m up for a challenge,” Alex laughed, getting up from the bed to look through Julie’s closet. “Oooh. What is this?” Alex showed a silky red dress from one of the hangers. 

“It’s my dress for the Homecoming Dance. If you ruin it...” Julie threatened.

“I’m not gonna ruin it, okay?” Alex put the dress back on the closet. “Are you going with a date?”

“That depends. If we get to play there, I’m going with three dates.”

Alex smiled at Julie’s antics. “That’s sweet.”

“Speaking of dates,” Julie danced around the idea before landing on the question. “How are things with Willie?”

“I don’t know anymore. We’re in a delicate situation right now.”

“I can relate,” Julie said, remembering her duet with Luke. 

“What about you? You’ve been bombarded with hard truths lately. I’m surprised you’re not freaking out all the time. I sure would. For way less.”

Alex was right. Julie had been juggling problems non-stop, without a second left to breath. She was constantly defusing bombs, looking out for everyone else and having to handle those random streaks of anxiety, dark thoughts and pain that ruined her days.

It was a lot. 

But she couldn’t tell Alex all that. She threw an “I’m handling it” instead. Despite how closeshe was to the boys, something still pulled her back and brought those ideas - that felt truer every day - that they were going to let her down and leave her behind. 

“I admire you for that,” Alex said sincerely. His face turned serious. “Specially the things about your mom. Must be hard.”

“Thanks.” 

As Julie’s stomach started churning, she quickly deflected the subject so that pain wouldn’t come again. 

“How about yours?” Julie asked.

“My what?” Alex’s face was stamped with confusion.

“Your mom.”

“...Why?”

Julie’s lips quivered, worrying she overstepped. “I noticed that you never talk about your family. I only found out you had a sister because Trevor mentioned it last night.” Julie pulled down the green sleeves of her pajamas. “Why don’t you talk about your family?”

“There’s not much to talk about. You know pretty much the whole story.” Alex sat beside her on the bed.

“Okay, fine,” Alex gave in to Julie’s begging eyes. “I was a good son, trustworthy, had a younger sister named Lyla. She was sixteen when I died and she let me paint her nails and borrow her pink sweatshirts. My parents were very proud of me...” Alex voice started to crack. Julie certainly didn’t know the _whole_ story _._ “...Until I came out. After I told them I was gay, everything changed.”

Julie’s heart dropped to the floor. She grabbed her gold necklaces in a reflex. “What did they do?” She asked, fearful of the answer.

“Nothing.” Never had a single word felt so heavy. “They just didn’t accept me. They didn’t talk to me as much, would change the subject when I got in the room, made jokes. All that _great_ stuff.”

“What about your sister?” Julie asked, genuinely worried. If something similar happened with her brother, she’d be first in line to support him and knew Carlos would do the same for her.

“Lyla believed them. I couldn’t convince her I wasn’t wrong.”

“Now I see why you don’t talk about them. I’m sorry. You were very brave.”

“Thanks,” Alex smiled. “But no, I was not.”

“I’m serious,” Julie assured. “It’s still hard to come out now.  I can’t even imagine what it was like for you back then. I mean, I had it easy with my family.” 

“Yeah...” Alex looked down until his eyes shot open like Julie had blown his mind. “Wait, what do you mean _you_ had it easy?”

Realization hit. “Oh, yeah, no! I mean... Hi! I’m Julie! I’m bi! Nice to meet you!” Julie laughed awkwardly as she extended her hand. Alex laughed with her, shaking her hand like they just closed a business deal. 

“You definitely have it a little easier,” Alex gestured the amount with his hand. “Not that I’m complaining. I’m glad it’s easier.” Alex looked around the room, looking for anything that could segue their conversation from Julie’s random coming out. “What’s next?”

Julie smiled. “How are you with braiding hair?”

* * *

Luke didn’t like lying to anyone. Specially Julie. It always torn him apart. 

Still, here he was lying to Julie. 

Well, to be fair - and to ease his conscience - he wasn’t actively lying.

He did visit his parents, told them about his day, about his song writing session with Julie, about how amazing she was, everything, despite them hearing or seeing him there. 

He just didn’t mention that he had another stop before going back to Julie’s garage. 

It was for a good reason. There was something strange about Nick. He had to follow him around to be sure. 

Too bad Luke had no proof. Nick was the same dork as always. He played lacrosse, played guitar, wore questionable hats, danced badly, went home to his dads and his little sister, all the same. 

Then there were times Nick acted like a different person. More sinister, more reserved, following Julie like a shadow, yapping a bunch of nonsense in her ears. 

It was scary. 

Luke didn’t know what Nick’s intentions were, but was sure they weren’t good. 

It felt supernatural at times. One moment he was there, the other he disappeared. 

Whatever it was, Luke was going to find out, even if the guilt of lying consumed him.

Julie’s well-being was more important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Used:  
> “Delicate” by Taylor Swift
> 
> [Season Playlist.](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/12KdUOQ83XwdSAJNbKHrqR?si=jfrfTeTmT4iyCvR1BKUw6A)
> 
> Outfits:  
> Julie:  
> [Delicate.](https://urstyle.fashion/styles/2833725)  
> [Avocado Pajamas.](https://shophop24.com/bzel-womens-pajamas-sets-plus-size-femme-nighty-casual-homewear-loungewear-cotton-sleepwear-cartoon-v-neck-pijama-pyjamas-m-3xl/)
> 
> [Flynn.](https://urstyle.fashion/styles/2801216)
> 
> Carrie:  
> [Flashback.](https://urstyle.fashion/styles/2850133)  
> [Jumpsuit.](https://urstyle.fashion/styles/2855324)
> 
> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated! Please share what you think! See you next chapter!


	7. Episode 7: Strangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex reminisces about his relationship with Willie. Flynn keeps feeling gravitated towards Carrie. Luke worries about Julie’s connection to Nick. Julie feels more and more insecure about her connection to the phantoms and plans something without them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the end of the chapter notes for song credits, playlist and character outfits. Good reading!

2019

Trevor felt an extreme sense of _déjà vu_ when he entered the Molina residence. The somber atmosphere, everyone wearing black, the garland around a picture of a deceased friend.

The memories went flooding back.

Back to when he had to endure another funeral at that very house, 24 years ago. 

Aside from the obvious differences, the only contrast Trevor felt was Rose not being there to help him. She was gone. Forever. Just like Luke, Reggie and Alex.

“Trevor, Carrie, you’re here,” Ray said, trying his best to stay composed, hugging Trevor and Carrie for what felt like an eternity. 

Trevor looked over Ray’s shoulder. Julie and Carlos were behind their father, with the saddest faces Trevor had ever seen. Carlos looked a bit better, still sad, but accepting. Julie, on the other hand, still had a long way to go. She was completely destroyed, uncomfortable in her own skin, picking the seams of her black dress, eyes red and puffy from days of crying. 

Carrie stepped in after Trevor hugged Julie and Carlos. For a second, Trevor wondered if his daughter was going to leave her differences with Julie aside for the sake of the horrible situation.

He was wrong. 

“This doesn’t change anything,” Carrie said dryly, aggressively pushing a bouquet on an unsuspecting Julie, who took the flowers like a bullet.

Flynn suddenly appeared like she was summoned. “Watch it, Carrie,” she said. She was better at scolding Trevor’s daughter for her bad behavior than he was. 

After food was served and speeches were given, Ray and Victoria filled the silence.

“As many of you know, my wife was a musician and she passed down her wonderful knowledge and talent to my Julie,” Ray said, holding his tears.

“Julie will now to play my sister’s favorite song.” Victoria gestured so Julie would go to the keyboard near Rose’s garland.

Julie complied. For the first time, she looked nervous to perform. Trevor related to her pain to an infinity degree. He knew exactly what it was like. If it wasn’t for therapy, he would still have Sunset Curve related nightmares. Music still reminded him of them. 

Julie sat down behind the keyboard and took a deep breath.

As she was about to place her fingers on the keys, she yanked them away like her hands got burned. 

“I can’t.” Julie raised her head up, tears rolling down her face, voice hoarse. “ I can’t do it, I’m sorry,” she said, jumping from her stool and running away from the crowd. 

“Jules!” Flynn yelled, following Julie upstairs. 

Trevor only hoped that Julie would get her own Rose in her future, someone who could bring music back to her. He sure couldn’t. 

He tried to reach for Carrie, to make sure she was okay, but she avoided his touch. He studied her expression, trying to decipher it, but wasn’t able to. Maybe it would be for the best to keep his distance. From everyone. Even the Molinas. 

**_~ Julie and the Phantoms Opening Plays ~_ **

2020

Julie’s bedroom was dark. The only source of light was the movie playing on her laptop that Alex wasn’t paying attention to. Neither was Julie.

She was fast asleep, head resting on Alex’s lap, while he gently caressed her curls and waited for the right time to leave before dawn. 

Alex looked at the clock on her bedside, it was almost six-thirty am. He had to go. 

Her carefully got off Julie’s bed, placing her head on an actual pillow, cautiously enough not to wake her up.

Before he left, Alex made sure to tuck her in and close her laptop so she would get a peaceful slumber. He smiled at the sight of Julie sleeping, remembering when he took care of Lyla in the same way. 

He poofed. 

He was now on a rooftop in Sunset Boulevard, near and far enough from the HGC to see Willie leave but not get caught. He was worried he was too late to see Willie, as they always saw each other - from afar, of course - before sunrise. 

Alex knew he wasn’t supposed to do that, to still follow Willie when it was dangerous for the both of them, but he couldn’t help himself. He would follow Willie anywhere. He needed to make sure he was okay and, secretly hoped, prayed and begged for the universe to let them be together.

To bad the universe didn’t listen. 

They were bound to stay away from each other for eternity. 

Alex’s only hope was to wish Willie was there with him. 

He knew it wasn’t Willie’s choice. He knew that, if Willie could, he would simply leave Caleb’s club behind and they would watch the sunrise together.

But again, the universe wasn’t listening. 

So Alex watched Willie from the rooftop they went to watch the sunset, where they agreed to be separate. He couldn’t bare to watch the sunrise without Willie, so he always left before it, when it was still dark outside. 

Still, Alex had so much yearning inside him, he needed to let it out somehow. To _tell Willie_ _somehow_. 

He sat on the edge of the building, legs dangling from its ledge, eyes closed as lyrics came into his mind.

**_My love was as cruel as the city I lived in_ **

**_Everyone looked worse in the light_ **

**_There are so many lines that I’ve crossed unforgiven_ **

**_I’ll tell you the truth but never goodbye_ **

**_I don't wanna look at anything else now that I saw you_ **

**_I don't wanna think of anything else now that I thought of you_ **

**_Been sleeping so long, 25-year dark night_ **

**_And now I see daylight, I only see daylight_ **

Then, Alex felt a presence behind him. It was Willie, on the other side of the roof. Alexwasn’t sure whether that was real or not, but he didn’t care. He was just glad to have Willie near him, in any way. Willie sang to him, still keeping his distance.

**_Luck of the draw only draws the unlucky_ **

**_And so I became the butt of the joke_ **

**_I wounded the good and I trusted the wicked_ **

**_Clearing the air, I breathed in the smoke_ **

Alex walked to Willie, singing the next part to him with a smile on his face, showing the sun coming up, light starting to wash over both of them like Willie promised to show Alex before. 

**_Maybe you ran with the wolves and couldn’t settle down_ **

**_Maybe I’ve stormed out of every single room in this town_ **

**_Threw out our cloaks and our daggers because it's morning now_ **

**_It's brighter now, now_ **

Willie ran to Alex and they met in the middle of the roof. They took each other’s hands and duetted the chorus while they danced. Willie twirled Alex around, dipped him, lifted him, took his hand back and hugged him from behind, similarly to how he held Alex when he taught him how to skateboard. 

**_I don't wanna look at anything else now that I saw you_ **

**_(I can never look away)_ **

**_I don't wanna think of anything else now that I thought of you_ **

**_(Things will never be the same)_ **

**_Been sleeping so long, 25-year dark night_ **

**_(Now I'm wide awake)_ **

**_And now I see daylight (Daylight), I only see daylight (Daylight)_ **

**_I only see daylight, daylight, daylight, daylight_ **

**_I only see daylight, daylight, daylight, daylight_ **

Alex sank into Willie’s movements, holding onto him, following his lead wherever he went, singing back to him with the same intensity of the sun’s rays behind them. It was everything Alex ever dreamed of.

**_And I can still see it all (In my mind)_ **

**_All of you, all of me (Intertwined)_ **

**_I once believed love would be (Black and white)_ **

**_But it’s golden_ **

**_Like daylight, like daylight_ **

Unfortunately, dreams came into an end. Alex had to wake up soon. 

**_Like daylight_ **

**_It’s golden like daylight_ **

Alex pulled Willie’s hand to stay with him, so they would step out of the darkness together, but Willie let go of him. 

**_You gotta step into the daylight and let it go_ **

When Alex came back to his senses, he was back at that ledge, eyes closed and hugging himself.

Willie never was up there. 

Alex was still in the dark, alone, letting tears escape his eyes, singing alone to himself and wishing he could’ve let Willie go. 

**_Just let it go, let it go_ **

* * *

Julie woke up not well-rested at all. That strange sensation between her ribs came early, as soon as she opened her eyes and saw Alex nowhere to be found. Did their sleepover conversations and her coming out to him mean nothing at all? 

She was in the kitchen, eating breakfast when Luke appeared and sats on the counter. 

“You never get tired of scaring me, do you?” Julie asked with no ill intentions. 

Luke shrugged. “I like making dramatic entrances,” he said. “So, we have the whole weekend to rehearse for the audition. Are we going with _Delicate_?”

“I was thinking between _Come Alive_ and _Strangers_ , actually.”

“... But... Julie.... _Delicate_....” Luke pouted. Of course he wanted to show _his_ personal song to the world before any of hers. She couldn’t blame him. _Delicate_ was an amazing song. She just wished he’d take her suggestion into consideration before dismissing it immediately.

No, not those thoughts again...

“Did you see Alex?” Julie asked before the thoughts intruded her brain. “He disappeared out of my room.”

Luke raised his eyebrows. “You were hanging out with Alex? In your room? Alone?” Was he jealous? _of Alex?_ Julie had to take advantage of that. 

“Didn’t we tell you? We are dating. We’re together now.”

Luke’s face was priceless.

The disgust soon changed playfulness as he went along with Julie’s joke. “I should’ve seen the signs. Shouldn’t have said so many great things about you. That backstabber.” 

“Yeah. It shouldn’t work between us. But it does.” Julie made a funny, in love, face. 

“What works between who?” Reggie asked once he poofed beside Luke.

“Julie and Alex dating,” Luke responded without missing a beat. 

Reggie made the most horrified face Julie had ever seen. “Ew.”

“It’s a joke, Reg.”

“I know it’s a joke. It’s still gross.”

They broke into laughter. 

“No, seriously. Did you see Alex?” Julie asked. 

Like always, Luke and Reggie eyed each other like they knew something and were hiding it from Julie. She hated how they still had their own trio secrets that separated her from them.

_Always them and her. Never us._

“Who are you talking to?” Ray asked once he showed up in the kitchen. “I heard the name Alex. That’s one of the guys in your band, right?”

Julie’s eyes widened. Reggie and Luke shared the same panicked look she had. 

“Um...” Julie stammered. Reggie he had an idea. He poofed and came back a second later, placing Julie’s phone beside her. _Reggie, you genius_ , she thought. He could be smart when he was given a chance to shine. “I was on a call with the guys,” Julie waved her phone so Ray could see. “You _just_ missed them.” She then shared a look of relief with Luke and Reggie when Ray believed her. 

“That’s a shame. I would love to talk with them some time.”

Julie glanced at the two ghosts staring at her dad. “We would love to talk with you too, Ray,” Reggie said. 

Julie smiled. She couldn’t just tell her dad the whole story yet. Not when she wasn’t sure if he would believe her. She played safe. “One day, maybe.”

* * *

After Reggie and Luke finished practicing _Delicate_ so it was in perfect shape, they waited for Alex in the studio. 

As expected, Alex appeared, hands in his pockets and the same defeated face he stamped whenever he got back from his night outs. 

Despite how much Reggie hated confrontation, he agreed with Luke that having this conversation was incredibly necessary. 

“What’s this?” Alex asked, raising an eyebrow. He let out a chuckle as he saw Reggie and Luke sitting on the couch like parents catching their kid sneaking out. “An intervention?”

“Kinda,” Reggie answered instinctively.

“Seriously?”  
“Yeah. All of your friends are here. Have a seat.”

“I’m leaving,” Alex turned around to go through the doors. 

“No, you’re not!” Luke said, immediately poofing in front of Alex. “Tell us where you’ve been going every night.”

“I haven’t...”

“Don’t lie to us, Alex. You think we don’t notice? You have a pattern.”

“I’ve just been walking around, clearing my head,” Alex lied to their faces. 

Luke huffed, he didn’t have the same amount of patience Reggie had. “Bro, we followed you,” Luke said. “We watched you standing in that roof for ten minutes and looking at Willie like a kicked puppy.”

“You followed me?!”

“We were worried about you,” Reggie stepped in. 

“Alex, what’s happening?” Luke asked, this time more sensitively. “We’re your friends. You can tell us _anything_.”

Alex bit his lips, sank his hands even further into his pockets, fidgeting his fingers inside them. He was getting more anxious at every passing second. Reggie wanted to calm him down and hug him, but held himself back for the moment being. 

“It’s all we can do,” Alex said. His voice was breaking in a way Reggie rarely witnessed happening. “Willie told me to stay away from him so I wouldn’t get hurt, but I can’t. So I go out at night just so we can see each other from afar.” 

Reggie’s chest tightened. Alex was torturing himself for weeks.

“Why didn’t you tell us?”

“Because there’s nothing you can do either. Willie is scared for all of us. I don’t want you to suffer with me.”

“So, what? You decide is best if you handle all that yourself? You’re gonna blow up,” Luke said with sympathy. 

“You don’t know what it’s like.” Alex was on the verge of tears, lips trembling. “I don’t have a connection _to life_ like you have with Julie,” he gestured to Luke. “Or you with Carlos and Ray,” he pointed at Reggie. “I had Willie. _He_ brought me life. Now I can’t have him and _I can’t save him_.”

Without hesitation, Reggie jumped at Alex. He went so fast for a hug so fast and abruptly it made Alex stumble backwards, bringing both of them down. Luke soon joined the group hug. 

They stayed hurdled together for some time, until Reggie broke their silence. 

“We’re gonna figure something out, Alex.”

“Never hide stuff like that from us ever again,” Luke said fondly, tightening his hug around Alex. “The three of us have to stay together. It’s all we can depend on.” 

* * *

Julie had a hard time focusing on her classes. The audition was that afternoon and she was _nervous_. Her mind kept wondering back to that horrible night when she got stood up at the dance. That pain above her stomach was stronger than ever and the dangerous thoughts more frequent than any other time. 

_They don’t acknowledge you. They will let you down. They will forget about you._

“Not to add to your worries, but I got exclusive info that they are doing the auditions alphabetically,” Flynn said, leaning her shoulder against a wall, near Julie. “Dirty Candy is going right before you.”

“How did you get exclusive info?” Julie asked, suspicious. 

“Carrie told me.”

“She’s just telling you things now?” Julie felt strange. Was Flynn really getting closer to Carrie? Was she becoming _friends_ with Carrie? The girl who made Julie’s life miserable? 

“She’s still a demon,” Flynn answered, bumping Julie’s shoulder with hers. “She only gets exorcised when it’s convenient, it seems.”

“It sure has been _pretty convenient_ lately.” 

“I gotta go hook up the projector. See you at the audition,” Flynn said, leaving Julie by herself. 

“Nervous?” Nick asked, appearing beside Julie. She nodded, looking down at her denim jumpsuit. She surely was underdressed. Everyone else auditioning had costumes. “There’s no need. I’ve seen you perform. You’re gonna knock it out of the park.”

Strangely, Nick’s presence had been incredibly comforting lately. He knew exactly what to say, how to let her guard down and not make it awkward. It made Julie want to spend more time with him. He was the only one who she talked to that didn’t make her feel drained, doubting or in pain. He pulled the truth out of her. 

“I’m not very confident with our song choice, but my bandmates don’t agree,” Julie said. 

Nick stared at her with intrigued eyes. Julie wasn’t sure if it meant he still had a crush on her or if there was something else in his eyes. 

He placed a hand on her wrist. “Do tell,” Nick said. 

“I had this song I wrote when they bailed on me. I know it’s really good and it fits better for the audition. How can I convince them?”

“I know how.” Nick squeezed Julie’s wrist. “Just play your song.”

Julie’s head jerked up. “I can’t do that.”

“They let you down so many times before. Let them have a taste of their own medicine.”

Julie wasn’t sure how she was even _considering_ Nick’s suggestion.

Normally, she would never go behind the boys’ backs, but it made _so much sense_ when Nick said it. It brought a new stream of thoughts that suddenly gave her all the courage she needed. 

She was going with her gut. 

* * *

While connecting Julie’s projector to an outlet, Flynn watched Carrie, Kayla and the rest of Dirty Candy giving directions to the lighting designer backstage.

As expected, Dirty Candy looked their part, this time wearing denim corsets over pastel colored dresses with fluffy skirts that looked like cotton candy and knee-high boots.

“Perfect. Kayla, let’s practice that arm pop move one last time on stage. C’mon,” Carrie called, side-eyeing Flynn, who was coming from the opposite direction. 

“I’m going against my gut, but,” Flynn said, crossing her arms. Kayla silently questionedwith her eyebrows but left as her leader told. Carrie turned to face Flynn, making the pink waves of hair beautifully twirl around her face before they landed on her shoulders. “Good luck.”

Carrie’s lips curved up, slightly, but sincerely. Her eyes smiled more than her mouth did. Flynn could tell Carrie appreciated the sentiment even if it was forced out of her. 

“Good luck to you too,” Carrie said. 

They were so far away from each other yet they were pulled towards one another like their faces were inches apart. What was happening?

It didn’t last long, maybe two seconds, but it felt longer than that. Flynn only realized they were staring once Carrie broke their gaze and left, still smiling. 

Why did Flynn love to make Carrie smile so much?

* * *

Julie sat on the first few rows of the auditorium, along with the other bands and performers who auditioned before her. Her nerves were still prickling her skin despite having some confidence left from her talk with Nick earlier. 

When the phantoms showed up, she went to a corner, away from the rest of the people there. 

“I was getting worried. We’re going in five minutes,” Julie said. The boys, again, didn’t have any excuses. They eyed each other worryingly, specially Luke and Reggie. They were holding onto Alex, whose face was ice. “Are you okay?” Julie asked Alex specifically.

“Don’t worry about it,” Luke assured. Julie should have suspected. He knew something she didn’t and wasn’t planning on sharing with her. “We’re handling it.” 

What pained her more was how Alex still didn’t want to tell her anything despite how much she shared with him before. She thought she had made a connection with him, with all of them. 

Yet, she was still left outside of _their_ world. 

“Up next, Dirty Candy!” Principal Lessa called, prompting a lights show on top of Carrie and her dancers, already on stage.

**_I want all my clothes designer (Ooh!)_ **

**_I want someone else to buy ‘em (Yeah!)_ **

**_If I cannot get it right now (Now!)_ **

**_I don't want it, I don't want it, I don't want it at all_ **

**_I don't want it, I don't want it, I don't want it at all_ **

**_Give me all of your attention (Ooh!)_ **

**_Give me summer in the Hamptons (Yeah!)_ **

**_If I cannot get it right now (Now!)_ **

**_I don't want it, I don't want it, I don't want it at all_ **

**_I don't want it, I don't want it, I don't want it at all_ **

Dirty Candy acted like servants pampering a dancing Carrie. They jumped and spun around a few times, revealing the colors of the rainbow inside the layers of their skirts.

The girls moved like a unity, popping up and down, while Carrie lead them in the middle. 

**_I want a little bit of this and that_ **

**_I take a sip of this and a hit at that_ **

**_I’ma have everything on the rack_ **

**_Aw yeah, aw yeah_ **

**_And if you give me everything I want_ **

**_Baby maybe you could be the one_ **

**_We can kick it, we can have some fun_ **

**_Aw yeah, aw yeah_ **

Julie looked back at the phantoms, particularly at Alex, who would normally have popped in to dance, but he was clearly not mentally there. He was watching, and appreciating the talent like everyone else, but he wasn’t _Alex_. 

**_Baby don’t you fight it_ **

**_Close your eyes and swipe it_ **

**_Maybe I could be with you_ **

**_If you buy me diamonds_ **

**_And you keep me smiling_ **

**_Baby, I can be with you_ **

Surely enough, Carrie’s set made Julie more nervous. She really did have a knack for showmanship and crowd pleasing. The lighting design was helping a lot with the proposal of playing at the Homecoming Dance.

**_I want all my clothes designer (Ooh!)_ **

**_I want someone else to buy ‘em (Yeah!)_ **

**_If I cannot get it right now (Now!)_ **

**_I don't want it, I don't want it, I don't want it at all_ **

**_I don't want it, I don't want it, I don't want it at all_ **

**_Give me all of your attention (Ooh!)_ **

**_Give me summer in the Hamptons (Yeah!)_ **

**_If I cannot get it right now (Now!)_ **

**_I don't want it, I don't want it, I don't want it at all_ **

**_I don't want it, I don't want it, I don't want it at all_ **

Carrie even managed to make the choreography of the bridge to look like they were all in slow-motion, with the colors of their soft dresses popping out brighter like clouds during sunset.

**_Woo ah!_ **

**_I don't want it all_ **

**_Give me summer in the Hamptons_ **

**_Give me summer in the Hamptons_ **

**_(I don't want it at all)_ **

**_Give me summer in the Hamptons_ **

**_In the Hamptons_ **

**_In the Hamptons_ **

**_I want all I want_ **

Carrie went back to the final chorus, her dance moves were sharp, intense and precise like her voice singing the lyrics. 

For the first time in years, Julie noticed how much Carrie dedicated to her art form. It was catchy and frivolous and sometimes overly produced, but she had talent. Julie couldn’t deny that. 

She was a star, shining pink among four other colors and demanding all eyes on her. 

**_I want all my clothes designer (Ooh!)_ **

**_I want someone else to buy ‘em (Yeah!)_ **

**_If I cannot get it right now (Now!)_ **

**_I don't want it, I don't want it, I don't want it at all_ **

**_I don't want it, I don't want it, I don't want it at all_ **

**_Give me all of your attention (Ooh!)_ **

**_Give me summer in the Hamptons (Yeah!)_ **

**_If I cannot get it right now (Now!)_ **

**_I don't want it, I don't want it, I don't want it at all_ **

**_I don't want it, I don't want it, I don't want it at all_ **

The length of the applause worried Julie even further. Dirty Candy was a known name. If Julie and the Phantoms were supposed to win the spot on this audition, Julie had to go with what her intuition - and Nick - told her. 

“Thank you, Dirty Candy,” Principal Lessa said, taking notes on a tablet. “Up next is Julie and the Phantoms!” 

* * *

Julie went up on the stage of the auditorium, nervous behind her keyboard. It was funny to Luke, who knew what Julie was capable of, to see her get apprehensive in the beginning of every performance. 

It was a very similar sight to the first time they ever performed together. Julie going up alone, playing the first notes of _Bright_ , while Luke, Alex and Reggie cheered for her on the sidelines until they went up there to support her. 

**_Just like in the movies_ **

**_It starts to rain and we_ **

**_We're the broken beauties_ **

**_Blindfolded minds collide and we fall_ **

**_When the curtain drops_ **

**_Our touch is just a touch_ **

**_Not like in the movies_ **

**_Our story’s after the end_ **

Wait...

Panic stung Luke on the chest. Julie wasn’t playing _Delicate_. It wasn’t what they agreed on. Why did she not tell them?

He looked at Alex and Reggie, who shared the same confused expression he did.

**_Like strangers, perfect pretenders_ **

**_We’re falling head over heels_ **

**_For something that ain’t real_ **

**_It could never be us_ **

**_It’s just you and I_ **

Luckily, they knew of _Strangers_ and were good improvisers.

Luke, Reggie and Alex poofed on stage as Julie got up from the keyboard, on the second half of the chorus. They tried their best not to mess up their parts. 

**_Strangers, perfect pretenders_ **

**_We’re falling head over heels_ **

**_For something that ain’t real_ **

**_It could never be us_ **

**_It’s just you and I_ **

Luke sang the next part, not letting Julie out of his sight. He still couldn’t believe she’d put them on the spot like that.

**_Memories in photos_ **

**_Too easy to rewrite_ **

**_Left us lonely shadows_ **

**_Holding each other tight and we fall_ **

**_When the curtain drops_ **

**_Our touch is just a touch_ **

**_Not like in the movies_ **

**_Our story’s after the end_ **

Luke shook his head as he sang. It was hard to pretend he wasn’t mad at Julie for making such choice without notice. He wanted to enjoy the performance, but neither him, Alex or Reggie could.

Julie was the exception. She was thriving. Whenever she looked at any of them, her eyes were filled with fire. 

It was clear that the message of this song was for them.

**_Like strangers, perfect pretenders_ **

**_We’re falling head over heels_ **

**_For something that ain’t real_ **

**_It could never be us_ **

**_It’s just you and I_ **

**_Think we got it, but we made up a dream_ **

**_'Cause we've got a pretty look of what we could be, woo_ **

**_I don’t want you, all you want is someone_ **

**_In my home together to forget you’re alone_ **

**_Think we got it, but we made up a dream_ **

**_'Cause we've got a pretty look of what we could be, woo_ **

**_I don’t want you, all you want is someone_ **

**_In my home together to forget you’re alone_ **

**_You and I, you and I, you and I, you and I, you and I, you and I_ **

**_Not like in the movies_ **

**_You and I, you and I, you and I, you and I, you and I, you and I_ **

**_Not like in the movies_ **

**_Strangers, perfect pretenders_ **

Alex almost missed his queue, banging on the drums quickly. He too was trying to read Julie’s face. then exchanged disappointed looks with Reggie and Luke. “What is she doing?” he mouthed. 

**_We’re falling head over heels_ **

**_For something that ain’t real_ **

**_It could never be us_ **

**_It’s just you and I_ **

**_Strangers, perfect pretenders_ **

**_We’re falling head over heels_ **

**_For something that ain’t real_ **

**_It could never be us_ **

**_It’s just you and I_ **

**_Think we got it, but we made up a dream_ **

**_'Cause we've got a pretty look of what we could be, woo_ **

**_I don’t want you, all you want is someone_ **

**_In my home together to forget you’re alone_ **

**_Think we got it, but we made up a dream_ **

**_'Cause we've got a pretty look of what we could be, woo_ **

**_I don’t want you, all you want is someone_ **

**_In my home together to forget you’re alone_ **

While Julie belted the chorus one last time, Luke, Reggie and Alex sang the hook within it, layering their voices together into a harmony. 

**_Strangers_ **

**_(Think we got it, but we made up a dream)_ **

**_('Cause we've got a pretty look of what we could be, woo)_ **

**_Perfect pretenders_ **

**_(I don’t want you, all you want is someone_ **

**_In my home together to forget you’re alone)_ **

**_We’re falling head over heels_ **

**_For something that ain’t real_ **

**_(Think we got it, but we made up a dream)_ **

**_('Cause we've got a pretty look of what we could be, woo)_ **

**_It could never be us_ **

**_(I don’t want you, all you want is someone)_ **

It could have been better, but given the circumstances, Luke was just glad they were able to play at all.

**_It’s just you and I_ **

* * *

Julie could tell from her bandmates’ looks that they weren’t happy with her changing the song last minute. It got even clearer when they cornered her after leaving the stage.

“What the heck was that?” Luke asked. Julie had never seen him, Alex or Reggie so angry, so disappointed. 

“I know you’re mad I changed the set. I had to go with my gut. I’m sorry,” Julie answered. Despite not feeling _that bad_ , she still had _some_ humanity left in her. She didn’t want to cause unnecessary tension. 

“You’re _sorry_?” Alex repeated, incredulous. “Julie, what you did was messed up.”

“It’s not that big of a deal,” Julie defended herself. “You guys improvise all the time. I thought it wouldn’t be a problem.” 

“You thought it wouldn’t be _a problem_?” This time it was Reggie who repeated her tone. 

“Of course it’s a problem,” Luke said. “You played a song we barely rehearsed. What was the plan? To _sabotage_ us?” 

Luke’s words hurt like a bullet. Julie took a step back.

“I would never do that,” Julie said, knitting her eyebrows together. Were they not getting how she was feeling?

She considered opening up to them, tell them about the pain, about the thoughts they enforced with their actions, but again, something held her back like a spell binding her body.

“Then why did you not tell us?”

“I don’t know... You wouldn’t understand anyway.”

“Then tell me,” Luke put his hands on her shoulders. Julie couldn’t look at him. She truly had no answer. She _did_ sabotage them. She sabotaged _herself_. If the phantoms weren’t quick, she would have made a fool of herself. “Tell us.”

“I can’t,” was all Julie could say. She meant it with every fiber of her being. The real answer wouldn’t come out anyway.

Luke shook his head. “That’s not like you, Julie.”

Julie waved Luke’s hands away from her shoulders. “Maybe you don’t know what I’m really like, then,” she said. 

Luke, Reggie and Alex shot sore looks at her.

Julie scoffed. They had no right to be hurt. If it wasn’t for them, she wouldn’t feel so terrible all the time.

_If it wasn’t for them, she wouldn’t feel so terrible all the time._

_If it wasn’t for them, she wouldn’t feel so terrible all the time._

_If it wasn’t for them, she wouldn’t feel so terrible all the time._

“Nick!” Julie said as she saw Nick in the crowd, talking to Flynn. 

She ran to them, without looking back at the phantoms. 

* * *

Julie’s mind was boiling with a million thoughts. She didn’t know where all that courage came from but, strangely, deep down, she didn’t care. The ghosts had been treating her so badly all this time, no wonder she was having those thoughts telling her what they were really capable of. It was her intuition protecting her. It had to be. 

“And the winner is...” Principal Lessa happily announced. Julie grabbed Flynn’s hand in a reflex. At least she still had Flynn by her side. And Nick on the other, always ready to catch her if she fell. “...Julie and the Phantoms!”

Claps and cheers were filled the auditorium. Julie was immediately squeezed into Flynn’s arms in a tight hug. “Congrats, Jules!”

Julie looked around, to the rest of the competitors, her classmates, all smiling at her. Even Carrie was clapping for her. Not out of disdain, surprisingly. 

“See? You made the right choice,” Nick said, patting her shoulder. Julie automatically gazed at the phantoms, still standing on the same spot she left them. They were looking at her, but that was all the resemblance they shared with everyone else there.

How were they not happy for her? For all of them? Nick was right. They booked the gig _because of her_. 

“Congratulations, Julie,” Principal Lessa said. “Your band will have one hour at the Homecoming Dance to perform, so you will still have plenty of time to enjoy it as a student, too. Don’t forget to drop by my office to figure out the rest.”

“Of course,” Julie answered. “Thanks for choosing me.”

As everyone else left, Flynn pulled Julie into another hug. They jumped together, squealing like two kids. 

Nick was still there too, supporting her. 

She looked over his shoulder, smiling at the phantoms as Nick hugged her.

They didn’t return her smile. 

* * *

Luke was still in shock. Julie stabbed them in the back. That wasn’t her. 

“I can’t be the only one worried about Julie, right?” he asked. 

“She’s been acting pretty weird lately,” Reggie agreed. “Remember this weekend when she snapped at me for missing _one chord_?”

“Well, you missed that chord four times in a row,” Alex said. “ _I_ was about to snap at you.”

“Guys, seriously,” Luke interrupted. “Something is wrong with Julie.” He stared at her hugging Nick in disgust. Reggie and Alex followed his gaze. “I think I know why.”

Reggie and Alex laughed. “Jealous much?” Reggie asked, teasingly.

“I don’t get jealous,” Luke crossed his arms, ignoring the small spark of jealousy he obviously had. “I’m telling you, Nick’s putting stuff in her head.” Reggie and Alex stood with him, now more attentive about Nick’s behavior. “And I’m gonna find out what it is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs Used:  
> “Daylight” by Taylor Swift  
> “I Don’t Want It At All” by Kim Petras  
> “Strangers” by Sigrid
> 
> [Season Playlist.](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/12KdUOQ83XwdSAJNbKHrqR?si=jfrfTeTmT4iyCvR1BKUw6A)
> 
> Outfits:  
> [Julie Flynn Carrie Flashback.](https://urstyle.fashion/styles/2840009)
> 
> Julie:  
> [Pajamas.](https://shophop24.com/bzel-womens-pajamas-sets-plus-size-femme-nighty-casual-homewear-loungewear-cotton-sleepwear-cartoon-v-neck-pijama-pyjamas-m-3xl/)  
> [Strangers.](https://urstyle.fashion/styles/2850019)
> 
> [Flynn.](https://urstyle.fashion/styles/2874465)
> 
> [Carrie.](https://urstyle.fashion/styles/2817954)
> 
> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated! Please share what you think! See you next chapter!


	8. Episode 8: Me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys worry about Julie’s well being and proximity to Nick. Flynn makes a realization about her connection with Carrie. Julie is on the brink of cutting ties with the phantoms due to Caleb’s stamp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the end of the chapter notes for song credits, playlist and character outfits. Good reading!

2019

Trevor left the house early. He didn’t want Carrie or the housekeepers to ask any questions about where he was going. 

Not that he was going to tell the truth about where he was going anyway. 

He got out of his car, breathing calmly and slowly, just like Dr. Crystal taught him. He knewit was going to be hard to walk through that field, to see the flowers and the gravestones leading the way to his destination. To meet the set of characters he only saw once a year for the last twenty five years. 

With much struggle, he arrived at the area he was supposed to get to. 

There they were. Side by side, together, like they’ve always been.

_Reginald Peters. Luke Patterson. Alexander Mercer._

Their names engraved in stone, followed by their birth dates and the date of their deaths. 1978 to 1995. It still sent shivers down Trevor’s spine.

“Hey Trevor,” Don greeted him. He was standing in front of Reggie’s gravestone, which was covered with white flowers on its surface, just like Luke’s. “You just missed Mitch and Emily.”

“I’ll give them a call later.” Trevor looked down at the graves one more time. Disappointment reached his face when he saw Alex’s with nothing over it. “Did Lyla not come?”

Don tilted his head expectantly. “What do you think?”

Trevor shook his head. It was the anniversary. The least Lyla could do was visit. Even Trevor did it despite all the grudge he still had against them after all those years. 

“How are you dealing with this?” Trevor asked. 

Don let out a sad chuckle. “He was my little brother... So... Terribly. This day always brings me back to when I got the news.” Trevor shuddered at the memory. _He_ was their emergency contact. _He_ had to learn about their deaths first hand. _He_ was the one who gave their families’ contacts to the police. The burden had always felt bigger on him. “What about you?”

“Me?”

“I heard you lost a close friend recently.”

Oh. Rose.

For a moment he forgot she wasn’t in the picture anymore. How long had it been? A month?

It was odd to think others thought of him and Rose as close friends still. Just like when people still thought their daughters were still friends. 

They weren’t close friends for years, yet the weight of Rose’s death still reflected into his life.

“Yeah,” Trevor said, fixing his sunglasses. “The timing isn’t the best.” He refused to let it show how devastated he was. He was Trevor Wilson, famous rockstar and millionaire, not little Bobby, underrated rhythm guitarist who still mourned the death of his friends. 

Trevor did not care about his deceased bandmates anymore.

He didn’t need them. He didn’t miss them. 

He was doing them a favor. To ease _his_ conscience. 

He wasn’t going to mourn them forever. It has been twenty four years!

He was going to live _his_ life because he knew they wouldn’t wait so long to live theirs. 

Trevor placed one dahlia on each of their gravestones, said goodbye to Don and never looked back to his past. 

**_~ Julie and the Phantoms Opening Plays ~_ **

2020

“ _See?!_ ” Luke desperately said. He was bouncing from place to place, poofing in and out of the garage as he explained his theory about Nick manipulating Julie. It didn’t make much sense to Reggie, but he was eagerly listening. 

“If you weren’t dead I’d ask you how much sodas did you drink,” Alex tiredly stated, resting his face against his fists.

“Did you not listen to a word I said?”

“Unfortunately, I did.”

“Then why am I the only one freaking out about this?!” 

“Well...” Reggie started. “...Don’t you think you’re trying too hard to find these connections? I mean, even _I_ think vampire is a stretch. And I believe in everything!”

“Alright, _maybe_ vampire is a stretch,” Luke complied. “But you guys agree there’s something going on with Nick and Julie, right?”

_Yes, and you’re jealous of it,_ Reggie wanted to say, but held himself back. Luke was already dramatizing enough, teasing him wouldn’t help. Also, Reggie was worried about Julie, too. She had been acting strange, distant. Going behind their backs on the audition last week didn’t help her case either. 

“Luke, I get you’re worried, but jumping to conclusions won’t help you or Julie,” Alex said. Reggie and Luke stared at him with surprised expressions. “...What?” 

“You’re the king of jumping to conclusions,” Reggie told him, playfully. “What happened to you?”

“Doesn’t matter,” Alex said quickly. Reggie knew the truth. Alex wasn’t following Willie around anymore, he was actually trying to cope with his anxiety, going to the museum to scream when he needed to and talking to Reggie and Luke when he felt overwhelmed. He was doing better. Reggie loved to see him that way. “What matters is that Luke is going to accuse a teenage boy of being vampire if we don’t stop him.”

“Do you have a better suggestion?” Luke asked. 

“You better or else I’m going with vampire,” Reggie said.

“Okay...” Alex rolled his eyes and let out a sigh. His older brother judgement reminded Reggie of Donnie when he tried to look out them. “Julie is presenting her music Nick today. If you really think he’s doing something or trying to hurt her, we’ll be able to stop it if we see it.”

“See what?” Julie asked as she arrived at the garage. 

Reggie, Luke and Alex stammered. They uttered a bunch of “uhhhs” until Luke spoke for the three of them in his true, leading man fashion. 

“Your presentation,” Luke said. “We wanna be there to support you.”

“Thanks, I appreciate it,” Julie smiled. She surely wasn’t acting like her typical self. She was shy, doubting, looking down at her feet, scared. A lot alike to when she first met them. “I wanted to ask you guys something.” 

“What is it?” 

“We’re still playing at the Homecoming Dance tonight, right?” Julie asked, pulling the sleeves of her oversized sweater.

“Why would you think we wouldn’t?” Luke asked, genuinely worried such question even had to be asked. 

“Because of the audition, Nick said... I thought-”

“If it depends on us, we’re playing at that dance until sunrise!” Reggie exclaimed, trying his best to lighten the mood. 

“Good.” Julie smiled at them. Not her usual grin. She looked like she was in pain. “See you at school.”

Reggie waved at Julie until she disappeared in the driveway.

“Let’s go, boys.” Luke patted Reggie and Alex on their backs, ready to poof together. “We got a vampire to catch.”

Alex groaned. “Luke, for the last time, he’s not a vampire!”

They poofed.

* * *

The thing about a performing arts school was that, when the music program had presentations, it turned into chaos. Some people were running around, others making last minute decisions, warming up their voices, carrying props, getting their costumes ready. Pure chaos. 

This presentation was going to be no different. It was an _event_. 

Unlike her audition for the Homecoming Dance, Julie was more than prepared and dressed accordingly. She was wearing a body-suit under baggy jeans with butterfly accessories that matched her butterfly boots. 

She looked at herself in the mirror of the dressing room one last time, fixing the butterfly clip attached to her ponytail, making sure she looked perfect. 

“You can put them here,” Kayla’s voice echoed behind Julie’s ear. She looked at her and was shocked to see Carrie’s friend in regular clothes, no purple wig, and talking to Flynn, who placed a heavy duffel bag filled with lanterns on the floor. “Go retouch your makeup, I can take care of the rest.”

“I already retouched my makeup,” Flynn said, offended.

“Trust me, you need more makeup.” Kayla greeted Julie swiftly, took the bag and left them. 

“Rude.” Flynn rolled her eyes as she sat in front of the mirror, beside Julie. “You look amazing,” she said. 

“So do you.” Julie glanced down at Flynn’s clothes, all in shades of blue and purple. “I didn’t know you and Kayla talked.”

“She’s helping Carrie and I with our performance. Carrie is very meticulous about things. She planned a whole light show,” Flynn chuckled. 

Julie couldn’t help but notice how much Flynn’s demeanor about Carrie had changed over the course of the last few weeks, since they got paired up for the music project. She undoubtedly got closer to Carrie, friendly even, like there was an actual connection between them. 

And Julie was left behind. Again. 

The thoughts and the pain came back, stronger than the last times, more prominent. 

_Flynn was inconsiderate. Flynn wasn’t Julie’s real friend. Carrie was stealing her._

Julie felt nauseous. If only Nick was there to console her. He was the only one not letting her down. 

“Did you and Nick plan something big?” Flynn asked, snapping Julie back to reality and out of her pain. 

“Yeah. Nick is friends with some guys in the marching band. We’re gonna make a lot of noise.”

“I’m excited!” Flynn put an arm around Julie’s shoulder. “You’re gonna crush it, I’m gonna get a good grade, we’re gonna all enjoy the dance tonight and then we’re going out for tacos!”

“Did you plan our entire day already?”

“Duh. Planning makes it easier.” Flynn had a proud, smug smile on her face. “Today is gonna go so smooth, we will remember it forever.”

* * *

It wasn’t hard to find where the school was holding the music program presentations. All Luke had to do was follow the trail of music kids freaking out. Soon enough, he got to the gym with Reggie and Alex, and watched the students from Julie’s class spread around the space, some to perform, others to watch. 

Luke looked around for Nick but had no luck, all he could see were the packed seats on the bleachers and a few of the Homecoming Dance decorations already in place. 

He was starting to get worried.

“Remember,” Alex said. It sounded like an order. “If Reggie and I don’t see anything off, you’re gonna drop this for good, okay?” 

Luke huffed. “You’re one to talk.”

“Luke...” Alex grabbed Luke by the face, squishing his cheeks, forcing Luke to look at him.

“Okay! I’ll drop it.” Luke raised his arms in surrender.

He wasn’t actually going to drop it. He was right. He was going to prove it. 

“Guys, look,” Reggie said, pointing at Mrs. Harrison in the middle of the gym with two other teachers. “It’s about to start.”

* * *

Julie watched Flynn and Carrie walk their way to the middle of the basketball court. 

Carrie looked beautiful, wearing something different from what she usually performed in. She had no wig, no sequins, no blings, no obnoxious crystals spelling her name. It was simple, elegant. She was still in pink, but matching the color with shades of oranges and whites, contrasting nicely with Flynn’s black, blue and purple outfit.

A spotlight beamed solely on Carrie, who stood front and center while Flynn hid behind her. At least _some things_ never changed. 

**_Not your barbie girl, I'm livin' in my own world_ **

**_I ain’t plastic, call me classic_ **

**_You can't touch me there, you can't touch my body_ **

**_Unless I say so, ain't your barbie, no_ **

Flynn suddenly jumped from behind Carrie, trading places with the girl in pink. She went with full power with her rap verses, owning the crowd instantly. 

**_Pull up to that dream house, got high heels now_ **

**_How much do you like this?_ **

**_Welcome to my new home, hallway go down_ **

**_You have to get permission_ **

**_I'm my own boss, I'm remindin' you of it_ **

**_Somethin' that you just can't get_ **

**_Words don’t tempt me, tryin’ to break me_ **

**_In these heels I ain't tryin' to trip, no_ **

Flynn continued and Carrie riffed the lines with her. They worked together surprisingly well and Julie couldn’t help but feel a little jealous.

They were comfortable and complimented each other, just like Flynn and Julie did, when they acted ass _Double Trouble_. 

**_I can take myself on a dinner date_ **

**_Buy myself diamonds and a champagne_ **

**_Order five courses, then chocolate cake, uh-huh_ **

**_Actin' like I care, the way I want, eh (I want, eh)_ **

**_Actin' like I care but I don't, and? (but I don't care)_ **

**_I do my own thing, yeah watch me dance, uh-huh_ **

**_Not your barbie girl, I'm livin' in my own world_ **

**_I ain't plastic, call me classic_ **

**_You can't touch me there, you can't touch my body_ **

**_Unless I say so, ain't your barbie, no_ **

As the lights flickered to the beat of their song - courtesy of Kayla. Flynn and Carrie broke into a dance.

They flowed like water, like they were the best of friends. Their undeniable chemistry shone through the choreography, they moved and danced with impeccable synchrony.

Carrie stepped in the front, mirroring her pose at the start of the song, only the lines of the bridge were much deeper than anything Julie expected. Could it be that Flynn managed to have Carrie show her actual self? 

**_Did you forget I'm real?_ **

**_Oh, I'm breathing, touch me, feel_ **

**_Oh, I’m no toy to play with, wanna put me in a box_ **

**_You ain't gonna talk to me like that, you better stop_ **

No. Julie held onto her stomach. The nausea and pain skyrocketed. Why was Flynn doing this to her? Did she not care at all? 

**_Not your barbie girl, I'm livin' in my own world_ **

**_I ain't plastic, call me classic_ **

**_You can't touch me there, you can't touch my body_ **

**_Unless I say so, ain't your barbie, no_ **

**_Ain't your barbie, no_ **

**_Ain't your barbie, no_ **

* * *

Flynn soaked in the applause. She couldn’t believe how well their performance went. Everything had fallen into place, and not to brag but, they were amazing. Carrie truly knew what she was doing and as of now, Flynn trusted her completely. _With the performance, of course._ She even considered the possibility of working together again. _If they had to, of course._

“Flynn, Carrie,” Mrs. Harrison said. She was seating behind a long desk, along with their dance teacher, Mrs. Kelly, and Principal Lessa. It was like they were judges on American Idol. “Let’s start the critique, shall we?”

The pressure was on again. Flynn had to do well with this assignment. She couldn’t afford to fail. The trumpet fiasco couldn’t happen again. 

Flynn glanced at Carrie to check if she was nervous as well. She couldn’t exactly read what Carrie’s face was saying, only when her actions spoke for her.

There was a sudden weight on Flynn’s hand. She flinched for a split second, before understanding what happened. She had to double check to make sure she wasn’t dreaming. 

Carrie took her hand.

Carrie was _holding her hand_.

Their fingers were interlocked and it felt so-

“I find it very interesting how you used the sample,” Mrs. Harrison critiqued. Right! They were in the middle of a school assignment. Flynn had to focus. “I like how you flipped the message of the original for a more modern take. Very well done.”

Flynn took a deep breath. Carrie squeezed her hand and Flynn returned the touch. She was barely listening to the rest of the panel. Mrs. Kelly said their dance needed a little more polishing but they had good ideas, Principal Lessa commended them for the production. They were doing good, yet all Flynn could concentrate on was on the girl holding her hand, attentively listening to the teachers validating them. 

“...So, we’re giving you an A- for this assignment,” Mrs. Harrison said, smiling at Flynn and Carrie, who hugged her after hearing their grade. She smelled nice, sweet. “Congratulations. You two can finally be free of each other.” Flynn abruptly untangled herself from Carrie, who was avoiding her stare now. “Next pair is...” 

_They were finally free of each other._

“I guess that’s it then,” Carrie said as they left the basketball court. “We can go back to the way it was.”

_They were finally free of each other._

“Right. Back to hating each other,” Flynn responded, closing her eyes in regret as Carrie left her. 

_They were finally free of each other._

It should have felt good, right?

Why was there so much dread to it? It was what they wanted since the start. To be free of each other. 

They didn’t have to spend more time together.

They didn’t have to hang out, to talk, to discuss, to laugh, to share.

Flynn didn’t have to look into Carrie’s pretty brown eyes.

To want to hear her voice.

To hear her laugh. 

To inhale the sugary scent of her perfume.

To watch the dark blonde waves of her hair crash gracefully over her shoulders.

To hold her hand.

To want to-

_Oh_.

_Oh, no..._

* * *

Julie took one last look at Nick on the other side of the gym. He smiled in reassurance, easing her mind at last. She glanced at the crowd before walking up the basketball court, seeing the phantoms near the bleachers. 

At least they came to see her and - hopefully - support her. 

After one last push and a signal to start the track, Julie marched down the stage and started singing. 

**_I promise that you’ll never find another like me_ **

**_I know that I'm a handful, baby, uh_ **

**_I know I always think before I jump_ **

**_And you’re the kind of guy the ladies want_ **

**_(And there’s a lot of cool peeps out there)_ **

**_I know that went crazy on the phone_ **

**_I never leave well enough alone_ **

**_And trouble’s gonna follow where I go_ **

**_(And there’s a lot of cool peeps out there)_ **

The school’s marching band burst open the gym’s doors, playing their instruments along with the track. Trumpets, drums, cymbals and more loudly filled the space with their sounds, framing Julie in the middle.

She felt like a star.

Everything was coming together. Everyone was seeing _her._

**_But one of these things is not like the others_ **

**_Like a rainbow with all of the colors_ **

**_Buddy boy, when it comes to partner_ **

**_I promise that you’ll never find another like_ **

**_Me-e-e, ooh-ooh-ooh_ **

**_I’m the only one of me_ **

**_Buddy, that’s the fun of me_ **

**_Eeh-eeh-eeh, ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh_ **

**_You’re the only one of you_ **

**_Buddy, that’s the fun of you_ **

**_And I promise that nobody’s gonna love you like me-e-e_ **

Nick slid to Julie’s side, singing the next verse with her. He had come a long way with his dancing skills. It was flawless. 

**_I know I tend to make it about me_ **

**_I know you never get just what you see_ **

**_But I will never bore you, girly_ **

**_(And there's a lot of lame guys out there)_ **

**_And if we had a fight out in the rain_ **

**_You’d run after me and call my name_ **

**_I never wanna see you walk away_ **

**_(And there’s a lot of lame guys out there)_ **

**_‘Cause one of these things is not like the others_ **

**_Livin’ in winter, I am your summer_ **

**_Buddy love, but when it comes to partner_ **

**_I promise that you’ll never find another like_ **

**_Me-e-e, ooh-ooh-ooh_ **

**_I’m the only one of me_ **

**_Let me keep you company_ **

**_Eeh-eeh-eeh, ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh_ **

**_You’re the only one of you_ **

**_Buddy, that’s the fun of you_ **

**_And I promise that nobody’s gonna love you like me-e-e_ **

“Hey kids, spelling is fun!” Julie and Nick called the crowd together, each on a platform opposite to each other on stage.

She never felt better performing.

After weeks feeling constant pain and lack of appreciation from the phantoms, it felt amazing to perform with someone who fully understood her, who supported her. Nick picked up her queues quickly, they were in perfect harmony. It was like he could read her mind.

**_Girl, there ain’t no I in “team”_ **

**_But you know there is a “me”_ **

**_Strike the band up, 1, 2, 3_ **

**_I promise that you’ll never find another like me_ **

**_Girl, there ain’t no I in “team”_ **

**_But you know there is a “me”_ **

**_And you can’t spell “awesome” without “me”_ **

**_I promise that you’ll never find another like me-e-e_ **

Julie found the phantoms in the crowd again. She couldn’t see perfectly well, but they didn’t look particularly happy. 

Maybe they were realizing how well she was doing without them, how she could handle herself with someone better. Maybe they were jealous. She didn’t know. 

At least she was causing a reaction on them. One that hopefully would make them understand what she was feeling for such a long time now. 

She didn’t want to feel left out in her own band. She just wanted her friends to see her. Was that too much to ask?

**_Girl, there ain’t no I in “team” (Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh)_ **

**_But you know there is a “me”_ **

**_I’m the only one of me (Oh-oh)_ **

**_Buddy, that’s the fun of me_ **

Apparently, it was. Luke Alex and Reggie whispered something to each other and poofed. 

They left her.

**_Strike the band up, 1, 2, 3_ **

**_You can’t spell “awesome” without “me”_ **

**_You’re the only one of you_ **

**_Buddy, that’s the fun of you_ **

**_And I promise that nobody’s gonna love you like-_ **

Before Julie could belt out the last line of her song, an alarm went off and soon after the sprinklers started showering everyone and everything. 

It was a literal throw of cold water, damping not only her hair and clothes, but all her good mood and excitement about the performance just now. 

As the school was evacuated, Julie saw the cause of the alarm going off. 

She didn’t want to believe. No one else would. Only she could see it, anyway. 

There they were. Luke, Alex and Reggie. Standing near the fire alarm with sorry looks on their faces. 

How could they? After all the things she went through? How dare they sabotage her?

That pain bellow her chest, that nausea, the thoughts that kept confirming every insecurity she had, washed over her entire body, stronger than any other time. 

_They didn’t care about her. They didn’t care about her. They didn’t care about her._

That was it.

That was the last straw. 

* * *

After all the trouble with the alarm and a very concerned Principal Lessa making damage control, the fire department allowed the staff and students back in the school.

“Go,” Flynn said. “Go talk to them. I’ll be right behind you.”

It was a mess but Julie managed to get back to where the phantoms were. 

“Are you happy?” She asked them, poorly handling the freezing sensation of her wet clothes. 

Luke, Alex and Reggie exchanged guilty looks. “I know this looks bad,“ Luke started. 

“Looking bad is the least of my worries.” Julie scoffed. They were not getting away with what they did. They already got away with too much. “I can’t believe you guys had _the audacity_ to be mad at me last week for listening to my heart just to pull _this_ off?” Julie gestured to herself and then the rest of the school. “I should’ve seen it coming. I knew this would happen. How selfish do you have to be to not let me have _one_ performance without you?!”

Reggie, picking at his fingers, looking around them, took a step towards her. “Julie, calm down...”

“No. I don’t care if anyone sees me and people think I’m crazy.”

“Just listen,” Alex said. “We have a good reason.”

Julie scoffed again. “I would love to hear that,” she said sarcastically. 

“I think that Nick is manipulating you,” Luke blurted out.

“What?”

“It’s not just Luke,” Alex said, taking a step towards her as well. “Reggie and I were skeptical at first too, but after seeing him with you today...” 

“Wow.” Julie rolled her eyes. That pain was coming back. Her intuition was right, then. They didn’t truly care about her. “You really think that little of me, huh?”

“No! Of course not!” Luke desperately shouted. “He’s doing something to you! I don’t know what it is but-“

“No.” Julie looked at the three of them in the eyes. It was as clear as day. They were hurdled together, like a unity. A unity excluding her, against her. “You know what? I get how Bobby felt. It’s always the three of you and then the odd one out. The afterthought. It’s _draining._ No wonder he’s doing better without you.”

“Julie, you don’t mean that.”

“Oh, I mean it.” Julie stepped back from them, Staring at them one more time to confirmwhat she’d been feeling this entire time. They weren’t her friends or her family. They were just selfish boys who wanted to use her for _their_ success. “Why is it so terrible for you to see me succeed with other people? Or on my own? I helped you out with everything, despite all the pain I keep feeling. The one time I ask of you to be happy for me, you claim there’s some crazy conspiracy against _you_!” Julie held her breath, feeling the tears falling from her eyes. “Did any of you even bother to ask me how I’m doing? I’ve been crying for help for weeks.”

“Julie, I’m-”

She shook her head. Nothing any of them could say would change her mind. “I’m done with this. I’m done with you. For good.”

“Julie!” She heard Luke shout, but she did not care to look behind. She just ran. 

* * *

“Poor little Julie,” Caleb said to himself, grinning. He looked at his reflection on the window. He hated that teenage body more than anything, but it truly had its perks. “Poor thing doesn’t have a single person, living or not, giving her the attention she needs. Good thing her new best friend _Nick_ is always there for her.”

Caleb laughed. Teenagers were so easy to fool. So easy to manipulate. 

One magic trick and a few weeks later she was ready for his club. 

It wasn’t a matter of time anymore. This was it. 

His stamp worked. It weakened her. It separated her from her ghosts. 

It was finally time to bring her to the Hollywood Ghost Club. Just one more handshake to seal the deal.

“I better give her the support she so desperately needs,” Caleb said, chuckling.

He glanced back at the ghosts he once thought were the powerful ones.

They were nothing compared to what Julie could bring to the table. 

He went after her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs Used:  
> “Not Your Barbie Girl” by Ava Max  
> “Me!” by Taylor Swift and Brendon Urie
> 
> [Season Playlist.](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/12KdUOQ83XwdSAJNbKHrqR?si=jfrfTeTmT4iyCvR1BKUw6A)
> 
> Outfits:  
> Julie:  
> [School.](https://urstyle.fashion/styles/2877569)  
> [Performance.](https://urstyle.fashion/styles/2828213)
> 
> [Flynn and Carrie.](https://urstyle.fashion/styles/2832589)
> 
> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated! Please share what you think! See you next chapter!


	9. Episode 9: Don't Start Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb tricks Julie into joining the HGC. The boys, Flynn and Carlos are worried about Julie. Julie finally sees the truth. Will someone be able to save her before Caleb takes her soul?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the end of the chapter notes for song credits, playlist and character outfits. Good reading!

September 2020

No. It couldn’t be real. Trevor couldn’t believe his eyes. They were there, right in front of him. 

Luke, Alex and Reggie, back from the dead, playing at the Orpheum. 

How was that even possible? Trevor saw them dead. He organized their funerals. He was affected by their deaths for 25 years. 

Now they were playing at the venue Sunset Curve was supposed to become legends, with the daughter of one of his oldest friends. It made no sense. It _couldn’t_ make any sense. 

“Dad?” Carrie asked, sitting bak down from her standing ovation. “Are you okay? You’re shaking.”

Trevor only then realized how much he was trembling. His mouth was hanging open, eyes distant, still staring at the stage that now only had Julie. How could _she_ know them? Rose knew them for a split second and would never have told her daughter about their past.She promised. That had to be something else. 

“You look like you seen a ghost,” Carrie said. 

_A ghost_. Of course. Realization hit once more. Those strange events at his house a couple of weeks ago when he was trying to meditate. They were haunting him. He wasn’t going crazy. 

“Dad, answer, you’re scaring me. You look like when you received the news about Julie’s mom.”

“I’m okay, baby. Just a little surprised, that’s all,” Trevor managed to say. He put his arm around Carrie’s shoulder. She lifted him up from their seats and walked him out of the Orpheum. “I just need some air.”

Once they were outside, under the shiny lights of the Orpheum’s marquee and the noisy sounds of Sunset Boulevard, Trevor got a hold of himself back. His legs weren’t as wobbly and he wasn’t creepily staring at nowhere anymore.

“Julie was...really amazing,” Carrie said after a beat of silence. Trevor was surprised. She didn’t have a drop of irony in her words. “Stay here, I’ll get the car.” She fished the keys out of Trevor’s jacket pocket and clicked her heels off to the parking lot, leaving him alone to reflect. 

So they were real. Or as real as they could be.

They were really there, with Julie, playing at the Orpheum like they always dreamed of. It had to mean something. Specially when they tried to communicate with him just a while ago.

For a second, Trevor allowed himself to be happy to see them alive again.

After that second ended, he was hit with reality again. 

They knew who he was. They knew Bobby. They found out he stole their songs and didn’t give them any credit. 

That information was going to bite him back soon.

Unless he tried to make it right.

Trevor had to find a way to get to them, to talk to them and not let his entire life and snowball of lies get exposed. 

He had to pay them back, somehow. 

**_~ Julie and the Phantoms Opening Plays ~_ **

November 2020

Flynn ran behind Julie, careful not to slip on the wet floor of their school.

That fight was ugly. Granted, she didn’t hear the ghosts’ side of the story, but from what she heard and saw from Julie, they were all in a tough spot. 

Julie was back on the dressing room, aggressively picking up her stuff. 

“So you wanna talk about what just happened or...” Flynn prompted, trying her hardest to sound nonchalant. 

“I have nothing to talk about.” Julie stared her down with fury in her eyes. Flynn never seen Julie so angry like now. It wasn’t like her at all.

“Jules-” 

“Why don’t you go talk to Carrie? Since you’re best friends now.”

“What?” Flynn was shocked to her core. Despite how close she had been with Carrie lately, - maybe a little too close as she came to realize - she would never choose one or the other even if that was the truth. “Julie, you can’t be mad at me for that.”

“Why not?” Julie rolled her eyes. “You threatened to end our friendship for much less before.”

Flynn took Julie’s words like a spear through the heart. It was true. She wore her emotions on her sleeve and that had led to numerous overreactions. The time Julie lied to her about the ghosts and when she didn’t believe immediately when she told the truth.

“I know, and I spend my entire time since then trying to make up for that mistake,” Flynn rebutted. “You don’t know what I’ve been going through.”

Julie scoffed. “Neither do you.” She was acting exactly like she did with the guys. “You want to know how I feel? I feel used, disposable, just a prop for everyone else. Whenever something new pops up, I have to go with it without complaining or else I’m being difficult. I’m tired of all of it. I need to be near people who actually appreciate me. Not people like those three, or _you_.” 

The spear was was twisted without hesitation.

That wasn’t Julie. She wouldn’t say things like that. Something had to be wrong.

Flynn stood still. She had no appropriate reaction. She watched Julie take her backpack and run off, leaving Flynn alone, crying to herself.

* * *

Julie’s body was shaking entirely, like she was being constantly electrocuted. Even after she dried herself off and changed back to her regular clothes, the feeling of dread wouldn’t leave her.

Until, of course, Nick appeared. 

He was on the other side of the empty gym, walking to meet her in the middle.

“Nick,” Julie said, finally cracking a smile. “Were you waiting for me?”

“Anything for you,” he answered, smiling back with charm. “You look sad. What happened?”

“I had a fight with my bandmates and Flynn. They just don’t understand how hard everything has been for me. I wish they were more like you. You truly get me. I wish I could show them that.”

One of Nick’s eyebrows quirked up. He looked like he just heard the best thing in the world. “That’s all I wanted to hear,” He said, sliding his hand to her wrist. “Come with me.”

Julie glanced down at his hand on her arm. That didn’t feel right. Regret took over. She didn’t want to string him along and now she felt that was exactly what she had done. “I’m sorry. I’m flattered, but I like someone else.” 

She still had a crush on Luke, despite everything.

“Nick?” Julie asked, eyes widening when he didn’t let go of her arm. In fact, his grip only got tighter, _too_ _tight_. “Nick, you’re hurting me...” 

Julie started to panic. Something was wrong. He was squeezing her wrist more and more and had a sinister look in his eyes, wicked even.

Julie was terrified now. 

She looked down again at her arm and it looked like there was purple smoke coming out of 

where Nick was holding.

What was happening?

She tried to run but he kept her there, tried to yell but he put his other hand on her mouth. 

She tried to grab her phone on her backpack but Nick was quicker. He threw her bag on the other side of the gym, stared her right in the eyes and blew her a kiss. 

All Julie could see before blacking out was more of that purple smoke. 

* * *

Julie woke up in bed. She sighed in relief, smiling to herself. “It was just a dream,” she said. 

Her happiness though, was short lived. Those weren’t her sheets. That wasn’t her bed. She looked up, looking around a dark bedroom, decorated with graffitti walls, art supplies and skateboards. That wasn’t her room.

Horrified, she slowly turned around to see a shadow of someone staring down at her, standing on the edge of the bed. Instinctively, she recoiled herself. 

“Julie...” The voice revealed to be Nick’s called to her. It was weak, scared. 

“Nick?” She asked, understanding it was him looking at her. “Nick, what is going on?”

Suddenly, Nick fell down unconscious and that weird purple smoke escaped his body, forming the shape of a man wearing a top hat. 

“Thank goodness,” the man said, cracking his neck. Julie hugged herself tighter. What was happening? Was he a ghost? Could ghosts even do that? How long had Nick being possessed? “I understand it’s a lot to process, but you’re a smart girl. You pick up quickly. Better than your stupid little bandmates, that’s for sure.”

Julie felt as if she was suddenly hit by a train. That was Caleb. Caleb Covington. The evil ghost who almost took the phantoms alway from her for good. 

“You’re Caleb...” 

“See? That’s what I’m talking about. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you. Well, actually, I met you a long time ago because of our dear friend Nick here,” Caleb pointed at the unconscious boy laying on the floor. He snapped his fingers and Nick disappeared. “So I guess the pleasure is all yours.”

“It was you all along?” Julie’s voice almost didn’t come out. It all made sense now. The pain, the incessant thoughts, the insecurities. “ You put those thoughts in my head?”

“No, no.” He laughed. “T hey were always there. I just amplified them a little.”

“What are you gonna do to me?” Julie couldn’t contain the fear in her voice. She knew very well if a girl her age got kidnapped and brought into a room with an adult man, things wouldn’t end up well for her. She feared the worst. “Please don’t hurt me. I won’t tell anyone. Just let me go,” she begged.

“Julie, darling.” Caleb grinned at her, smiling as if she was stupid. “I don’t  want to hurt you. I want to keep you.”

Julie’s face dropped. He wanted her soul. He was already halfway there. Whatever he didtouching her wrist earlier made it easy. She had to run. 

She stumbled out of that bed but as she reached the door, an invisible wall stopped her. She tried to punch it a few times but nothing happened. All se could see was a few white flickers whenever she tried to go through it, like a force field.

“I wouldn’t waste my energy if I were you,” Caleb said. He snapped his fingers again, making an invisible force pull Julie back to the bed. “I need you good, polite and well rested. You have a big show tonight.” 

He left the room with a ominous smile. 

Julie felt sick. That was it for her. She was never going to see her family again. 

* * *

The studio was supposed to be their refuge, their place to make their dreams come true, hang out, make happy memories. Now all it had was pain. 

Luke was staring at the ceiling, Alex drummed his sticks on his legs and Reggie sat on the floor pouting. It was definitely a pathetic view for anyone who stumbled upon them.

Not that anyone would. Julie made it pretty clear that she wanted nothing to do with them anymore. She would probably show up at any second to throw them out of her garage.

“Do you think Julie was right?” Reggie broke their silence. “About us treating her differently? Just like we did with Bobby?”

“I think she made that very clear,” Alex answered. “I don’t know how we missed the signs. _Twice_.”

“I know,” Luke said. “It has always been the three of us. We’ve always been the closest. It doesn’t mean Julie isn’t any less part of the group.”

“Yeah, but that’s not really fair, is it?” Reggie asked. He looked very worried. “We made the same mistake with Bobby. Not letting Julie in everything will separate her from us for good. It already has.”

“We should do something for her, come clean so we can start over. We’re due a real apology,” Alex said. 

“You’re right. Telling the truth is always the best route. Maybe that way she might be able to understand our side about Nick. I still don’t trust him.”

“True,” Reggie stated happily. “We’re a four men band, not three. Well, not really cause it’s one girl and three guys and we are ghosts so we don’t count as men either.” Reggie paused. “We’re a one girl and three ghosts band! Nailed it.”

Before Luke and Reggie could roll their eyes, they heard voices and footsteps from the driveway, coming to the garage. Flynn and Carlos. 

“She didn’t come home?” Flynn asked Carlos as he opened the doors. Both looked very upset. 

“No. She’s been acting weird and not ‘hiding ghosts’ weird,” Carlos said. He looked around the studio. “Julie? Ghosties?” 

Luke grabbed his song book, a pen and signaled the two lifers where they were. 

As Luke was about to write something down, Flynn let her distress show. 

“Do you know where Julie is?” She asked. Luke, Alex and Reggie shared a look. Flynn’s concern was soon contaminating them. “After your fight, she yelled at me. I went after her but she disappeared, found just her backpack thrown around the gym and she’s not answering my calls. I’m starting to freak out.” 

“Wasn’t Nick following her around?” Alex asked Luke and Reggie. 

“Do you think he did something to her?” Reggie asked with a fearful voice.

As much as Luke loved being right, at this point, he didn’t want it to be true. If something bad happened to Julie, he’d never forgive himself. But it was too clear and he didn’t want to hide it anymore. It all led to Nick.

“Flynn, Carlos,” Luke said as he wrote the same words down. “We have a theory...”

* * *

“There has to be a way out somewhere...” Julie said to herself as she tried to escape that room. Unfortunately, all her efforts were in vain. There were no windows and trying to carve a way out was out of the question. 

“Uh-hum,” someone cleared their throat behind her. 

“Please don’t be Caleb, please don’t be Caleb, please don’t be Caleb,” Julie said as she turned around. 

She visibly relaxed once she saw it wasn’t the evil ghost. 

Then she got angry and annoyed because there was some random guy with long hair staring at her. “Who are you?” she asked, picking up a skateboard from a hanger, threatening to hit him if he came any closer. 

“Whoa! Relax!” Long Hair said, putting his arms up. “You’re the one in _my room_!”

“ I’m sorry,” Julie exclaimed with all the sarcasm in the world. “I’ve just been kidnapped and I can’t get out, so pardon me for freaking out, whoever you are!”

“Okay, put the board down and I’ll tell you my name. I’m not gonna hurt you.” He walked slowly towards Julie like she was a wild animal. She probably looked like one too at this point. She obliged, putting the skateboard back on the hanger. “Good. That one was signed by Tony Hawk. It was very hard to get. I’m Willie.”

Willie...

Wait.

“Willie?” Julie’s eyes snapped open. “ _Alex’s_ Willie?”

“What?” He blushed immediately, stammering as he did so. “How do you-” He shot his eyes down, over Julie’s collarbone, reading her name on one of her necklaces. “Julie?”He smiled slightly. “You’re Julie! _The Julie!_ It’s great to finally meet you!”

“Same,” Julie tried to sound happy. Willie seemed really nice - and quite a looker, she had to admit. She totally understood what Alex saw in him. But there were more pressing matters at the moment. “Can you get me out of here?”

Willie’s expression turned serious. “I can’t,” he said. “Does anyone know you’re here?” 

“No. Just my friend Nick but he’s around here somewhere, too. Caleb possessed him and used him to get to me.”

“Shoot,” Willie mumbled. He bit his lip, contemplating and understanding the situation faster than Julie ever could.

“What’s gonna happen to me?”

He shook his head and put on a reassuring face. “Julie, listen to me,” Willie said, coming closer to put his hands on her shoulders. So any ghost could touch her in HGC. That was new. “If Caleb gets the hold of your soul there’s pretty much no way of coming back. So, whatever he does, you have to _resist_ , okay? I’m gonna go get your band.”

“Thanks,” Julie said and Willie poofed. 

She tried to remain calm, tried to not panic but it was too late. She was on full despair mode. Her hands were shaking, her legs were wobbly. She sat down on the bed. 

How could she resist? She was weak. She let Caleb manipulate her, diverge her from her family, her friends, her band. 

All the things she done. All the things she said. How could they ever forgive her?

Those thoughts were back on her mind. Not the ones Caleb intensified. The ones she felt more than a year ago, when she had a fight with her mom and the health scare that came after.

The lyrics of a song she wrote about it came back to her mind like they never left. 

**_I’m in this bed_ **

**_And you’re not here_ **

**_And there’s no one to blame but the pain in my wandering heart_ **

**_Forget what I said_ **

**_It’s not what I meant_ **

**_And I can't take it back, I can't unpack the baggage you left_ **

**_What am I now? What am I now?_ **

**_What if I’m someone I don’t want around?_ **

**_I'm falling again, I'm falling again, I'm fallin'_ **

**_What if I'm down? What if I'm out?_ **

**_What if I'm someone you won't talk about?_ **

**_I'm falling again, I'm falling again, I'm fallin'_ **

Julie stood from the bed, listening to sweet sound of the piano accompanying her on her mind as she sang to herself.

She remembered all the memories she shared with the boys, since the moment they met to the last moment she saw them. The scenes flashed in her mind like a supercut.

**_You said you cared, and you missed me too_ **

**_And I'm well aware I write too many songs about you_ **

**_And it kills me ‘cause I know I’ve run out of reasons to blame_ **

**_What am I now? What am I now?_ **

**_What if I'm someone I don't want around?_ **

**_I'm falling again, I'm falling again, I'm fallin'_ **

**_What if I'm down? What if I'm out?_ **

**_What if I'm someone you won't talk about?_ **

**_I'm falling again, I'm falling again, I'm fallin'_ **

Julie knew it was naive and hopeless to wish for such a thing, but she still did.

She wished they could hear her, understand her, forgive her, to come save her.

She wished for her Flynn, Carlos, the boys, all of them to make their way to find her. 

**_And I get the feeling that you’ll never need me again_ **

**_What am I now? What am I now?_ **

**_What if you're someone I just want around?_ **

**_I'm falling again, I'm falling again, I'm fallin'_ **

**_What if I'm down? What if I'm out?_ **

**_What if I'm someone you won't talk about?_ **

**_I'm falling again, I'm falling again, I'm fallin'_ **

With tears running down her face, Julie sat back on the bed. She looked up, praying that her mom still could hear her.

“Mom? I don’t know what to do,” Julie said between sobs. “If you can help me, just... send them a sign. _Anything_ , _please_...I just wanna go home.”

* * *

“This is a disaster,” Alex said, exasperated. Turned out communicating with lifers who couldn’t see or hear them and were also freaking out about their missing friend was harder than they anticipated.

Luke felt a sting in his chest, different than any jolt Caleb could have given him. All he could think was Julie. He just hoped she was okay, wherever she was.

A sudden appearance snapped Luke’s attention to the other side of the studio. Not just him. Reggie and Alex’s heads turned as soon as another ghost poofed.

“Willie?” Alex asked. His face was beaming with surprise. “What are you doing here? What if Caleb-“

“I don’t care about Caleb,” Willie said, jumping to give Alex a quick hug. Luke and Reggie looked away. It felt like they were intruding. “I’m sorry for pushing you away.”

“I’m sorry too.”

“Hey, I’m really happy you guys are cool again but we have something a little more important goin on,” Luke said, trying his best to mask his impatience. 

“That’s why I’m here,” Willie stated, suddenly serious. “I know where Julie is. Caleb took her.”

“What?” Reggie asked, earning a look from Luke, who only then noticed that he was the one writing what was happening to Flynn and Carlos. 

“I just found out, I promise,” Willie begged. It was sad how he still felt like he needed to earn their trust. “He possessed a boy in her school and used a stamp to drive her away from everyone she loves. He’s gonna do a ceremony tonight to bound her to him and take her soul.”

Luke couldn’t literally get sick, but he still felt all the symptoms in his soul. That sting in his chest turned bigger and more frightening. Why did he have to be right? 

“So all that stuff with Nick was Caleb all along?” 

Willie nodded. “You have to stop him. Julie has a connection to you. If anyone can save her are the ghosts attached to her powers.”

“Powers?”

“Um, hello?” Flynn yelled at them. “Can someone explain what’s going on?” 

Before any of them could respond, Luke, Alex and Reggie all felt something in their souls.

**_What am I now? What am I now?_ **

Was that Julie? 

**_What if I'm someone I don't want around?_ **

She was singing. She was asking for help. 

**_I'm falling again, I'm falling again, I'm fallin'_ **

How could they hear her? 

“What’s happening?” Luke asked, seeing how his body was staring to glow. He instinctively looked at Alex and Reggie. The same thing was happening to them. “Julie...”

A second later, as soon as Julie’s melody stopped singing in their heads, the glow also stopped. Confused, the guys all shared a look between each other and then back at Willie, who looked just as equivocated. 

“What the heck was that?” Reggie asked, checking himself for any abnormalities.

“I don’t kn-”

“Oh. My. Gosh.” Carlos and Flynn said together. They looked completely shocked, like two deers in front of headlights.

“What is it, little dude?” Reggie asked, sweetly like he always did when he had his one sided conversations with Carlos.

“I can see you.”

“Or we both just died and now we’re ghosts too,” Flynn said. She was doing worse at trying to remain calm. “How can we...How do you...How do...”

“It’s Julie,” Luke concluded. “But how...”

“It’s because of the club,” Willie said. “Her powers must be mega amplified there. That’s why Caleb wants her. He thought you were the special ghosts, but it’s Julie who’s the special lifer.”

“It’s weird seeing you just standing there,” Flynn said. Carlos nodded in agreement. She shook her head and put her game face on. “Alright, I’m gonna freak out later. What’s happening to Julie and how can we help?”

Luke smiled mischievously at Reggie, Alex and Willie, then to Flynn and Carlos. 

“Here’s the plan...”

* * *

“That’s not fair! She’s _my_ sister,” Carlos cried in the front porch.

“I know buddy, but it’s safer if you stay here,” Flynn said. 

“I can take care of myself, I brought a baseball bat!”

Flynn breathed out. She wasn’t going to let her best friend’s little brother join her and four ghosts on a rescue mission. If something happened to Carlos, she’d never forgive herself. 

“We don’t know what Caleb is capable of,” Flynn said after sharing a look with the ghosts.“And we need you here to dismiss any of your dad’s suspicions. You gotta use all your spy knowledge to pretend everything is fine with Julie until we get her.”

“Alright, fine,” Carlos gave in. “But take this.” He gave Flynn his baseball bat like a warrior would hand over a sword to a hero in a fantasy video game. “So you can kick some serious ghost butts.”

“I’ll treasure this with my life,” Flynn played along. She was going to take all the levity she could get. She knew it wasn’t going to last long.

A car honked in the street. A black Maserati, waiting for them in the driveway. 

“You gotta be kidding me,” Luke said. “ _He’s_ our ride?” He pointed at Trevor Wilson on the driver’s seat. Reggie and Alex shared his discomfort. Seeing them just hanging out was still weird. “Why did you not tell us?”

“Two reasons,” Flynn said. “One: It was either him or Carrie and I am not going to tell her about all of this. Two: I knew you were going to be a little baby about it.”

Luke made an offended face.

“Besides, he’s just giving us ride. I won’t put a celebrity in danger,” Flynn concluded. 

“It’s good to see you too, Luke,” Trevor took his sunglasses off. 

“You can see us? How?” Luke asked. 

“Flynn told me about her theory, that Julie made the three of you visible to all her loved ones.”

“And how do you count?” Luke frowned. 

“I was friends with her mother, she grew up with my daughter. Of course I care about her. Just as much as I care about Carrie,” Trevor said. If he was holding a mic at that moment, he should’ve dropped it. “Are you coming or what?” 

* * *

After the most awkward car ride anyone could be a part of, the group arrived in front of the hotel where the Hollywood Ghost Club resided. 

Willie went inside first, followed by Reggie, Alex and then Flynn, who was too excited to hit someone with that bat. 

“Hey Luke,” Trevor shouted from his car. “Good luck.”

Luke took a deep breath and turned around slowly. He needed to do this. He needed to let go of the past and start focusing on the future. On Julie. 

“Hey, um...You don’t have to worry about paying us back or whatever. You did enough.”

“But I-”

“I know, I talked to the guys about it. Exposing you will expose us, and we don’t want to forever hold that grudge against you. I don’t think you want that either. I think it’s time all of us let this go and look forward for once.”

“No regrets?” Trevor asked with a smirk. He even looked young, reminding Luke of the friend he once was. Back when he was their Bobby.

“No regrets,” Luke smiled lightly. 

“Go get your lead singer, Patterson,” Trevor put his sunglasses back on and pressed his foot on the pedal of his Maserati, driving away.

* * *

Getting inside the HGC was surprisingly easy this time around, Reggie thought. It certainly had to do with the way Flynn burst into the place swinging that bat around and threatening every single ghost she came across with it. 

“Don’t you even dare, Casper!” She motioned to one of the waiters. Willie looked down, embarrassed, but not daring to stop her. 

Once Luke joined them, they decided to split up. 

“Willie and I are going to get Nick,” Flynn said, putting her braids in a ponytail. “You guys get Julie.”

“We’ll join you as soon as we can,” Willie said, looking at Reggie and his bandmates. He couldn’t help but notice how his stare lingered on Alex. “Be careful.” He took Alex’s hand for a second, just to assure him. 

“You too,” Alex said. 

Willie and Flynn ran upstairs, disappearing in the hallways. 

“Well, well, well...”

The air suddenly turned cold. Someone was behind them. Reggie, Luke and Alex turned around, wide-eyed and scared. 

Caleb. 

“Look who decided to join us,” Caleb said. “Julie didn’t tell me she invited special guests,” he smiled sinisterly. “Come enjoy the show!”

Before any of them could react, Caleb snapped his fingers and poofed them out. 

* * *

When Luke came to his senses, he was sitting on one of the HGC’s tables, front and center, just like the first time he was there, beside Reggie and Alex. 

“What the...” Luke said. He couldn’t get up, none of them could. 

“Hello and welcome!” Caleb chanted to the crowd. “Are you ready for a show?!”

Caleb did jazz hands and hyped the guests. 

“Please welcome our new addition to the Hollywood Ghost Club, Julie Molina!”

“No!” Luke screamed in vain. The crowd was too loud for anyone to hear him. 

Julie walked to Caleb’s side. She didn’t look like herself anymore. 

She was wearing heels, her hair was decorated with a silver headband encrusted with diamonds. A lilac dress, embellished with silver embroidery enveloped her torso and arms, while three layers of the fringe skirt cascaded from her waist to fall on her calves.

She looked like part of the club. 

“Julie!” Reggie shouted, still trying to get up to no avail. “We came to rescue you!”

“Julie! It’s us!” Alex tried. 

She didn’t react. 

“How cute,” Caleb said, pretending to pout. “You think you can still save her. You should have done it earlier, chaps.” He patted Luke’s face, a little to aggressively to seem friendly. Luke could tell he was holding back to actually slap him in the face. 

In true Caleb fashion, his house band started playing a tune and he sang to Luke, Alex and Reggie, accompanied by the ghosts whose souls he owned. 

**_If you don’t wanna see me_ **

**_Did a full one-eighty, crazy_ **

**_Thinking 'bout the way I was_ **

**_Did the heartbreak change me? Maybe_ **

**_But look at where I ended up_ **

**_I’m all good already_ **

**_So moved on, it’s scary_ **

**_I’m not where you left me at all, so_ **

**_If you don’t wanna see me dancing with somebody_ **

**_If you wanna believe that anything could stop me_ **

Caleb danced with the rest of the ghosts. Their choreography was insanely intricate. If Luke wasn’t at a hostage situation, he would have appreciated. 

**_Don’t show up, don’t come out_ **

**_Don’t start caring about her now_ **

**_Walk away, you know how_ **

**_Don't start caring about her now_ **

Caleb offered his hand to Julie, who gladly took it and it made Luke want to die again. Was it really too late to save her? No, it couldn’t be. Willie told them, there was still one step for Caleb to take her soul. They could still rescue her. 

Julie gracefully walked down the set of stairs from the stage to the tables. She was singing now, directly at them. She had to be controlled by Caleb.

**_Aren’t you the guys who tried to_ **

**_Hurt me with the word “goodbye”?_ **

**_Though it took some time to survive you_ **

**_I'm better on the other side_ **

Julie winked at them. _Other side,_ Luke repeated mentally. Caleb was doing this on purpose. Luke never wanted to punch a ghost in the face so badly. Julie kept singing. 

**_I’m all good already_ **

**_So moved on it’s scary_ **

**_I’m not where you left me at all, so_ **

**_If you don’t wanna see me dancing with somebody_ **

She took Caleb’s arm and Caleb sang the last line and went to the chorus, with Julie following the choreography with the dancing ghosts.

**_If you wanna believe that anything could stop me_ **

**_(Don’t don’t don’t)_ **

**_Don’t show up, don’t come out_ **

**_Don’t start caring about me now_ **

**_Walk away, you know how_ **

**_Don't start caring about me now ('Bout me now, 'bout me)_ **

Julie and Caleb then had a dance break together. He twirled Julie’s body with ease,dropped and caught her like she weighed nothing, and they danced together in perfect synch, mirroring how he did when he was in Nick’s body.

**_Up, up_ **

**_Don’t come out, out, out_ **

**_Don’t show up, up, up_ **

**_Don’t start now (Oh)_ **

**_Up, up_ **

**_Don’t come out, out,_ **

**_I’m not where you left me at all, so_ **

**_If you don’t wanna see me dancing with somebody_ **

**_If you wanna believe that anything could stop me_ **

Caleb twirled Julie back to him. For a second, Luke was able to see the real Julie in her eyes. She was scared. Caleb kept going, singing the lyrics and Julie echoed them as they danced. 

**_Don’t show up (Don’t show up), don’t come out (Don’t come out)_ **

**_Don't start caring about me now ('Bout me now)_ **

**_Walk away (Walk away), you know how (You know how)_ **

**_Don't start caring about me now (So)_ **

**_Up, up_ **

**_Don't come out, out, out_ **

**_Don't show up, up, up_ **

**_Walk away, walk away (So)_ **

Luke shared a look with Alex and Reggie - powerless just like him. The severity of the situation escalated. He looked up, seeing Flynn and Willie on the balcony, staring down at the scene laid before them. 

**_Up, up_ **

**_Don't come out, out, out_ **

**_Don't show up, up, up_ **

How could they save Julie now?

**_Walk away, walk away, now_ **

* * *

Julie stood on that stage, beside Caleb, frozen. 

She was weak. How did she allow herself to get into that situation? To be controlled by him, to basically give him her soul with no struggle? 

There was nothing she could do. She was powerless. The most she was allowed to do was dart her eyes to her friends. 

Willie kept his promise and Julie smiled as much her body allowed. Luke, Flynn, Reggie and Alex were there. They came for her. 

“Julie!” Luke yelled, forcing himself out of the spell keeping him, Reggie and Alex stuck to their chairs.

“I told you, boys,” Caleb said. “It’s too late now. The ceremony already begun.” Caleb raised his arms up, using his powers to darken the room and enlighten thousands of candles in a circle around Julie. There were various drawings made with light on the floor, in a language Julie didn’t understand. 

“What are you gonna do with her?” Luke asked in desperation. 

“Oh, silly me,” Caleb chuckled. It was sickening how much he enjoyed torturing them. “Did I not tell you? Julie is just like me when I was alive. I had the power to see ghosts too, and I made a deal with the previous leader of the Ghost Club for eternal glory and endless power. He was a wise man, gave me his powers once it was my turn to take over. When it’s my time, Julie will take my place. She’ll rule by my side until then, learn and strengthen her powers further.”

“No!” Reggie cried out. 

“You can’t do this!” Alex yelled. 

“Ahhhhggghhhhh!” Flynn screamed, holding a baseball bat to hit Caleb. He swiftly waved his hand and Flynn flew backwards, falling on her back from the impact with an invisible wall Caleb put around himself and Julie. Willie helped Flynn up. 

Caleb twisted his nose. “Pathetic,” he said. “I already said it. You can’t go against me. You’re weak. The only one who could is under _my control_ and I think you all know very well she’s not as strong either.”

Julie couldn’t move unless Caleb let her, but she still felt her body trembling and a single tear fall from her eyes, trailing down her cheek. She was a statue crying. 

“You’re wrong!” Luke managed to get up from the chair, followed by Reggie and Alex. They got as close to the stage as they could, right behind Caleb’s force field. It twisted their features like staring at moving waters. “Julie! I’m so sorry for all the pain we caused you! You’re not an afterthought, you’re not a spare! I’m sorry we made you think you were anything less than incredible.”

“We love you, Julie!” Reggie then said. “You’re our family!”

“You’re connect us,” Alex continued. “We don’t just need you. We want you around because we love you!”

“Jules, please!” Flynn cried. “If there’s any of the real you in there! Remember who you are, what you do and all the joy you brought all of us! Who would I be without you? ”

“Julie, they’re all right,” Luke said. He was staring at Julie’s eyes with so much tenderness she could melt. “You’re not weak, Julie! You’re stronger than you think! We love you.” Luke looked down for a second, hesitating about something. When he looked up, his eyes were intense. “ _I_ love you.”

Julie opened her mouth, slightly. She wanted to shout, to say she loved them back, to run to Luke’s arms. 

But she couldn’t. 

And that was going to cost her soul.. 

“Adorable,” Caleb said as he stepped into the circle. He held one arm out. “I am Caleb Covington, owner of the Hollywood Ghost Club, and I here offer the soul of Julie Molina to be my soul bond.” 

Caleb looked from his palm to Julie’s eyes. His hand was glowing.

“You know what to say,” he prompted. 

She did. 

_I am Julie Molina, possessor of the ghost sight, I here give my soul to Caleb Covington for eternity and vow to take his place and continue his legacy._

Julie held his forearm and Caleb did the same with hers. She felt a burn once they touched, like a rope had interlaced their arms together and tightened the knot.

Flynn, Willie and the guys all shouted, begged for Julie not so say the words Caleb put on her mind. 

They really did believe in her. What she thought before was Caleb heightening her fears, scaring her. 

The only one who didn’t believe in her was _Julie herself_. 

“I am Julie Molina,” Julie started. She shut her eyes closed. She was not weak. She had to save herself. “Lead singer of Julie and the Phantoms, best friend, daughter, sister and lover of life!”

Caleb’s eyes barged open. “What?” He tried to pull his arm away from Julie’s grip but she tightened her grip, not letting him go. 

“And I am stronger than I think!” Julie repeated the words Luke said to her, glancing back at him with a small smile then back at Caleb’s eyes. Was he...scared?

“No! What have you done?” 

After Julie let go of Caleb’s arm, she took a step back, feeling dizzy. What had she done indeed. Why did it feel like she just consumed all the energy in the world? 

Caleb stumbled backwards, holding his arm as if it had been injured, looking at it then back at all the lifers and ghosts in desperation. 

He started glowing. It started from his arm but then it spread to his entire body.

“You’re gonna pay for this!” The purple glow engulfed him, and before he could do or say anything else, he turned into smoke, vanishing in the air. 

He was gone. Caleb was gone. It was over. 

Julie looked around and saw stamps, like the ones Luke, Alex and Reggie had, leaving the wrists of all the attendants there. Were they free, too? Did she free them?

The floor trembled. Julie didn’t know if it was actually happening or it was just that wave of power she was feeling finally overwhelming her. All she knew was that she was going to pass out. 

Fortunately, Luke got to her in time and caught her falling body before it hit the floor. 

She fainted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs Used:  
> “Falling” by Harry Styles  
> “Don’t Start Now” by Dua Lipa
> 
> [Season Playlist.](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/12KdUOQ83XwdSAJNbKHrqR?si=jfrfTeTmT4iyCvR1BKUw6A)
> 
> Outfits:  
> Julie:   
> [Falling.](https://urstyle.fashion/styles/2877569)  
> [HGC.](https://urstyle.fashion/styles/2810326)
> 
> [Flynn.](https://urstyle.fashion/styles/2878782)
> 
> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated! Please share what you think! See you next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna talk? Send me an ask on tumblr! @supercalime


End file.
